La Princesa de Cristal
by Ryuzaki Uchida
Summary: Una historia de comedia y romance con un poco de drama,como le diran a todos que ellas dos son novias,vean las aventuras y desventuras de esta pareja(DiaxChika) Debido a la aceptacion de esta,sera convertida en una historia,todo sea por el amor a Dia Kurosawa.
1. El Cumpleaños de Dia

**Muy Buenas a todos como van,Este One-Shot va dedicado a una de mis favoritas de Aqours: Dia Kurosawa**

 **asi que espero que sea de su agrado esta pequeña historia.**

 **Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **-0-**

La Princesa de Cristal(One-shot)

-Era 01 de enero y Dia se sentía sola en casa su hermana Ruby había salido con sus amigas a templo a pedir buenos deseos de año nuevo,por otra parte le pregunto a sus amigas Kanan y Mari si estaban libres a lo que Mari le dijo que estaban en un viaje en Finlandia,quedándole asi únicamente las chicas del grupo de segundo,se sentía mal que nadie se hubiera acordado que ese dia cumplia años.

-Dia:asi que al parecer nadie se acordó,bueno era de esperarse quien se acordaría que cumplo,si mi cumpleaños es un dia después del año nuevo.

En eso le entra un mensaje de Takami-san diciéndole que se encontraba sola y sin nada que hacer,a lo que esta le pregunta que porque y le dijo que You y Riko se habían escabullido de a urtadillas al acuario del pueblo y se sentía aburrida sin nada que hacer asi que quería compañía(esto a dia le sono como una indirecta pero no le presto atención) después de todo chika no podría tener esa clase de pensamientos tan profundos,siendo tan densa como era.

-Mientras Tanto en casa de chika-

-Chika:Cielos y ahora que hare no creo que ella quiero salir conmigo este dia de hecho no tendría ninguno,soy un poco fastidiosa y a veces suelo ser una molestia para la gente.

-Al mismo tiempo Dia pensaba si contestar o no el mensaje para aceptar la oferta de Chika,al final no perdia nada aceptando la oferta asi que contesto que si

-Dia:Estoy libre asi que pasare a buscarte en un rato Chika-san,asi que espero no llegar y encontrarme con que no estas lista.

Asi que tomo el primer bus que encontró y este la dejo un poco lejos de la casa de chika,mientras seguía su camino vio como algo la tacleo y termino en el suelo de la nada,eran You y Riko deseándole un feliz cumpleaños con un abrazo,you le dio unas anemonas azules y riko le dio un broche rojo,asi que Dia asi algo que en otros casos seria poco común en ella,les agradeció con una sonrisa y se fue,riko le dijo que la casa de chika quedaba cerca.

Y entonces sono el timbre en la casa de chika.

-Dia:Chika-san soy yo Dia,estas lista o me haras perder mi tiempo

-Chika:Moo eres un poco cruel Dia-senpai…bueno te llevare a varios lugares.

-Dia:Ah si y a que clase de lugares se supone que iremos.

-Chika:Bueno veras eso es un secreto,pero bueno dejemos de hablar vamos.

Al principio Dia no sabia a donde se dirigían pero apenas llegaron a una casa antigua que parecía del estilo edo,entraron y ella se encontró con la gran sorpresa que ese lugar era una tienda de Kimonos,no esperaba que Chika conociera las cosas que le gustaban,eso la sorprendio un poco,pero lo tomo como una simple casualidad.

Fueron a un parque de diversiones donde dia le sugirió a Chika que se metieran juntas a la montaña rusa,luego fueron probando diferentes tipos de dulces hasta que Dia parecía que le hiciera ojitos a una bolsa de dulces de matcha,Chika al darse cuenta de esto decidio comprárselos,y ella se veía feliz aunque un poco sonrojada,el resto de la tarde se la pasaron en las demás atracciones.

Ya siendo de tarde decidio llevarla al acuario y se sorprendio de que Chika supiera tanto de las especies que allí habitaban,después de todo no era tan tonta y densa como aparentaba,y pasaron cerca por un lugar donde Chika se detuvo,señalándole que mas adelante a la salida del acuario había un mirador desde donde podrían ver el atardecer juntas.

-Chika(Debo llenarme de valor y decirle lo que realmente pienso de ella,no debo tener miedo,pero no me siento capaz de verla a la cara si me rechaza.

-Dia:Que pasa Chika-san te perderas el atardecer si te quedas ahí parada mirando

-Chika:no es nada sigamos,ya estamos cerca,sigue subiendo cerca al templo tendremos una vista privilegiada.

Y después de caminar un poco llegaron a la cima de la montaña que estaba junto al acuario,en la cima se veía un hermoso templo sintoísta,el cual estaba lleno de mensajes de buenos deseos y de faroles por el año nuevo.

-Dia:me he divertido mucho hoy contigo Chika-san no tengo como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hoy,ya que al parecer nadie recordaba mi cumpleaños ni siquiera mis amigas mas cercanas y detesto eso.

-Chika:No hay de que,No te sientas mal por eso pues ahora recordaras esta fecha como un buen dia….bueno veras….como decirlo desde hace unos meses he sentido esta extraña sensación en mi pecho,al principio crei que era calor en mi cuerpo pero luego me di cuenta de que al parecer me gustas Dia Kurosawa.

Quisieras ser mi novia?

La Pregunta tomo desprevenida a Dia,sin embargo ato cabos en su cabeza,ella había sido muy atenta con ella el dia de su cumpleaños le alegro que alguien se hubiera esforzado tanto por hacerla feliz en su dia especial,empezó a darse cuenta que no era tan molesta después de todo,asi que tomo la iniciativa y lo hizo.

El silencio se veía en el lugar,como el sol se ocultaba dando paso a la noche

Y se veía como miles de faroles volaban por el cielo debido al inicio de un nuevo año,sumándose a esto unos fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el firmamento de la noche.

Dia estaba besando a Chika,con un sentimiento de desesperación al principio,luego paso a algo posesivo y lleno de amor,un sentímiento de felicidad inundaba el pecho de ambas,se separaron para tomar aire y ella dijo.

-Dia:Eso es un si,nunca nadie antes había sido tan amable conmigo,siempre me toman como una persona fría y seria por ser tan perfeccionista y por ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil,creo que esa imagen he dado y por eso tenia pocas amigas.

-Chika:Asi que te sentias sola,como sin nadie a quien poder acudir,pero dime que hay de Kanan y Mari o de tu hermana?

-Dia:Ellas dos están muy metidas en su mundo desde que se reconciliaron no quería ser la sobrante en su grupo,y en cuanto a Ruby ella esta muy feliz con sus amigas de primero.

-Chika:ya veo desde ahora en adelante llenare ese hueco de soledad,porque esto es una declaración de amor,asi que Kurosawa Dia lo preguntare una vez mas quieres ser mi novia?

-Dia:Sabes que podrían juzgarnos y vernos raro,verdad?

Pero bueno nunca me ha importado mucho la opinión de los demás sobre mi asi que eso es un si,te agradezco por haberme dado un estupendo cumpleaños Chika.

Y asi bajo la luz de la luna llena termina esta linda velada,Donde dos almas se habían unido como una sola.

 **Dependiendo de los Reviews y de la aceptacion de este loco Otp esto se podria convertir en una historia.**


	2. Los Sentimientos de Dia

**En vista de la aceptacion de este one-shot,ahora sera una historia asi que aqui los dejo con el primer capitulo**

 **Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **-0-**

Capitulo 1:Los Sentimientos de Dia

-Despues de ese calido beso bajo la luz de la luna donde dos almas se juraron amor eterno,el resto de la velada la podríamos describir de la siguiente manera Dia y Chika bajaron caminante alegremente cogidas de sus manos,y llegaron de vuelta a la entrada del templo donde se veian a Hanamaru,Ruby y Yoshiko pidiendo buenos deseos a sus vidas y a Aqours.

-En la entrada del templo-

-Ruby:me pregunto si ya es hora,Oneechan se pondré feliz cuando vea su sorpresa.

-Hanamaru:debemos volver rápido a tu casa-zura

-Yoshiko:Me ha llegado un mensaje de You-chan y Lily diciendo que debemos apurarnos.

Y asi rápidamente las de primero llegaron a la casa de los Kurosawa,este dia sus padres no habían podido estar aquí debido al trabajo,asi que le habían encargado a Ruby y las demás amigas de Dia que prepararan una fiesta sorpresa para ella,pero ahí era donde venia el problema hace unos días Dia había tenido una fuerte discusión con Kanan y Mari debido a que estas dos habían considerado mas importante ir a un evento de la familia de mari en kyoto que pasar ese dia con ella,asi que esto genero la discusión.

Donde cada una de ellas salio herida y lastimada,aunque hubiera sido un problema serio,tampoco era grave pero el daño ya estaba hecho asi que este cumpleaños lo pasaría sin sus mas grandes amigas,aunque ahora habría alguien que llenara ese vacio.

-Volviendo con Dia y Chika-

-Chika:Y bien te divertiste Kuro-chan,que fue lo que mas te gusto de tu dia.

-Dia:Ehh…me da vergüenza que me digas asi,pero te agradezco por todo he tenido un dia fabuloso,y contigo solo lo hace mejor.

-Chika:ohh me halagas Kuro-chan,pero hay aun una sorpresa mas grande esperándote en casa(debo agradecerle a You y Riko por esto después)

-Mientras tanto en la casa de las Kurosawa-

Las chicas hacían lo que podían por tener la caza lista para la sorpresa de Dia,You había matado dos pajaros de un tiro dándole el valor a su amiga de confesarse y de mantener a dia ocupada mientras ellas preparaban la casa para la pequeña reunión que se llevaría acabo,tan pronto como llegaran Dia y Chika,asi que Chika llamo a Riko para avisarle que ya se encontraban a 20 min de llegar.

Asi que Riko apuro al resto y las preparaciones finales estuvieron listas,Ruby las veía llegar por la ventana asi que apagaron las luces y esperaron a que entraran

-Dia:no recuerdo haber dejado apagado la luz?

-Chika:Talvez lo olvidaste

-Todas:Feliz Cumpleaños Dia/Oneechan

Y asi las chicas de primero y segundo abrazaron a Dia,ella no podía estar mas feliz,aunque se deprimio por un momento al ver que ni Kanan,ni Mari estaban con ella,Pero la tenia a ella a Chika,y también a su hermana y a las demás,asi que dejo eso de lado y empezaron a comer pastel,mientras que Dia les contaba como había estado su cumpleaños(decidio guardar el detalle de lo de Chika hasta el final)asi que siguieron riendo y abriendo los regalos que le habían traido a Dia.

El regalo de su hermanita era:Un hermoso Kimono negro con flores rojas.

El regalo de Hanamaru:fueron unas dulces y unas hebillas para su cabello

El regalo de Yoshiko y You fue:Un peluche gigante de pingüino

El regalo de Riko:fue una cancion que le compuso y cantada por Chika y ella

Y bueno Chika ya le dio todo lo que se merecia tener.

Y asi la noche finalizo bien,Hanamaru se fue con Yoshiko y You,Riko decidio esperar a que Chika se despidiera de su ahora novia Dia,Mientras que Ruby ya cambiada en su pijama bajo rápidamente y se topo con su hermana dándose un apasionado beso con Chika.

-Ruby:Oneechan que estas haciendo con Chika-san?

-Dia:(Demonios lo que faltaba,tendre que decirle antes de tiempo)Pues veras pequeña Ruby…

-Riko:Si serán idiotas,Chika dile algo a Ruby rápido!

-Chika:Dejame a mi Kuro-chan,pues veras Ruby,hoy tu hermana estaba muy triste pero paso un gran dia gracias a mi,y después de varios momentos juntas al parecer le guste a tu hermana y ahora somos pareja.

-Dia:Veras Ruby desde lo ocurrido con Kanan y Mari,sumado a pensar que pasaría un cumpleaños sola estaba muy triste pero de repente Chika animo mi dia y no solo eso tuvo el valor de hacer lo que no creía yo posible,declarme sus sentimientos,y acepte su amor,y ella por igual el mio,asi que ahora nos veras mas juntas,pero eso no significa que te deje de lado a ti Ruby.

Despues de un pequeño silencio,las 3 estaban expectantes a lo que diría Ruby.

-Ruby:Esta bien mientras seas feliz,Onee-chan,las apoyare pero si haces llorar a Onee-chan descubrirás un lado muy malo de mi.

-Chika:De acuerdo,y tranquila eso no pasara siempre hare feliz a Kuro-chan

-Dia:No me digas asi delante de mi hermana,es vergonzoso…

y Asi las dos se despidieron,y Chika se fue con Riko ya que ambas vivian cerca

tomaron el ultimo bus del dia en la estación,Riko le pregunto que como se sentía ahora que había sido capaz de declarar sus sentimientos a la persona que le gustaba,y ella le dijo que fue difícil pero que con un poco de voluntad y determinación lo pudo hacer.

Al llegar a casa Chika se acostó feliz pensando que este dia había sido el mejor dia de su vida,Por su parte Riko tenia una difícil decisión que tomar,y Dia mientras soñaba tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Al dia siguiente-

Dia se levanto llena de energías pensando que haría hoy,ya que aun faltaba una semana antes de que volvieran a clases,a su ultimo año en la escuela,sin embargo no pensaría en eso ahora aun tenia mucho por delante no solo ella sino su ahora novia,y las demás chicas de Aqours,salio de su cuarto y bajando las escaleras se topo con su madre y Ruby haciendo el desayuno.

Despues de desayunar se dirigio a bañarse pero antes de entrar le puso un mensaje a su novia.

-Dia:Estas libre esta noche?

-Chika:Si porque lo dices,acaso quieres que tengamos otra cita tan pronto?'

-Dia:no es para eso,necesito que me ayudes a ver que pasa con Riko-san la he visto actuar extraño últimamente.

Y asi es como tendrían que planear una forma de descubrir que ocurria con Riko que la tenia actuando tan distraída y distante últimamente.

-Centro de Numazu-

Riko estaba en una tienda de mangas comprando Doujins yuri,a la vez que miraba a todos lados esperando que no hubiera nadie,pero de repente y sin previo aviso alguien la agarro por detrás,era Chika acompañada de Dia,del susto que le pego Chika a Riko sus doujins cayeron al suelo y la pareja se dio cuenta de que los doujins que había comprado eran de Yuri y subgéneros de este.

No se les hizo raro de hecho sospechaban de estos gustos de Riko desde unos días antes de su competición en el Love Live,pero entonces se preguntaron si gusta del yuri y de las chicas porque aun no lo había manifestado es como si le tuviera miedo a la idea.

-Dia:Nee Riko-san en vista de esos doujins que compraste no puedes negar que te atraen las chicas o no?

-Chika:es cierto esa vez en tokio me hice la desentendida del asunto pero compraste un monton de mangas y doujins con temáticas yuri,asi que dime quien es la afortunada?You-chan?Yoshiko-chan?

-Riko:Son mis gustos espera que….No es de la incumbencia de ambas asi que no se metan en la vida de otras personas.

Chika/Dia:te ayudaremos en lo que quieras.

-Riko:Moo esta bien aceptare su ayuda pero con una condición.

 **Cual sera la condicion de Riko?,Quien sera la afortunada dueña de su amor?You o Yoshiko?**

 **tengo pensado abrir una votacion en mi pagina de fb para que escojan quien quieren que se quede con Riko,ya que aunque yo sea el autor es una decision dificil.**

 **Nos vemos en una proxima actualizacion!**


	3. La Extraña Peticion de Riko-chan

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **-0-**

 **Hola que tal me he ausentado un rato la razon se debia a un viaje que tuve que hacer de improvisto,las actualizaciones seguiran normales,pero para compensar mi falta subire dos capitulos hoy.**

 **Ahora con las reviews:**

 **-AaronVS3:Ohh veras torturare un poco a Riko con lo que leeras aqui,la pobre tendra una dificil decision,pero al final sera sorpresa,y si efectivamente no querian revelar que ella le gustan los lirios(;v)**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 2:La Extraña Peticion de Riko-Chan

Dia y Chika se habían quedado pensando en la extraña propuesta hecha por su amiga pelirroja,al principio se querían negar,pero luego al verla tan desanimada decidieron aceptar,y el problema no era ayudarla sino que era el siguiente ella no estaba segura acerca de lo que sentía,hace una semana en días diferentes y por separado You y Yoshiko le confesaron que tenían sentimientos de amor por ella y que querían una cita para ver por cual de las dos se decidia ella para que fuera su novia.

El problema era que no podía,no podía aceptar a una asi como asi y romperle el corazón a las otras,le repugnaba tan siquiera pensar en hacer algo tan sucio y cruel,asi que le pidió ayuda a su amiga Chika y a Dia,esperando que le dieran consejos o la ayudaran a hacer un plan para poder decidir con cual de las dos quedarse aunque sinceramente no podía herirlas.

Y eso nos trae de vuelta con nuestra querida pareja de protagonistas:

-Chika:Vaya creo que nos hemos metido en una situación un tanto peliaguda,lo lamento por arrastrarte a esto Kuro-chan.

-Dia:No es tu culpa querias hacer lo imposible por ayudar a tu amiga,asi que decidi ofrecerme,además soy buena planeando cosas asi que déjamelo a mi tu no te preocupes Chika-chan.

-Chika:Bueno si tu lo dices,confiare en tu palabra,y te seguire hasta el final por ahora deberíamos ir a comer algo, tu casa esta libre?

-Dia:Siempre lo esta si se trata de ti.

-Chika:Ohh como te amo Kuro-chan,no sabes lo alegre que me haces.

Despues de comer algo en casa de Dia,intentaron ver multiples escenarios de que pasaría si Riko salía con una o con la otra,desde probar una cita triple,hasta llevarlas a diferentes lugares del gusto de cada una a ver como reaccionarían,pero no sabían como proseguir con esas ideas dado que aunque ayudaran a Riko es muy posible que no todo saliera de acuerdo a lo planeado y que alguna de las 3 saliera lastimada.

Una de las buenas ideas que se les ocurrio era ponerle un micrófono a Riko en su oreja para que ellas le dijeran lo que debía de hacer exactamente en sus citas con You y Yoshiko,al principio se negó a regañadientes alegando que eso era una estupidez pero luego después de pensarlo mejor y de darse cuenta,que había algunas cosas en las que necesitaría ayuda decidio aceptar.

Otro factor importante fue ayudar a Riko a escoger como iria vestida ese dia

Después de estar escogiendo entre ropa casual o elegante,se decidio por un conjunto compuesto de una camisa blanca con un abrigo café y una falda rosa con unas botas cafes,Chika le dijo que con eso las tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano,por su lado Dia se encargo de decirle que pasara lo que pasara no fuera a estar nerviosa.

Asi que volvió a su casa,mañana seria el gran dia,tendría que elegir entre el amor de You o de Yoshiko,su mejor amiga o su amiga de la infancia,era una decisión muy difícil de tomar,llegado el momento tendría que elegir sabiamente,Por su parte Dia y Chika decidieron aprovechar esa noche para ir al cine a ver una película.

-Ya en el cine-

-Chika:Es difícil cual de estas dos deberíamos ver Dawn of the dead o la Pelicula Documental de u's,cual quieres ver?

-Dia:(Mmm me gustaría ver la de terror para que este mas cerca de mi,pero si vemos el documental ella estará conmovida y llorara,creo que ya se cual elegir)

-Dia:Veremos la de u's,si no te molesta

-Chika:Ohh por el contrario me agrada demasiado,se nota mucho como conoces mis gustos y yo los tuyos,es por eso que me enamore de ti,y ahora que estamos juntas se me hace todo como un sueño,un hermoso sueño del cual jamas despertaría.

Asi que después de esas palabras,ambas entraron a la función viendo a varios fanáticos y fanáticas de u's,que las reconocieron y les dieron su apoyo deseándoles lo mejor a su grupo de school idols para que crecieran,uno de ellos les dijo que tenían potencial para ser mas reconocidas que u's,era la primera vez que ambas vivian algo asi y se sintieron muy felices por el apoyo de la gente.

De resto la película prosiguió con total normalidad hasta que llegaron a las partes de Aishteru Banzai y de Boku wa Hitotsu no Hikari,Donde todos,incluidas nuestra querida pareja empezaron a llorar de nostalgia por recordar a las musas,después de la función,Chika esta vez fue la que tomo la iniciativa y decidio invitar a Dia a comer a su casa.

Al llegar a la entrada fue recibida por la familia de esta que le dio una calida bienvenida,Chika pregunto por su padre y su madre le dijo que llegaría de su viaje de negocios esta noche,Asi que la cena procedio con calma,la madre de Chika les pregunto por lo que habían hecho ese dia,a lo que ambas contestaron que estaban ayudando a una amiga de ellas en enredos amorosos,Dandose cuenta de que habían cometido un error decidieron callerse.

Y no porque fueran a sospechar de la relación de ambas sino que la hermana de Chika ya se daba una idea de a quien se referían ellas dos,y les lanzo una mirada complice,siguieron comiendo y después de acabar,Dia ayudo a lavar los platos sucios de la cena,la madre de Chika le dijo que no era necesario que se tomara esa molestia pero ella insistió en ayudar después de todo ella era muy educada.

Chika estaba con su hermana en su cuarto,esta le estaba interrogando a que soltara lo que sea que estuviera escondiendo,al final Chika desistio debido a que su hermana la amenazo con que escondería todas las mandarinas que tenían en casa,habiendo usado un truco tan sucio para atacar su punto débil,esta le dijo que después de meditar sus sentimientos se le había confesado a Dia y ahora eran novias,esto su hermana ya lo veía venir le deseo suerte y le dijo que pensara bien que le diría a sus padres cuando tuvieran el valor de decirles eso.

Por otra parte le conto sobre el problema que tenia su amiga Riko y ambas llegaron a la misma conclusión debía de hallar una manera de romper ese triangulo amoroso sin causarles daño a alguna de las dos chicas,después de esa charla,Chika volvió a bajar al comedor encontrando que su madre aun seguía arreglando las cosas que quedaban por por ordenar,le pregunto a esta que donde estaba Dia.

Y Esta le dijo que allí estaba,Se encontraba dormida en un sofá,tenia una manta rosa encima,la cual Chika reconocio y un violento sonrojo invadio su cara,su novia,su querida Kuro-chan estaba durmiendo con la manta que ella usaba cuando era pequeña,esto la hizo morirse de un ataque de ternura que difícilmente pudo reprimir,mas aun delante de su madre hasta que escucho las palabras.

-Cuidala mucho,no la dejes sola,aunque parezca fuerte es muy terca cuando se propone algo y es muy frágil,debes ser su soporte su faro en medio de la oscuridad-

Esas palabras habían salido de la boca de su madre,pero ahora venia la pregunta que era como?

-Chika:Mama espera como te enteraste?

-Midori:Se le notaba en la cara a tu amiga,después de que me ayudara hable un rato con ella y se le notaba muy alegre cuando le contaba cosas sobre ti asi que supuse que algo me estaban ocultando,le pregunte que cuanto tiempo llevaban saliendo las dos.

-Chika:Mama no hagas eso es vergonzoso!

-Midori:Dejame terminar,y bueno después de que se sorprendiera lo admitió tímidamente asi que lo supe todo y quiero que sepas que te apoyo hija mia,no soy una de esas personas misogenas que juzgarían a sus hijos o hijas por su sexualidad.

-Chika:Gracias mama,por cierto porque le diste mi manta?

-Midori:Pues veras ahora que veo a Dia me recordaba mucho a una amiga mia de la adolescencia de cuando estudiamos en Urabonoshi,ven mira la foto.

-Se puede ver en la foto a una chica pelianarajanda oscura con cabello largo y un uniforme escolar con un liston rojo y a su lado una chica con su pelo negro cayendo en una larga trenza vestia el mismo uniforme que la otra y tenia esos ojos color verde,se les veía muy alegres a ambas junto con un gran grupo de chicas-

-Chika:Espera mama esa es la madre de Dia!

-Midori:Si esa es ella,es una gran amiga mia después de acabar la universidad supe que se caso con un apuesto pelirrojo llamado Tetsu Kurosawa y después no volvi a saber de ella,que pequeño es el mundo quien diría que la hija de Hisui estaría en la misma escuela y grupo que el de mi hija.

Despues de eso Chika había averiguado una parte de la vida de su madre que no conocía,estaba un poco cansada por ayudar a Riko asi que decidio con mucho cuidado y sin despertar a Dia acostarse junto a ella,de repente sintió como ella recostaba su cabeza en su hombro y sintió como la abraza,sin mediar mas palabras entendio ese mensaje silencioso y se quedo dormida mañana tendrían que supervisar que Riko no fuera a cometer una estupidez.

 **Y Bien Hemos visto una parte del pasado de la madre de Chika,La pobre de Riko pasara por unas situaciones un tanto incomodas y chistosas,nos vemos en un rato con la siguiente actualización.**

 **Se despide su fiel amigo Ryuzaki Uchida.**


	4. Las Locuras Que Haces Por Amor

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **-0-**

 **Cuando alguna de las dos hable con riko por el micrófono estará escrito en negrilla.**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 3:Las Locuras que Haces por Amor

Era el gran dia Riko aunque nerviosa estaba lista para tener sus dos citas primero iria con You,asi que quedo de reunirse con esta en la escuela de natación de esta le costo un poco llegar ya que no conocía esa parte del pueblo pero al fin llego y allí estaba You hermosa como siempre,vestia una camisa de rayas blancas y azules con una chaqueta gris y unos shorts beige y unos converse rojos,ella recibió a Riko con un gran abrazo y asi empezó la cita.

 **-Dia:Muy bien según lo que pude averiguar You ama los animales marinos mas que nada en el mundo asi que debes de llevarla al acuario de la ciudad,el dia de hoy hay una exhibición de delfines allí.**

 **-Riko:Gracias por el consejo Dia-san**

 **-Dia:No hay de que,ahora ve y has feliz a esa hermosas chica.**

Despues de haber tomado el bus llegaron al acuario se divirtieron viendo diferentes especies de peces y almorzaron allí,después de descansar un rato Riko le dijo a You que la llevaría a ver algo especial y asi fue como la llevo a uno de los estanques donde mucha gente y niños veian y jugaban con los delfines fascinados claro que con el permiso de los entrenadores.

Despues de cambiar sus vestimentas por unos trajes de baño de natación se pusieron unos chalecos y entraron,podría decirse que fue una experiencia maravillosa y mágica para You el poder estar jugando y conviviendo con delfines esas dos horas jamas se irían de su vida Riko había hecho algo fantástico por ella.

Despues de salir de allí,Riko decidio llevársela a un edificio llamado Sakura Magic Shop,en ese lugar podias hacer cosplay y tener una sesión de fotos después de elegir entre varios estilos que le gustaran a You,esta arrastro a Riko a entrar con ella en esto,hicieron varios por ejemplo.

You se disfrazo de Hanayo de u's y Luego de Haruhi Suzumiya,después probo disfrazándose de una Witch de Strike witches su vestimenta consistía en un abrigo militar azul y un traje de baño escolar azul con orejas y cola de mapache,decir que Riko estaba conteniendo las ganas de tirársele encima a hacerla suya,era poco después de eso acabo con un cosplay de Rin Kaganime.

Por su parte Riko siendo un tanto penosa para esto probo primero disfrazándose de Akagi de Kancolle,se veía hermosa con ese cosplay,luego se puso un traje muy similar al que usaba Maki Nishikino en la cancion de Dacing stars on me,se veía muy bien con este luego de eso y por ultimo decidio hacer un cosplay de Megurine Luka y luego de eso volvieron a probador a cambiarse por la ropa que tenían originalmente,dieron las gracias al fotógrafo y al personal de la tienda y reclamaron sus fotos antes de irse.

Para ambas había sido una experiencia muy divertida y buena además de que You era en secreto adicta a los uniformes,trajes y al cosplay asi que Riko cumplio con uno de sus deseos,y por ultimo lo ultimo que harian seria ir nadando a un lugar especial,fueron donde Kanan que las recibió y les presto unos trajes de buceo,Riko la llevo hasta ese lugar donde había encontrado la inspiración para volver a tocar piano,y en el fondo del agua se podía ver escrito si quería que fuera su novia.

You lloro de alegría y asintió con la cabeza llevándola bajo el agua le dio un hermoso y tierno beso mientras eran bañadas bajo los brazos del sol,sin embargo salieron rápido y Riko le dijo que aun asi iria a la cita con Yoshiko,se sincero explicando sus motivos de que no quería ganarse el odio o maltratar a alguna de las dos o,a ambas asi que decidio ir mientras You volvia a donde Kanan donde la estaría esperando.

-Kanan:estas segura de esto,podría ser extraño y podrias salir lastimada?

-You:Estoy 100% segura,confía en Riko-chan y se que hara lo correcto además de que tiene un buen motivo para hacerlo.

Rapidamente Riko llego agotada al apartamento de esta donde Yoshiko vestia un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo con unas alas de demonio a la espalda y una cola esa vista dejaba envelesada a Riko creía que estaba viendo la cosa mas sexy que jamas veria en su vida,los colores se le subieron a la cara.

Pero claro después de recomponerse salieron a ir a una tienda donde Yoshiko le hizo probarse varios atuendos de Chuuni a Riko hasta que se quedo con uno de maid demoniaca que venia con un parche en el ojo,Yohane veía fascinada a la chica que le gustaba y le dijo que lo llevara puesto durante el resto de la cita.

Despues de eso fueron a una tienda de música donde Yohane se enamoro de una guitarra negra con calaveras,Riko se dio cuenta de que ella quería esa guitarra asi que sacrificando los ahorros de un mes que tenia se la compro,Yohane le dio un gran abrazo a esta y Riko sonrojada podía sentir como se apretaban sus pechos contra los de ella asi que le dijo que la soltara.

Despues de eso Riko saco de su bolsillo una sorpresa para Yohane,eran unos boletos para ver a su banda favorita que estaba tocando en la ciudad,la banda era Silouhette después de un emotivo y hermoso concierto cargada de rock y pop las dos se retiraron un poco sudadas y de camino a casa Riko la metio en un callejón poniéndola contra una pared dándole un apasionado beso,ambas sentían como sus lenguas chocaban la una con la otra como luchando por tener ese jugozo néctar.

Ese jugozo sabor de la otra,después de quedarse sin aire ambas se detuvieron,Riko se maldecia por lo que haría pero le dijo también que quería que fuera su novia,a lo cual esta acepto muy feliz dejando su lado Chuuni de lado y llorando en los hombros de esta.

Aunque Riko le dijo lo que la atormentaba pensó que se lo tomaría mal pero no,de hecho decidio acompañarla a buscar a You y esta fue su conversación

-Riko:Escuchen es raro y difícil para mi decir esto pero no puedo rechazar a ninguna de las dos,las quiero mucho y no quisiera hacerles ese daño.

-You:Pero eres una persona muy importante para mi jamas podría odiarte y Yoshiko-chan es mi amiga también.

-Yoshiko:Es cierto Lily te amo con locura y no podría vivir sin ti pero no me gustaría que You me odie.

-Riko:no interrumpan déjenme terminar,después de meditarlo mucho y de darme cuenta que lo que siento por ambas es lo mismo quisiera preguntarles

Puedo ser novia de ambas,por favor las amo con la misma intesidad y les tengo el mismo cariño no podría vivir sin una o sin la otra.

Despues de esto ambas se sonrojaron y todas quedaron mudas por unos momentos hasta que You rompió el silencio.

-You:Seria raro y aunque no este segura veo que eres sincera con lo que dices asi que por mi parte no le veo ningún problema de hecho Yoshiko-chan me cae bien.

-Yoshiko:Lily es la que tiene la palabra final y Yohane aceptara ser su fiel amante eterna pero quiere que también se una You-chan.

-Riko:Esperen eso es un si de ambas?

-You y Yoshiko:Si aceptamos hacer parte de tu extraño harem con la condicion de que no traigas a nadie mas y que nunca jamas nos abandones.

Despues de eso las tres se abrazaron,juntas tenían una mezcla de sentimientos de todo tipo,felicidad,miedo,excitación,estaban expectantes y de repente You beso a Yoshiko con un sexy beso apasionado,Riko veía esto sonrojada,pero luego ambas empezaron a besar a Riko en las mejillas,por ultimo fueron a comer algo a casa de you.

 **Advertencia de Lemon:Escena Yuri Hard**

Lo que nadie esperaba era que esas dos metieron unas pastillas blancas a la bebida de Riko y de la nada tenia mucho calor y todo se le hizo borroso,mientras sentía como le quitaban el abrigo y le desabotonaban la camisa dejandoa la vista su sujetador rojo con rosas,las otras dos chicas también dejaron a la vista los suyos se podía ver el nerviosismo en las caras de ambas.

De repente empezaron a Besar a Riko en las orejas extasiándola con esa sensación de los dioses,esta al darse cuenta que no podía poner resistencia se dio cuenta de que le dieron un afrodiasiaco,y mientras you le mordia el cuello-se podía escuchar pequeños gemidos provenientes de la boca de esta.

Por su parte Yoshiko aprovecho para abrir las piernas de esta dejando a la vista sus bragas rojas,no pudo aguantar mas y empezó a lamerlas,mientras que sentía como Riko se retorcia del placer de esas sensaciones,cada estocada de la lengua de Yoshiko era un mar de placer para Riko,mientras que You paso de morderla a empezar a retirar lentamente su sujetador y el de ella.

Jugando con su dedo llego hasta el abdomen de Riko y veía su excitada expresión como deseando mas,luego You subio sus dedos y se detuvo en sus pechos y los empezó a lamer como un bebe recién nacido necesitado de la leche de su madre,la cara de Riko ahora mismo era un poema,estaba extasiada y sacaba la lengua como un animal hambriento.

Yoshiko paso a retirar su vestido asi como sus bragas y también las de Riko,You hizo lo mismo y tras eso las dos llevaron a Riko a la cama de sus padres donde siguieron haciéndolo,Tras eso ambas procedieron a meterse sus dedos mutuamente volviendo la cama un mar de jugos,parecían mas animales que personas con lo que hacían.

Luego de varias caricias Riko se quedo recostada mientras You se ponía sobre sus vaginas y empezaba a rozarlas con las de ella y por su parte Yoshiko se puso sobre la cara de Riko mientras esta la lamia las tres iban incrementando la velocidad de sus movimientos e gemían sin detenerse hasta que las 3 llegaron al climax y no pudieron mas,quedaron dormidas con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Y a la mañana siguiente Riko se despertó en una cama que no era de ella veía el cuarto muy desordenado con la ropa de ellas tirada por todas partes además de ver muchas manchas en la cama y cuando se dispuso a levantarse vio que era abrazada de ambos lados de You y Yoshiko,pero hubo un detalle que la perturbo las 3 estaban desnudas.

Sin saber que mas decir solo pudo soltar una palabra:

!Pero que demonios paso aquí anoche y porque terminanos asi!

 **Que les parecía la escena lemon es mi primer intento haciendo una,tómense la molestia de decirme que detalles debería mejorar**

 **A que no se veian venir algo asi no :D**

 **Ahora deberan llamarla Reina del Harem**

 **Nos vemos en la Proxima actualización.**


	5. El Viaje Secreto A Tokyo

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **-0-**

 **Me demore un poco preparandoles esta pequeña sorpresa.**

 **Ahora los Reviews:**

 **-AaronVS3:La verdad fue un momento de inspiracion creativa,oh claro tendras mas momentos de ellas proximamente.**

 **-Naoto S:Gracias me halagan tus comentarios,y en cuanto a la idea pues me puse a pensar no vendria mal un mini harem a Riko,ademas de que me daba cierto pesar dejar a una de las chicas solas,pero bueno al parecer todo salio bien.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con la historia:**

 **La Princesa de Cristal**

 **Capitulo 4:El Viaje Secreto a Tokyo**

-Dejando de lado el curioso final de Riko-

Nuestras queridas protagonistas se preparaban para algo que ambas habían planeado hace mucho,un viaje a tokyo,tanto para despejar sus mentes de las practicas para el próximo Love Live,como para pasar un tiempo a solas,asi que después de tener todo listo y el permiso de sus familias,partieron en la mañana hacia tokyo.

-En ese momento en casa de You-

-Riko:Rayos que debería hacer? Correr? Volver a dormir y hacer como si no paso nada? O despertarlas?

Y en ese momento ve como You y Yoshiko la abrazan mas fuerte dándose cuenta que después de todo no había estado tan mal,para sus adentros le agradecia a Chika y Dia por darle el valor y los consejos,pero aun asi mantedria vigilidas a esas dos para que no la drogaran como lo hicieron anoche.

-En el tren de camino a Tokyo-

-Dia:Se ve tan bella cuando duerme,me dan unas ganas de besarla ahora.

A su lado estaba Chika dormida en su hombro,aun quedaba un largo camino para llegar a la ciudad,era de mañana aun se veian el sol salir,y podía ver claramente por su ventana el monte fuji,escucho a Chika hablar dormida.

-Chika:Mandarinas,muchas mandarinas,ven prueba una Kuro-chan.

Dia se sintió aludida pero lo dejo pasar pensando que talvez estaba teniendo un buen sueño no quiso despertarla,de hecho ahora si que se convencia mas de porque la amaba tanto,ver su apacible rostro mientras dormia era una experiencia única,viendo que aun estaba muy temprano decidio recostarse sobre esta y dormir para no estar cansada cuando llegaran a Tokyo en unas horas.

-Tokyo-

El tren llegaba a la estación de harajuku,mientras la gente empezaba a bajar del tren,y los otros se quedaban para ir a otras estaciones,Chika y Dia bajaron del tren

Ya habían estado una vez antes en la ciudad,cuando participaron en el love live

Decidieron ir a visitar Shibuya y se tomaron una foto con la estatua de hachiko luego de eso decidieron ir a buscar un restaurante para ir comer algo.

-Chika:Vaya pero que bonita es esta parte de la ciudad no lo crees?

-Dia:Si asi es y pensar de que pequeña le tenia pánico a esta ciudad.

-Chika:Pero aun me cuesta entender como te perdiste en esa estación,algo asi no es propio de ti.

-Dia:Moo,era solo una niña pequeña que esperabas que estuviera bien por mi cuenta?

-Chika:Ya tranquila no te enojes te comprare un helado luego.

-Dia:Ni creas que lograras convencerme con eso….Bueno si es de Matcha hare como que no paso nada.

-Chika:Kuro-chan quien lo diría eres un poco tsundere,justo como lo era Nishikino Maki de u's.

Y asi Dia empezó a perseguir a Chika por haberle dicho eso,mientras esta corria por su vida llego a la zona de los centros comerciales y vio en un letrero que decía

Ichi-Maru-Kyu(109),rápidamente se dio cuenta que era una tienda de ropa muy famosa y pensó que seria una buena oportunidad para cambiar de estilo.

Decidio ponerse una camisa amarilla con una falda anaranjada y un saco anaranjado atado a su cintura con unas medias negras y unos zapatos cafes se veía muy bien tanto que estaba atrayendo las miradas de los chicos y chicas del lugar,inclusive las de los trabajadores de la tienda.

Y para mas hacerle mas énfasis le dio por colocarse unos lentes y una boina con orejas de gato,poco era decir que los chicos se habían vuelto locos de ver tanta belleza y dulzura juntas,y la cara de las chicas también era un poema,mientras que Chika seguía en su mundo sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto Dia se mato la cabeza buscándola en diferentes tiendas y restaurantes pero ni rastro de Chika hasta que vio una gran conmoción en el local 109,asi que decidio entrar allí y se topo con una gran cantidad de personas viendo a su novia,al principio pensó en ponerse celosa y marcar su territorio pero luego al acercarse mas vio que esta estaba cantando una cancion,y esa cancion era Kimetayo hand in hand,pronto mas gente se unio a cantar con ella y se formo un verdadero espectáculo dentro de la tienda.

Poco después de eso y de la cancion le preguntaron si era la líder del grupo de Aqours a lo cual ambas se sorprendieron dado que no pensaron que fueran a ser tan reconocidas en Tokyo pero asi fue,y la gente le empezó a pedir autógrafos,Dia observaba tranquila lo hermosa que se veía su novia con esa ropa hasta que alguien le toco la espalda.

-Fans:Disculpa eres tu Kurosawa Dia de Aqours?

-Dia:Si porque la pregunta?...oh espera.

Y también le empezaron a pedir autógrafos a ella,hasta que una chica encapuchada les ayudo a escapar y les dijo que la siguieran,rápidamente y después de salir de allí las 3 tomaron el metro en dirección a Akiba,pero la pareja tenia la duda quien era la chica que les había ayudado a escapar,rápidamente esta se quito la capucha revelando que era nada mas y nada menos que Kousaka Honoka.

Chika se encontraba estupefacta,y Dia se había quedado muda de la impresión,la mayor de las 3 decidio tomar la voz:

-Honoka:Veo que es la primera vez que vienen a Tokyo,y viendo el alboroto que causaron debo suponer que o son idols,o school idols o son parte de una banda pero viéndolas de cerca descartaría esa 3ra opción.

Las dos se seguían mirando no creían que estuvieran delante de la legendaria líder de u's,de la salvadora de los love live,si bien era cierto que cuando Aqours encontró su rumbo nunca mas volvieron a expresar tan abiertamente su fanatismo por u's y sus integrantes eso no quita que ahora misma y con Honoka en frente las dos no sabían como actuar.

-Honoka:Hola? Acaso son mudas? Hay alguien allí,es descortes no presentarse con la gente.

Rapidamente ambas hicieron una reverencia lo cual incomodo un poco a Honoka pero lo dejo pasar.

-Chika:Mi nombre es Chika Takami,soy la líder y creadora del grupo Aqours,no soy de Tokyo vengo de Uchiura,y fuiste mi inspiración es un gran placer conocerte Kousaka-san.

-Honoka:Tranquila no tienes que ser tan respetuosa y formal conmigo,si bien es cierto que mi fama me precede,u's ya quedo atrás en el pasado,pero bueno ahora tu-dijo señalando a Dia con el dedo.

-Dia:Yo….Yo….Yo soy Dia Kurosawa,miembro de aqours también,soy un poco seria y estricta y soy una gran fan de u's.

-Honoka:Ya veo asi que ambas son School Idol,pero que hacen aquí en Tokyo tan lejos de su hogar-dijo ella mirándolas con una mirada sospechosa.

Rapidamente ambas se sonrojaron y justo cuando Honoka iba a señalar lo obvio,llegaron a la estación,esta le pidió a ambas que la siguieran,las llevo hasta su hogar,el cual era un pequeño departamento que quedaba en un barrio cercano al templo donde Nozomi era sacerdotisa,ambas seguían en silencio sin creer lo que pasaba,después de llegar al piso de ella que era el tercero entraron al apartemento y se escucharon unos ruidos,un plato romperse y se escucho.

-Moo Maki eres una idiota,como vas a soltar un plato con comida hecha por mi.

Y rápidamente una segunda voz le respondio.

-No es mi culpa,había una araña y…Espera porque me regañas? Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Y sin medir mas palabra las 3 entraron a la pequeña pero acogedora sala,habían dos sofás,un kotatsu en el suelo y se podían ver unos cuadros con paisajes y sobre una mesa fotos de la vida de Honoka en la escuela,con sus amigas,con su grupo de idols y una foto con las chicas de A-rise además de una ultima foto con Kira Tsubasa.

Se podía ver a Yazawa Nico cocinando algo,a Nishikino Maki limpiando el desastre que había hecho y en el sofá se podía ver una melena castaña que apenas vio entrar a Honoka la tacleo con un abrazo y le planto un beso en la boca dicha persona era Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa:Honky,llegaste porque te demoraste tanto…espera esas son visitas

-dijo mirando a la pelinegra y a la pelinaranja que estaban con una cara de póker detrás de Honoka,nadie les creería lo que estaban viendo,Kira Tsubasa era pareja de Kousaka-san,rápidamente nico se acerco y se quedo analizando a ambas chicas hasta que dijo

-Nico:Bienvenidas pasen,siéntase como en su hogar,bueno el de Honoka y

Maki-chan,tranquilas no muerdo.

-Maki:Correccion si lo hace no les gustaría verla enojada.

-Nico:Tu no tenias que limpiar?

-Maki:Si señora-rapidamente volvió a limpiar con una velocidad de los mil demonios.

-Honoka:oh lo olvidaba ellas son Chika y Dia,y son School idols,están de visita en la ciudad,ohh bueno yo diría que en temas mas intimos.

-Tsubasa:Es eso cierto,chicas?

-Chika/Dia:Si..bueno no,si la verdad nuestra intención era viajar a conocer la ciudad pero la realidad es otra hace poco nos hicimos pareja y queríamos venir a relajarnos.

Dijeron ambas nerviosas y en sincronía.

-Nico:Eso es todo,es bastante común ver a las parejas jóvenes queriendo tener sus momentos a solas.

-Maki:Vaya Nico ya hablas como toda una adulta.

-Nico:Pues claro ya somos adultas o no?

-Dia:Disculpa Yazawa-san pero que hacen aquí el dia de hoy?

-Nico:Dime Nico o Nico-chan cualquier amiga de Honoka es mi amiga,pues la verdad estábamos subiéndole el animo a esta cabeza hueca,una de sus amigas se fue para no volver.

-Maki:Espera Honoka no saques eso,aun esta muy temprano para beber.

-Se veía a Honoka sacando unas 6 cervezas y se las ofrecio al grupo-

-Chika:Espera Honoka-san digo Kousaka-san aun no tenemos edad para beber.

-Dia:Si eso es verdad.

-Honoka:No importa,me han caído bien son mis invitadas,están en mi casa mientras no salga de aquí no habrá problema con que tomen un poco.

Ambas chicas probaron y al principio no les gusto pero luego se acostumbraron al sabor,y ya con las 6 chicas sentadas,Honoka les pidió que hicieran un brindis y después de hacerlo esta puso una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Chika:Disculpa Kira-san pero porque esta asi?

-Tsubasa:Oh veras todo comenzó cuando:

Se veian a las chicas en su fiesta de graduación,después de haberse despedido de sus compañeras tuvieron una reunión en casa de Nozomi unos días después debían preparar el cumpleaños de Kotori en ese dia Umi le confesaría lo que sentía hacia ella,pero todo se fue al diablo el dia de la fiesta,estaban allí su abuelo los de ambas,y justo cuando Umi le confeso lo que sentía,Kotori la rechazo llorando diciendo que eso no era algo natural,y el abuelo miraba a Umi con una mirada desaprobatoria,después de que casi ocurriera un altercado entre el hermano de Kotori y el abuelo de esta se acabo la fiesta y dos días después las chicas se enteraron de que Kotori había sido mandada a parís a estudiar diseño de modas lejos de las personas que amaba,su abuelo había hecho eso,Umi había entrado en una gran depresión y se le veía rara vez lo único que se sabia es que su prima la visitaba de cuando en vez pero nada mas,y Honoka se sentía sola,después de la separación de las musas y de esos problemas ella se sumio en una depresión hasta que un dia fue encontrada por Tsubasa en un parque llorando y esta la abrazo,diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Despues de eso y de saber que Honoka no tenia donde vivir,Maki la recibió en su casa y hace unos dos meses vivía allí.

Despues de escuchar la historia ambas chicas tenían sentimientos encontrados y entonces Nico les dijo:

-Nico:Talvez sea obra del destino que estén aquí,pero ustedes dos le recuerdan a ella en cierta manera a sus amigas y su vieja vida,asi que si las trajo aquí fue por algo.

-Maki:ella se había vuelto muy cerrada con todos y no le vendría mal tener un nuevo grupo de amigas que la ayudasen a salir de esa depresión.

-Tsubasa:Es cierto,por cierto Nico deberías llevarnos a tu restaurante tengo una idea para animarla,pero necesito la ayuda de las que están aquí.

 **Y con eso finaliza el capitulo de esta semana.**


	6. La Fiesta Sorpresa de Honoka

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Lamento la tardanza,hubo ciertos detalles que no me gustaron del borrar que tenia asi que reescribi todo y he aqui el resultado,no siendo mas ahora vamos con las reviews:**

 **-AaronVS3:Si se pondra interesante la historia de aqui en adelante,veras varias sorpresas**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con la historia.**

 **-0-**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 5:La Fiesta Sorpresa de Honoka

Despues de lo dicho por Tsubasa,La reunión siguió con normalidad después de contar unas cuantas bromas y experiencias de vida,la pareja de uchiura,se dieron cuenta de que era tarde y solo habían reservado dos días en el hotel asi que no tendrían donde quedarse,previniendo esto Maki les dijo que tenia ningún problema en recibirlas en su hogar.

En cuanto a Honoka y Nico estas dos estaban ya pasadas de tragos,asi que Tsubasa con ayuda de Dia les quitaron las bebidas que les quedaban y estas se molestaron por eso pero con un grito de Tsubasa ambas quedaron palidas como un fantasma del susto asi que decidieron ir al cuarto y tratar de dormir,después de que Maki con ayuda de Chika arreglara el desastre,se quedo hablando un poco con esta sobre su vida.

-Maki:Asi que creciste en Uchiura,es una bonita ciudad un poco calmada no como el gran ajetreo que se vive dia a dia aquí en tokyo.

-Chika:Si asi es,además de ser una acogedora ciudad,tiene lugares muy lindos y allí fue donde conoci a mis compañeras idols.

-Maki:Oh ya veo eso se oye interesante cuéntame acerca de ellas

-Chika:Pues empezamos únicamente 2,con mi amiga Watanabe You,luego se nos unio una chica proveniente de aquí de Otonokizaka.

-Maki:Enserio,wow y de casualidad podrias decirme quien es esa chica.

-Chika:Pues veras se llama Sakuraichi Riko y es la compositora de mi grupo además de ser una gran pianista y una muy buena amiga.

-Maki:ya veo asi que cumplio su sueño,me alegro por ella.

-Chika:La conociste?

-Maki:Si fue por solo un año pero si la conoci,era una chica muy cerrada y no confiaba en sus habilidades con el piano,pero le di un impulso y me alegra ver que no lo haya desaprovechado.

-Chika:Ya veo,me alegra saber que fuiste como la senpai de mi querida amiga.

-Maki:Si es bueno pero yo que tu no diría eso tan alto,las paredes tienen oídos y tu noviecita te podría estar escuchando asi que se mas precavida te lo digo por experiencia(Recordando lo celosa que era Nico con ella)

-Chika:lo tendre en cuenta,luego después de varios problemas y otras cosas se nos unieron mi amiga Hanamaru y la hermana de Dia,Ruby Kurosawa,poco después se nos uniria Yoshiko Tsushima.

-Maki:Asi que ella tiene una hermana que dato tan interesante,espera dijiste Tsushima?

-Chika:Si asi es hay algún problema?

-Maki:No no tranquila,solo que me parecio conocido su apellido.

-Chika:Ya veo,bueno y poco después se unieron mis otras amigas de 3ro Kanan,Mari quien ama mucho a las school idols y mi querida Dia,después de estar las nuevo entrenamos mucho y logramos llegar a la final del Love live.

-Maki:Asi que ustedes también van encaminadas al éxito,eso me alegra,escucha deberíamos seguir esta conversación mañana ya es un poco tarde ahora.

Y haciendo caso a eso mientras en el cuarto de huéspedes se veía a Nico y Honoka dormir como bebes,en el otro cuarto se veía a Tsubasa ya dormida,Maki siguió derecho a su habitación no sin antes avisarle a las chicas donde dormirían

Maki decidio prestarles el cuarto que era de Nico cuando esta se quedaba aquí a veces,la pareja procedio a entrar y ya después de que cada una tuviera su pijama

(Chika una camiseta azul y un short azul y Dia una camiseta de tirantes y un short rosa)Despues de eso se dispusieron a dormir abrazadas.

-La mañana siguiente-

Dia se había levantado primero creyendo que era la única,lo hizo con cuidado de no despertar a Chika pues esta aun dormia plácidamente en la cama,Al llegar a la cocina vio a Nico lo cual se le hizo extraño viendo como esta había acabado la noche anterior,se le veía muy animada conocinando,lo que sea que fuera llego a la nariz de Dia ese olor tan delicioso,asi que perdiendo el miedo decidio acercarse y se dio cuenta de que Nico estaba haciendo Omelette,todos se veian iguales menos uno que al parecer tenia mucho tomate.

Dia se acerco y Nico le saludo alegremente,le dijo que si le podía pasar unas cosas de la despensa,después de hacer aquello Nico le pidió que si porfavor podía llamar a las demás para darles el desayuno,después de cumplir con esto y estar todas en la mesa desayunando se les veía somnolientas,pero después de probar lo que hizo Nico acompañada de un jugo de naranja y un café todas recuperaron sus energías y se sintieron fascinadas por la cocina de esta.

Unas horas después Honoka fue a su trabajo,este era que después de haber dejado u's se había vuelto compositora para artistas famosos entre esos el grupo de su novia A-rise,por su parte Maki tenia que ir a cumplir su turno en el hospital pero les prometio al resto que las veria en el restaurante tan pronto acabara su turno.

En cuanto al resto del grupo se dirigieron al restaurante de Nico,era un restaurante que tenia un estilo de las casas del periodo Edo,por dentro aunque conservara su tradicional estilo japonés,se veía lo tecnológico como la cocina,el puesto del cajero y varios televisores repartidos en las columnas del restaurante,las mesas eran tradicionales de la época y en medio del restaurante había una plaza central con un árbol de cerezos en el centro,decir que Dia y Chika estaban fascinidas se quedaba corto.

Despues de aquello y con ayuda de los empleados del lugar decidieron preparar el lugar para una fiesta,cosa la cual animo a las chicas,después de poner todas las decoraciones y de tener una gran selección de platos occidentales y japoneses listos,decidieron juntar 3 mesas para hacer una mas grande y allí pusieron la comida,después de eso Nico decidio llamar a sus dos mas grandes amigas de toda la vida,o al menos eso aparentaba,había llamado a Eli y Nozomi que les dijeron que estarían allí en menos de una hora.

Tsubasa había ido a cambiarse,esta vestia una chaqueta blanca con una falda negra y medias negras con unas zapatillas blancas y una boina negra,se veía bien y nadie podía negarlo,por su parte Nico tenia su pelo suelto,llevaba un sueter rosado y unos jeans con unos tenis rojos, y en cuanto a Dia esta llevaba su vestido azul con unas zapatillas negras,por su parte Chika seguía con la nueva vestimenta que había comprado.

Despues de quedarse discutiendo un poco escucharon como alguien abrió la puerta:

-Nozomi:Moo Elicchi te dije que tuvieras mas cuidado por donde pisabas.

-Eli:Ya te dije que fue sin intención,lo lamento esta bien después de esto te comprare un parfait.

-Nozomi:te has salvado por esta vez,pero quien sabe la próxima.

Despues de quedárselas viendo,ambas chicas de uchiura reconocieron a las personas frente a ellas,Chika ya no reaccionaba de una manera fanatica,asi que procedio a mostrar respeto y presentarse.

-Chika:Mi nombre es Takami Chika,soy amiga de Nico y Honoka-san,espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Eli:El gusto es mio,me llamo Eli Ayase y sera un placer compartir contigo.

-Nozomi:Oh vaya eres muy respetuosa,hay acaso algún motivo oculto,por que si lo hay las cartas me lo diran.

-Eli:No le hagas caso a Nozomi,pero bueno y como se llama tu amiga,veo que no se ha querido presentar.

Dia estaba conteniendo las ganas de saltarle encima a alabarla y pedirle un autógrafo,esta delante de su mayor inspiración de su ídolo a seguir y aunque ya hubiera conocido a varias de las musas,el tratar de entablar conversación con Eli se le hacia difícil,pero reunio un poco de fuerzas y se calmo empezando asi a presentarse.

-Dia:Soy Kurosawa Dia,también amiga de Honoka-san y estoy de visita aquí en la ciudad es un gran gusto conocerte Ayase-san.

-Eli:No hay problema puedes decirme Eli o Eli-chan no hay necesidad de que seas tan formal después de todo las amigas de Honoka son mis amigas también-diciendo esto con una sonrisa.

-Nozomi:Veo que te pones muy feliz cerca de Chika,acaso ustedes dos….

-Nico:Si son pareja,podrias dejar tu interrogatorio para después,estamos esperando a que llegue Maki,después de todo debemos recibir a Honoka con una sorpresa.

-Tsubasa:Asi es no queremos que nada se arruine.

Rapidamente vieron como un deportivo rojo aparcaba a la entrada del restaurante y como una peliroja corriendo aun con la bata blanca puesta se les acerco:

-Maki:Llegue a tiempo?

-Dia:Pues digamos que por un pelo y casi no la cuentas.

-Nico:Llegas tarde pero te salvaste Honoka aun no ha llegado,que sabes de ella Tsubasa?

-Tsubasa:Le dije que viniera a buscarme aquí,que había salido del trabajo y que deseaba verla en este lugar.

-Nico:Ya veo,esperen oigo ruidos afuera-nico se asomo por la ventana y pudo ver como Honoka venia hacia la entrada revisando desinteresadamente su celular.

Rapidamente apagaron todo y apenas ella entro se pregunto porque todo estaba tan oscuro,asi que decidio buscar el interruptor y al prender la luz Tsubasa la recibió con un beso y le entrego un anillo con zafiros y rubies,le estaban proponiendo matrimonio a Honoka aquí mismo,esta empezó a llorar de felicidad y dijo que si abrazando a su querida pareja mientras todos aplaudían.

-Honoka:Gracias Tsu-chan,eres mi mas grande felicidad sera un gusto estar junto a ti por siempre.

-Tsubasa:Asi es Honky eres solo mia,y para serte franca no había encontrado la ocasión para decírtelo,pero verte tan triste me hizo no poder mas,asi que ahora yo sere tu felicidad-le dijo mientras Honoka la abrazaba.

Honoka se dirigio a las demás:

Honoka:Gracias por todo chicas,no se que seria de mi vida sin ustedes,respecto a ti Chika me recuerdas mucho a mi en el pasado,me encariñado contigo por tu forma de ser y en cuanto a Dia me recuerdas mucho a mis amigas además de que se que eres una gran persona,espero que jamas se rindan y triunfen en sus sueños de idols.

-Chika/Dia:Gracias Honoka-chan/Honoka-san

-Eli:Es la hora de celebrar no es asi?

-Maki:Concuerdo contigo

-Nozomi:Y yo

Despues de degustar de ese banquete hecho por Nico y sus cocineros,las chicas decidieron empezar a bailar y cantar en una de las pantallas de Nico tenían un Karaoke donde habían varias canciones de Idols famosas,eso sumado a que todas estaban bebiendo cervezas y sake las hizo animarse mucho,Honoka se veía radiante de felicidad y las demás se alegraban de verla asi.

Honoka se saco una foto abrazando a Chika mientras ambas sonreían,Luego otra foto en la que salía con Dia sorprendiéndola por el abrazo y luego otra foto con las tres abrazadas,se veía una foto en la que aparecían Honoka y Tsubasa simulando la entrega de sus anillos,asi como otra de estas besándose,varias fotos mas de la fiesta y finalmente una foto tomada por el gerente del restaurante donde estaban Honoka y Tsubasa en el medio abrazados y junto a ellas estaban Chika y Dia,sobre estas se podía ver a Eli agarrando a una sonrojada Nozomi y del otro lado se podía ver a Nico y Maki con una gran sonrisa,Honoka en su arranque de euforia decidio publicar esas fotos en sus redes sociales,la fiesta siguió hasta la madrugada.

 **Habia sido un gran dia,pero mañana le esperaría una sorpresita a Honoka y compañía.**


	7. La Gran Conmocion

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Bueno para serles sincero,ya tenia el capitulo casi terminado pero quise corregir ciertos detalles que no me gustaron asi que aqui esta el resultado.**

 **Ahora con las Reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-AaronVS3:Espero que te siga gustando la historia ya que talvez se ponga un poco seria de aqui en adelante y eso que en un principio no pensaba serlo pero bueno a veces la inspiracion provoca estas cosas,como sea sigue leyendo amigo mio.**

 **Ahora os dejo con el capitulo**

 **-0-**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 6:La Gran Conmoción

Despues de aquella hermosa declaración de parte de Tsubasa a Honoka,la fiesta continuo,hubieron retos vergonzosos,hubo un concurso de chistes y también comieron todo,pero finalmente Honoka tuvo una muy buena idea,se pusieron a beber Sake a ver quien podía durar mas en pie Maki y Tsubasa fueron las primeras en caer dormidas,luego le siguieron Nozomi y Nico la cual quedo sobre dormida sobre una de las mesas y se podían ver sus bragas las cuales eran negras con un gatito rosado,esto hizo que Honoka y Eli se rieran sin control.

Por su parte Chika estaba también riendo y Dia estaba embelesada viendo eso sin embargo se controlo,no dejaría que unas copas de mas le arruinaran lo mejor que le pudo pasar en su vida(Mientras veía a Chika reir se sentía muy afortunada de tener una persona asi en su vida)Siguieron bebiendo y tal parecía que ninguna de las 4 caeria dado que tenían una gran resistencia al alcohol.

-Honoka:Novatas no podrán ganarme al final yo sere la ultima que quede en pie ja.

-Eli:Ni….lo….sueñes….Si algo bueno tenemos en Rusia es nuestra gran resistencia al alcohol asi que desde que propusiste esto ya perdiste.

-Dia:No espero ofenderte Eli-san,pero tu cara dice lo contrario parece que fueras a vomitar.

-Eli:Tonterias,por cierto dijiste que tenias una hermana?

-Dia:Si.

-Eli:Y es linda,cuantos años tiene?

-Honoka:Eli contrólate,se que tienes el alcohol en la cabeza como todas pero no hagas locuras

-Dia:Tiene 15 años pero porque tu interés en saberlo?

-Chika:Ehh creo que quiere hacer cosas con ella.

-Dia:Inaceptable puede que seas la mejor miembro de u's y mi gran inspiración y que sea tu mayor fan pero,a mi hermanita no la tocas.

-Eli:Oye,oye me halagas y no te preocupes tranquila era una broma,ni de broma haría eso Nozomi me mataria.

-Chika:Vaya te has salvado de una gorda,da mucho miedo cuando se enoja pero jamas lo haras conmigo,verdad Kuro-chan?

-Dia:Ohh Chika eres muy buena conmigo a veces siento que no te merezco y que esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Honoka:Perdonen que me meta,pero no deberías pensar eso,si ella te escogio fue por algo y al ver sus ojos te puedo decir que ella jamas pensaría eso de ti

Dia-chan.

-Chika:Tienes toda la razón Honoka-chan,ella es lo mas preciado que tengo en mi vida y jamas la dejaría ir.

-Eli:Bueno creo que aquí va la ultima ronda,la verdad es que esto ya me esta cayendo pesado.

Despues de eso Honoka se llevo como pudo a Tsubasa a la habitación del restaurante que Nico tenia para sus momentos privados y ambas quedaron echadas sobre esta sin haberse desvestido,en cuanto a Nico y Maki ambas estaban tiradas aun sobre ese sofá del restaurante,Nozomi seguía en el suelo dormida,en cuanto a Eli esta había quedado dormido en la silla del minibar con una botella de Vodka en su mano,Mientras tanto en el baño se podía ver como Dia estaba besando apasionadamente a Chika,Chika trato de detenerla aun no se sentía listo pero cayo.

Sucumbio cuando Dia empezó a lamer su oreja en repetidas ocasiones mientras que con su mano derecha empezaba a desabotonar la camisa de Chika comenzando a acariciar uno de sus pechos,mientras que su otra mano bajaba metiéndose entre la falda de Chika y pudo notar que aunque ambas estuvieran ebrias esta estaba muy mojada allí abajo.

Con el rostro sonrojado y sin poder distinguir la realidad de lo ficticio Chika empezó a besar con fuerza a su novia mientras decía

-Kuro-chan…Kuro-chan…..Esta bien puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Mientras que veía como Chika se sento en el inodoro y abrió sus brazos como indicanlo a Dia que podía prodecer,con una gran cara de deseo esta cedió entregándose a sus impulsos carnales,Entre besos y caricias ambas acabaron únicamente quedando en bragas.

Y Entonces Chika empezó a morderle los pechos a Dia mientras esta gemia de placer sin embargo Chika le puso una mano en su boca,ya de por si lo que estaban haciendo era prohibido y mas encima lo estaban haciendo en el restaurante de Nico,cualquiera de las chicas podría despertar y dirigirse al baño pero eso no les importaba en lo mas minimo antes las excitaba mas,tener tan de cerca el peligro,por un momento Dia pensó que estaban siendo un poco masoquistas pero ese pensamiento fue cayado cuando sintió como unos dedos entraban a sus partes privadas y se sentía como una gelatina pensando que no se podría mantener en pie.

Asi que le pago con la cara de la misma moneda a su novia y empezó a rozar su pierna contra la intimidad de Chika,haciendo que esta empezara a moverse mas rápido asi como esta otra también sentía como aumentaba el movimiento de ambas hasta que ambas llegaron al climax del momento terminaron dormidas debido a lo salvaje de la situación eso sumado mas el alcohol las haría dormir como bebes pero el dia siguiente experimentarían una resaca que solo Kami-sama conoce.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Todo estaba hecho un caos en el restaurante,Nico se había despertado viendo primero un monton de botellas tiradas en el suelo,además de platos de comida sucios en la mesa donde habían cenado la noche anterior,Se podía ver a Nozomi en el suelo balbuceando cosas sobre su querida rusa,Nico siguió de lado topándose con que Tsubasa estaba durmiendo en su cuarto secreto rápidamente recordó a Maki y volteo a ver que estaba a un lado de donde ella había despertado solo que ella aun seguía durmiendo.

Por el camino a los baños vio a Honoka que le hacia una señal con una mano como implorándole ayuda para que la salvara de un mal mayor,y se dirigio hasta donde le señalaba Honoka:

-Nico:Que ocurre porque me llamas con tanta insistencia,algo malo ocurrio?

-Honoka:Dos cosas,estaba tan ebria y eufórica que subi las fotos,la prensa esta como loca con lo de Tsubasa y yo,además veo a los fans de aqours y u's como locos por haber subido esas fotos con Dia y Chika.

-Nico:Talvez te hayas metido en un lio gordo pero,eso se puede solucionar y bien que es lo segundo?

-Honoka:Pues fui a entrar a los baños y me tope con esto….

Se podía observar un vestido azul y unas medias negras en el suelo del baño era como un rastro de ropa mas adelante había un sujetador rosado y una negro después si seguía el rato se veía una falda anaranjada y un sueter amarillo y a su lado una camiseta amarillezca,unas medias blancas y unos mocasines cafes y unas zapatillas y al final del rastro que conducia a la puerta de un baño se veian dos bragas en el suelo y lo que mas perturbo a Nico eran Chika desnuda dormida sobre Dia con una sonrisa y ambas abrazadas además de que se veian sudadas pero tan apacibles,Nico rápidamente tuvo un tic en el ojo y sentía que iba a estallar pero Honoka la calmo al fin y al cabo le recordó que ella y Maki eran peores cuando eran jóvenes asi que por esta vez no les recriminaría nada a estas dos,Honoka con cuidado despertó a Chika la cual dijo que quería dormir un poco mas pero rápidamente se sobresalto al darse cuenta de la situación tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba.

Honoka le vio con una mirada compresiva y le dijo que se levantara mientras que Nico afuera vigilaba que nadie viniera ya se imaginaria que si Nozomi viera eso no dejaría de molestar a esas dos por el resto de sus vidas,Chika se vistió como pudo exceptuando el sueter y como pudieron entre ambas vistieron a Dia,al parecer esta tenia el sueño pesado agradecían eso o sino la pobre se estaría muriendo de vergüenza por lo ocurrido.

Luego de tenerla vestida,su teléfono empezó a sonar y Chika vio que se trataba de Ruby asi que tomo la llamada rápidamente.

-Ruby:Onee-chan….estas en todos los medios de noticias,que hacias con las chicas de u's pensé que tu y Chika-chan iban a un viaje de relajación.

-Chika:Ehh como decirte esto tienes razón y tus preguntas serán contestadas pero primero debes saber que tu hermana aun esta dormida.

-Nico:Tonta asi no es como se hacen las cosas dame el teléfono.

-Ruby:Hola Chika-chan sigues allí?

-Nico:Ella esta ocupada estas hablando con la idol numero uno del planeta Yazawa Nico,como te llamas pequeña?

-Ruby:Ruuu….byyyyyy Kurosawa,no puedo creerlo de verdad es Nico-san pero como mi hermana esta contigo?

-Nico:Es una larga historia para explicarla asi que te la resumiré.

Mientras Nico hacia eso Dia despertaba apenada y sorprendida recordando lo de ayer en otro lado del restaurante se podía ver como Honoka discutia con Chika sobre la buena noche que pasaron pero rápidamente le mostro que por accidente subia las fotos y todo el drama que eso acababa de generar en los medios de prensa musical y de idols,rápidamente el celular de Chika empezó a sonar y era nada mas y nada menos que Riko.

-Chika:Hola Riko-chan que sucede,porque llamas asi de repente?

-Riko:Nos preocupamos desde hace 3 dias no nos contestaban a ninguna de nosotras y pudimos ubicarlas viendo las fotos de Honoka-san en Instagram,antes de que me expliques que tanto ha ocurrido,quiero saber como te encuentras.

-Chika:Muy bien,pues pasaron varias cosas y al final conocimos a Honoka-chan y sus amigas.

-Riko:Honoka-chan?ya veo asi que terminaste haciéndote amiga de tu ídolo,pensé que serias mas fangirl asi como Ruby.

-Chika:Ya supere esa etapa,pero tranquila alguien aquí quiere saludarte.

Se podía ver como Honoka traía a una somnolienta Maki mientras que ambas pelinaranjas sonreían y le pasaban el teléfono a la chica tomate.

-Maki:Hola…..

Riko lloro de alegría rápidamente reconocio esa voz como la de su senpai que aunque hubiesen estado poco tiempo juntas le enseño mucho y la ayudo a tener confianza en sus capacidades con el piano.

-Riko:Nishikino-senpai ha pasado mucho tiempo no es asi?

-Maki:Riko? Wow eres tu,he visto tu progreso debo decir que estoy orgullosa de ti,te convertiste en una gran pianista y eso es un merito propio que tu sola lograste.

-Riko:Gracias Nishikino-senpai,pero como mis amigas acabaron con ustedes?

-Maki:Pues veras es una larga historia….

Paralelamente luego de que Nico y Maki explicaran la historia Riko y Ruby por su lado ambas estaban entre alegres y sorprendidas de escuchar la historia y tenían ganas de ayudar al saber que la líder de u's se encontraba en problemas con dos de sus antiguas amigas,asi que esa tarde Riko y Ruby reunirían al resto de las chicas de Aqours para partir hacia Tokyo pero no les dijeron el porque y tampoco Maki y Nico les dijeron nada al resto asi que seria una curiosa reunión.

 **La fama a veces suele ser un poco curiosa con la vida de sus artistas,pero hablamos de gente normal pues Aqours y u's no lo eran asi que no tenían ni idea de las locas aventuras y problemas que se les vendrían encima.**


	8. Aqours y µ's Juntas al Fin

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **-0-**

 **Primero que todo debo aclarar unas cosas como sera todo de aqui en adelante:**

 **-En respuesta de que algunos de ustedes me enviaron mensajes,decidi que me tomare el tiempo de traerles capitulos mas largos(para todas mis historias)**

 **-Tengo escritos dos borradores de historias Una de Idolmaster y una de K-on! cual les gustaria que subiera primero?**

 **-Ahora las actualizaciones demoraran dos dias mas por el motivo indicado arriba**

 **Pasando a las Reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-AaronVS3:Me agrada que te guste el capitulo,la historia seguira siendo asi de divertida pero en determinados momentos se volvera seria.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo.**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 7:Aqours y u's juntas al fin.

Despues de las llamadas y de enterarse por parte de Chika que el resto de Aqours llegaría mañana a Tokyo,le informaron a las demás y luego de que todo estuvo mas calmado,decidieron ir a la casa donde vivían Maki y Honoka lo que ninguna de ellas esperaba era que las fotos subidas por Honoka tuvieran tanta repercusión se toparon con muchos reporteros y paparazzi que las perseguían,y para peor muchos fans venían hacia ellas.

-Nico:Corran tan rápido como puedan debemos perderlo.

-Nozomi:Para ti es fácil decirlo no tienes tanto pecho Nicocchi y por eso puedes ir mas rápido que las demás.

-Eli:Lamento interrumpir pero no es momento para eso,asi que…

-Dia:Por ese callejón a la derecha les perderemos.

-Maki:tienes razón todas corran hacia allí.

Y en eso Honoka resvalo,y de manera dramático dijo:

-Honoka:Tsu-chan déjame aquí sigue sin mi y vive….

-Tsubasa:Jamas te dejare amada mia….

-Chika:Lamento interrumpir su momento amoroso extraño pero podrían dejar de jugar si esas personas nos atrapan pues no sera nada lindo.

-Nico:Tiene razón que hacen par de tortolitas corran

Y así dejando de jugar siguieron corriendo dentro del callejón una mano les señalo que entraran por aquí, era un pasaje subterraneo a un Club House de Rock nocturno, y aquella persona que les salvo la vida era nada mas y nada menos que Anju,la cual se burlaba disimuladamente de ellas, en especial de Tsubasa después de ver las fotos y saber que se casaría se alegro por ella pero decidió molestarla un rato.

Despues de que Honoka le explicara que había pasado en los últimos días Anju se alegro de que el amor de su amiga dejara su depresión de lado y volviera a ser aquella idiota alegre,asi que decidiendo ayudarlas les presto un teléfono en el cual le contesto Erena quien dijo que tenia la limusina con la que A-rise se transportaba durante los eventos asi que les dijo a todas que el auto llegaría en unos minutos y asi podrían llegar en calma a casa,sin tener que soportar a los fans y los reporteros,querían descansar de hecho muchas de ellas tenían una resaca tremenda además de que Chika y Dia se sentían incomodas.

-Chika:Nee Kuro-chan,creo que apenas lleguemos necesitamos una ducha.

-Dia:No lo digas tan alto Chika-chan

-Chika:Esta bien,solo jugaba contigo,no te pongas asi

-Dia:Moo no lo vuelvas a hacer

Eso era una de las cosas que mas se le hacia tiernas de su novia,el como hacia pucheros y se sonrojaba cuando algo le avergonzaba,mirando por la ventana veía lo largas que eran las calles de esa ciudad,volvia ese pensamiento a su cabeza de cómo Dia se había perdido si aunque esta ciudad,por otro lado Honoka se encontraba sumamente feliz,Su amada y querida Tsu-chan le había propuesto matrimonio y eso la hacia sentirse completa.

Despues de una hora ya estaban todas juntas en la casa de Maki y Honoka por su parte Dia y Chika se fueron a bañar juntas mientras Nozomi veía esto sospechosa y quería ir a espiarlas pero una mano la detuvo,esta era Eli,por otra parte Maki decidio ayudar a Nico a preparar algo de comer ya que habían muchas invitadas ese dia en casa asi que ambas se dispusieron a prepararles algo raro en ellas una pizza napolitana.

Fue difícil conseguir los ingredientes pero ya estaban listas y eso era bueno,asi que mientras que Nico llamaba a todas a que se sentaran nuestras queridas protagonistas bueno…..

-Mientras Tanto En La Ducha-

-Dia:Dejame lavarte la espalda Chika-chan

-Chika:Eso hace cosquillas Kuro-chan,hazlo mas lentamente.

-Dia:Esta bien,tendre mas cuidado.

Y Saltandome esto por el bien de la mente de algunos dejo esta parte a su imaginación(O talvez la debas escribir en un omake)…..

Bueno ignorando eso,siguiendo con el capitulo,mientras en el baño Dia y Chika tenían intimidad,Honoka estaba en el sofá abrazada a su ahora prometida sumamente feliz,las dos estaban discutiendo de cómo planearían su boda que vestido usarían,cuanta gente invatarian,si seria privada o no,si seria tradicional o no y lo mas importante la música mientras que ambas veian a Maki con una sonrisa complice,por su parte Nico recogia lo que habían comido y se deshacía de los residuos y dejo el plato de esas dos tortolitas guardado por si venían a comer luego de la ducha.

Eli por su parte estaba pensativa,no quería dañar la felicidad de su amiga Honoka pero,si debían invitar a sus mas allegados era obvio que el tema de Umi y Kotori saldría a flote en esa discusión y le preocupaba como fuera a reaccionar ella,rápidamente alguien la abrazo por la espalda,era Nozomi.

-Eli:Creo que te preocupe un poco no es asi?

-Nozomi:Ciertamente y comprendo el porque,pero deberías dejar de pensar en eso las cartas me han dicho que todo saldrá bien y confio en ellas.

-Eli:No soy tan cercana a eso del tarot pero si tu lo dices te creo,después de todo eres lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida.

-Nozomi:Me acompañarías a ir por un Parfait.

-Eli:Sera todo un honor.

Mientras ellas salían de la residencia,Maki charlaba muy animadamente con Erena y Anju,se entero de que ambas tenían una relación en secreto desde antes de haber conocido a Tsubasa,además de que ambas también pensaban en casarse pero no estaban seguras,y por otro lado también la pelirroja les contaba que había sido de su vida desde la ultima vez que las vio antes de la separación de u's

-Mientras tanto en Uchiura,mas específicamente en el club de idols de la escuela de Uranohoshi-

-Riko:Muy bien ese ultimo calentamiento estuvo bien,ahora si todas me prestan su atención,yo y Ruby tenemos algo que decirles no es asi?

-Ruby:Si seguramente algunas de ustedes se preguntaran porque mi Onee-chan y Chika-chan estaban con las chicas de u's pues verán…

Despues de una larga explicación…..

-Kanan:Ya veo asi que las conocieron por casualidad del destino y les tomaron cariño en especial Kousaka-san y Yazawa-san,pero bueno después de todo esa pareja que jamas me espere ver es una caja de sorpresas.

-Mari:Ciertamente tienes razón my dear daring,pero aun sigo sin entender porque nos querían en tokyo fue idea de ellas?

-You:Pues al parecer por lo que entendí,Ruby quiere conocerlas y Riko desea volver a ver a su antigua senpai asi que….

-Yoshiko:Asi que iremos a Tokyo.

-Hanamaru:Tokyo de nuevo,iremos al futuro-zuraaaa.

-Mari:Entonces esta decidido arreglare unos papeles y hablare con mi padre para que no haya problema con nuestro viaje.

-Todas:Esta bien.

-Mari:Bueno las vere mañana en la estación de trenes,recuerden no lleguen tarde.

-Esa Noche Riko estaba pensativa-

Su vida había cambiado muy rápido,debía admitir que fue alegre en Otonokizaka y que su senpai Nishikino Maki era muy buena persona además de una excelente pianista,se preocupaba por ella casi como si fuera su hermana menor y Riko se preguntaba por que esta había llegado hasta ese punto,mientras que volteaba a mirar una foto donde estaban las dos sonriendo juntas.

Si bien era cierto que la animo a no dejar de tocar y ante todo gracias a sus enseñanzas pudo mejorar y superar a Maki la verdad de eso era que aunque estaba infinitamente agradecida con esta por eso,y por su amistad se sentía mal ya que no sabia como encontrar una forma de pagarle a Maki por todo,asi que pensó que le llevaría un regalo.

Vistiendose lo mas rápido que pudo con una camisa rosada y una falda beige salio rápidamente a una tienda de música que había junto al acuario,el nombre de la tienda era:HinoKami,Riko procedio a entrar y vio allí dentro unas lindas notas musicales que viéndolas mas de cerca se dio cuenta de que eran accesorios para el celular asi que decidio llevar ambas,junto con un muñeco de un piano de peluche.

Volviendo asi alegremente a su casa,después de cenar y de irse a dormir estaba ansiosa por la mañana del dia siguiente.

-En Casa de Ruby-

-Ruby:Mama puedo ir mañana a ver a Onee-chan

-Hisui:Pero tu hermana no estaba allí de viaje con una amiga,además porque tan de repente me pides permiso para eso?

-Ruby:Pues veras….

Y luego de mostrarle su celular y de mas o menos informarle de la situación censurando algunas partes,su madre accedió,sin embargo al ver las fotos que le había mostrado su de sus amigas se le hacia muy similar a alguien que conocía muy bien sin embargo era una suposición asi que vio la etiqueta de la foto y el apellido de la chica era Takami,rápidamente conecto los puntos dándose cuenta de que esa amiga a la que su hija mayor rondaba constantemente no era otra mas que la hija de su amiga Midori.

-Hisui:Talvez debería llamarla,me pregunto si seguirá teniendo el mismo numero…

-Al dia siguiente en la estación de trenes-

Todas estaban listas para partir solo faltaba You,esto tenia un poco impaciente a Yoshiko y Riko pero decidieron ignorarlo a fin de cuentas quien la regañaría peor seria Mari pero aun asi eso no se comparaba con el castigo que Yoshiko tenia planeado para esta,mientras que sonria malévolamente para si misma,por su parte Riko se encontraba emocianada de volver a Tokyo pero no a su viejo hogar en si o a una competencia,sino a ver a su vieja senpai y amiga de toda la vida,quizás podría ser una ignorante para ella solo fue su maestra de piano y amiga,pero hasta antes de que Chika le metiera lo de las School Idol no sabia que Nishikino Maki había sido una miembro destacable de u's.

Mari como siempre molestaba a Kanan dándole abrazos sorpresa en los cuales esta al principio se negaba pero después bajaba su guardia ya que Mari amaba darle caricias en publico es como si quisiera decirles a todos que era de ella,por su parte Hanamaru estaba escuchando lo que Ruby le decía.

-Hanamaru:Asi que eso fue lo que escuchaste…..

-Ruby:Si mama estaba hablando anoche animadamente con alguien,al principio no sabia quien era,pero cuando dijo la frase de quien diría que nuestras hijas terminarían juntas,supuse que estaba hablando con ella.

-Hanamaru:La madre de Chika,no es asi.

-Ruby:si,al parecer era su amiga de la infancia o algo asi.

A lo lejos se veía a You correr como loca pensando en los insufribles castigos que tendrían Yoshiko y Riko planeados para esta,no le desagraba pero uno de esos castigos era que se mostraran indiferentes con ella pero se saco eso de la cabeza ya podía ver al frente la estación de trenes asi que fue corriendo hacia esta,y todas la vieron entrar agotada pero todas sonreían,esto se le hizo extraño y Mari dijo:

-Mari:Bien ahora que estamos todas deberíamos irnos no?

-Kanan:Si asi es,mientras mas rápido subamos mas rápido llegaremos.

-You:Lamento la tardanza chicas….

Mientras ya dentro del tren este se dirigía a Tokyo e iba ya con la mitad de su trayecto volviendo a Tokyo era un tanto curiosa la situación que estaba ocurriendo ahora,Eli Ayase estaba discutiendo con Dia quien era la mejor School idol de todo japon a lo que esta le dijo que era ella pero,Eli no le gustaba que la alagaran asi,en cambio decía que creía que era Dia por su forma de ser además de que era una envidia para las demás chicas,la discusión proseguio una hora mas hasta que una muy celosa Nozomi decidio separarlas dándole una mirada de muerte que decía ella es mia y luego una mirada que Dia reconocio por el poco tiempo que llevaban con ellas,esa mirada que hacia Nozomi y que levantaba sus manos solo significaba una cosa,si la hacia volver a enojar asi fuera indirectamente lo pagaría con un Washi Washi,el solo pensar esto le dio escalofríos.

Y fue a esconderse detrás de su novia,Chika veía esto con gracia al igual que Honoka que había llegado a hablar con ella:

-Honoka:Y bien que tal te ha parecido tu estadía en tokyo con nosotras?

-Chika:No tengo como pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi ha sido maravilloso,en especial ver que nos parecemos mucho.

-Honoka:Eso debería decirte yo a ti pero si tienes razón,gracias a tia y a Dia hice dos nuevas amistades que atesoro mucho, así que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Chika:Me halagas la verdad,pero me da risa pensar el como reaccionaran mis amigas al conocerte y a las demás y sobretodo saber lo de ti y Tsu-chan.

-Tsubasa:Escuche que alguien me llamaba por aquí,fuiste tu Honky?

-Honoka:ehm…

-Chika:Lo siento Tsubasa-san pero se me hace mas comodo decirte asi después de todo tu y Honky parecen como unas hermanas mayores para mi.

-Honoka:no hay problema después de todo eres una persona de buen corazón,entonces por mi parte no hay problema siempre y cuando yo también te ponga un apodo,ya se te dire Mikan.

-Chika:Ehh es enserio,no suena tan lindo como el tuyo..

-Tsubasa:Creo que tengo uno mejor..

-Chika/Honoka:Te escuchamos.

-Tsubasa:Chikacchi,me parece que suena lindo y es fácil de recordar.

-Honoka:y es por eso Chika que estoy tan perdidamente enamorada de ella,sabe como hacer que todo salga perfecto.

-Chika:Ya veo,me gusta gracias Tsu-chan,Honky.

-Tsubasa/Honoka:No hay de que Chi-ka-cchi.

En la habitación se podía ver a Maki tocando una cancion que Nico no escuchaba hacia ya muchos años,esta cancion era Start:Dash,por un momento se le llenaron de agua los ojos al recordar como empezó todo y lo sola que estaba,pero luego llego u's y se convirtió en una gran School Idol,gracias a eso conocio a ese tomate a su amor de vida,o media naranja como dicen algunos.

Despues de la separación de u's las únicas que siguieron juntas en un mismo lugar sin separarse mucho fueron ella y Maki,al principio discutían como en la escuela pero luego se hicieron mas cercanas hasta que ocurrio un incidente en el que Nico casi pierde la vida y Maki hizo lo imposible para salvarla,confesándole los sentimientos que tenia reprimidos desde la preparatoria.

Y asi se enamoraron esas dos,Nico no creía lo feliz que era su vida hoy,asi que agradeció mucho a dios por eso,mientras que seguía viendo desde el marco de la puerta como Maki tocaba con un inmenso sentimiento dicha cancion,detrás de ella Erena y Anju observaban la escena.

-Estacion de Metro de Akihabara-

Riko y compañía ya habían llegado a la estación y esta siguió las indicaciones que Chika le había dejado en un mensaje después de dar muchas vueltas por una mismas calle estaba perdida pero a lo lejos vio como una pelinaranja la llamaba y detrás de esta estaban Dia y una pelicastaña y una pelirroja junto con una pelinegra bajita y junto con quien suponía ella era Honoka la líder de u's la cual también corrió a acompañar a Chika y junto a esta venia Nico.

-Dia:Estas segura de dejarlas hacer esto?

-Maki:Absolutamente para serte sincera me da curiosidad ver que cara pondrán tus amigas al verlas.

-Tsubasa:Es verdad además esas dos suelen ser un poco impulsivas,asi como tu novia Chikacchi.

-Dia:Chikacchi?

-Honoka:es el lindo apodo que le pusimos Honky y yo-dijo esto salvándose de los posibles celos que tendría Dia.

Volviendo con las chicas de Aqours al ver a las tres figuras que tenían al frente mas de cerca se quedaron congeladas,Chika vestia un uniforme de gyaru de color amarillo y a su lado estaba Honoka la cual vestia con una boina café,sueter rojo y unos short y botas cafes,al otro lado de esta había una pequeña pelinegra con el pelo suelto y con una ebilla en su frente separando su flequillo,vestia un abrigo rosa y una falda negra con medias y zapatillas del mismo color,esta era Nico.

Decir que Riko y las demás estaban impresionadas era poco,entonces Chika hablo:

-Chika:Lamentamos la tardanza,lo siento por hacerles venir aquí y también si las preocupe.

-Riko:No tranquila no pasa nada malo,asi que ellas son…

-Chika:Si son Honky y Nico-chan

-Ruby:Nico-chan…..

-You:Honky?

-Honoka:Dejenme presentarme soy Kousaka Honoka,ex-líder de u's y amiga de Chika y ella es….

-Nico:La legendaria Idol numero uno de japon Yazawa Nico.

-Chika/Honoka:si ella…

-Ruby:Etto Nico-san…

-Nico:Ohh esos ojos asi que eres la hermana de Dia,ciertamente eres muy tierna y linda,te pareces un poco a mi querida Maki.

-Yoshiko:No es por ser grosera pero deberíamos ir con sus amigas pues veo que la gente nos esta empezando a reconocer.

-Hanamaru:Ella tiene razón deberíamos movernos.

-Honoka:Ok síganme.

Al llegar con el grupo las chicas de Aqours se presentaron con Maki y Tsubasa mas adecuadamente y después del emotivo abrazo entre Maki y Riko y de que esta le diera sus regalos,todas iban de camino al restaurante de Nico,donde las demás les estaban esperando,claro Chika no era tonta y le había pedido ayuda a Leah,recordando que tenia su numero decidio pedirle indicaciones y de paso verla,ciertamente después del Love Live se habían hecho grandes amigas,pero la distancia limitaba ese contacto a escribirse mutuamente.

Claramente tuvo problemas cuando Dia se entero pero después de explicarle detenidamente solo le dijo que era una amiga muy querida pero nada mas lo cual no era mentia,Volviendo al tema le había dicho a Leah que la buscara en el restaurante de Nico,dándole la dirección,Leah supuso lo obvio,ella la estaba llevando al restaurante de la famosa Yazawa Nico como diría su hermanita pero eso era lo que mas le producia risa.

-Flashback 1 hora antes-

-Chika:Fue un gusto hablar contigo y me alegre el poder volver a reunirnos,creo que sabras mejor que nadie en las situaciones locas que me meti.

-Leah:Eso es cierto,ciertamente aun no puedo creer que hicieras eso en un baño.

-Chika:Oye no fue mi culpa,fue el alcohol.

-Leah:Si claro y Ryuguu Komachi es mas famoso que HTT,ciertamente soy tu confidente pero se cuando estas mintiendo.

-Chika:Moo esta bien me deje llevar,pero en mi defensa dire que valio la pena.

-Leah;Y bien que era eso tan importante que deseabas decirme?

-Chika:Ademas de ir al restaurante,etto y la fiesta….ya recordé trae a tu hermana pero no le digas nada seguro que se sorprenderá de la fiesta y sus integrantes.

-Leah:Lo hare ciertamente comparte dicha curiosidad de cómo reaccionara al verlas.

-Chika:Je je je bueno nos veremos en unas dos horas.

-Leah:Adios,igualmente pronto nos encontraremos,

-Fin del Flashback-

Ya en el restaurante todo empezaba a animarse,Riko discutia amenamente con Maki y ambas se decían lo que habían hecho en todo este tiempo de no verse,Mari se había ido con Nozomi con quien ciertamente había hecho amistad fácilmente además de pensar en molestar a sus novias,por su parte Eli escuchaba con interés la historia de Kanan de su vida y de cómo se volvió Idol además de saber de su noviazgo,por su parte ella le conto su vida también y como termino con Nozomi,Yoshiko estaba junto con Ruby hablando alegremente con Nico y esta les contaba lo grande que era su fama.

You estaba junto con Tsubasa y las amigas de esta charlando animadamente,sobre el amor y otras cosas,Hanamaru estaba emocionada charlando con las recién llegadas las cuales eran nada mas y nada menos que nuestra querida Hanayo y Rin,ambas se habían dejado crecer el cabello mas debajo de la espalda,se veian hermosas.

Rin vestia un abrigo azul abierto con un vestido blanco y unas zapatillas azules con un broche de gato en su pelo,por su parte Hanayo tenia puesta una boina café y una camisa rosa con unos shorts beige y unas medias negras con unos zapatos cafes.

Hanamaru estaba feliz de conocer a su insparacion e ídolo Hoshizora Rin,charlaban sobre sus vidas y a Rin le hizo feliz saber que había inspirado a alguien a seguir sus sueños,Yoshiko se quedo con Nico,Ruby fue a saludar a las recién llegadas y se quedo con Hanayo.

Chika y Dia veian esta escena alegres mientras estaban agarradas de las manos y Honoka junto a ellas en el medio las abrazaba pensaban en lo hermosa que era la vida para juntar a un grupo de chicas como ellas,Se escucho la puerta y Dia les dijo a Chika y Honoka que fueran a saludar,eran las hermanas Kazuno,Leah saludo animadamente, y se presento con Honoka,por su parte su hermana Sarah no cabía en su asombro,ciertamente su hermana y Chika le habían jugado una que no olvidaría pero agradecia.

Todas estaban reunidas pasando una alegre tarde que perduria en sus memorias por mucho tiempo.


	9. Una Aventura en Otonokizaka

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **-0-**

 **Lamento la tardanza para ser sinceros no sabia que rumbo tomar en la historia,pero luego recorde lo de Umi y la inspiracion se me vino a la cabeza,este por asi decirlo arco de buscar a Umi durara 2 capitulos luego entraremos de lleno con la busqueda de Kotori y una pelea entre nuestra querida pareja por un motivo secreto.**

 **Y ahora con el Review del capitulo pasado:**

 **-AaronVS3:Si poco a poco la historia va avanzando,mas adelante te seguiras sorprendiendo mas amigo mio.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo.**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 8:Una Aventura En Otonokizaka

Despues de aquella reunión,Honoka sugirió que todas fueran a la antigua escuela de nuestras musas,a otonokizaka donde muchas de sus estudiantes se sorprenderían al verlas no solo a ellas sino a A-rise,Aqours y Saint Snow,muchas de las nuevas alumnas se impresionaron,mientras que las d año estaban mas calmadas puesto que sabían como había sido la historia,su creación el ascenso a la fama y el como salvaron la escuela,ganaron el Love Live y su posterior separación,hasta allí iba la historia conocida.

-Honoka:Da un poco de nostalgia estar aquí no es asi?

-Eli:Es bueno volver,la escuela ha cambiado un poco

-Nico:Que dices si ha cambiado mucho,los salones son diferentes y el club de idols ya no existe.

-Se ve llegar a Alisa y Yukiho y les dicen:

-Alisa:El club de idols queda en el tercer piso donde era el antiguo salón de música

-Yukiho:Y allí ahora queda el salón del club de jazz

-Alisa:Eres una buena presidenta del consejo después de todo Yukiho-chan

-Yukiho:Pero bueno dejando eso de lado que hacen por aquí?

-Honoka:Visitando el lugar y recordando viejos tiempos además venimos con nuevas amigas.

-Maki:Asi es,además queríamos dar un paseo por aquí no es asi chicas?

-Nico:Seguro

-Chika:Claro que si

-Dia:Cierto deseábamos estar aquí.

-Yukiho:Bueno pues en ese caso pueden ir a donde quieran pero no hagan un destrozo o la directora Minami me regañara

-Honoka:Si segura,lo que sea nos veremos después Yukiho.

Luego de esa curiosa charla el grupo de chicas se dirigio a los jardines de la escuela donde las chicas de Aqours y Saint Snow podían apreciar como se veía de viva la escuela con los arboles y la infinita variedad de flores,y los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las hojas de los arboles,y Honoka corrió hasta recostarse en el gran árbol del centro y dijo.

-Honoka:Recuerdo cuando todo comenzó,cuando las conoci a ellas eran épocas mas sencillas,sin tantos problemas ni preocupaciones de la adultez.

-Maki:Bajo este árbol estuvimos muchas veces no es asi?

-Eli:Y que lo digas,mas de las que creo recordar.

-Nozomi:Esos 3 años me hicieron enamorarme de ti Elicchi

-Eli:Y yo de ti,mi querida Nozomi-chan

-Nico:hay por favor,podrían dejar sus caricias para luego

Dijo nico mientras estas dos se sonrojaban,por otra parte Riko veía su antigua escuela con nostalgia,mientras que sentía como las manos de You y Yoshiko agarraban las suyas,y ella sonreía olvidando su malestar y volviendo a sonreir

Estas dos procedieron a depositar un beso en cada mejilla de Riko sonrojándola en el instante.

Desde la ventana de la oficina,la Directora Minami veía con nostalgia a las amigas de su hija y se lamentaba por no haber podido detener a su padre de llevársela,pero sacando esos pensamientos de su mente decidio salir de la oficina a saludarlas,en especial a Honoka.

-Chika:Honky estas bien?

-Honoka:Si no es nada solo extraño a Kotori-chan

-Tsubasa:Tranquila se que sera algo difícil pero ya hallaremos la forma de hacerla volver.

-Dia:Es cierto lo importante es nunca rendirse,sin haberlo intentado antes.

-Maki:Tus palabras tienen mucho de verdad,pero Honoka deberá prepararse pues no podrá hacer esto sola

-Leah:Sarah deberías calmarte,si si se que estamos con tus ídolos de A-rise y u's pero deberías calmarte o podrias incomodar a las demás.

-Sarah:Lo siento hermana,ya me calme no volveré a emocionarme asi.

-Leah:Oh no te preocupes no lo hago por regañarte sino para que los demás no tengan una mala impresión de ti.

-Sarah:Bueno en ese caso pues te lo agradezco

Bajando los pasillos una chica peligris de pelo corto con unos ojos amarillos con el unifome de otonokizaka veía como su madre bajaba las escaleras de los salones de la escuela buscando algo,causando cierto sentimiento de curiosidad en la chica que en vez de ir a clases decidio seguirla,esta chica era nada mas y nada menos que Natsuki Minami,la hermana menor de Kotori la cual asistia a 2 año de Otonokizaka y recordaba con nostalgia y cariño al igual que su hermano y madre el como su hermana y su grupo de amigas habían salvado la escuela de ser cerrada

:Asi que han vuelto aquí,extrañaba el ruido que causaban aquí en la escuela después de su partida dejo de ser tan animada.

-Honoka:Señora directora,digo mama de kotori.

:Tranquila no tienes que ser tan formal ciertamente es una excelente sorpresa el verlas aquí a todas reunidas y veo que traen amigas.

-Eli:Si son unas nuevas amigas nuestras y también están aquí nuestras amigas de A-rise.

-Tsubasa:Hola un gusto señora minami

-Anju:Es un gusto conocerla

-Erena:Tiene una muy linda escuela,se ve que las estudiantes aquí son alegres.

:El placer es mio,sean bienvenidas a Otonokizaka pueden ver la escuela si quieren,pero primero Honoka podrias venir conmigo a mi oficina un momento.

-Chika/Tsubasa:Yo quiero acompañarla.

-Chika/Tsubasa:Oye!

-Honoka:Tranquilas pueden acompañarme,no hay problema verdad?

:No hay problema Honoka vengan síganme.

Mientras las 4 se dirigían a la oficina de la directora aquella chica Natsuki las seguía desde lejos,ocultándose hasta que Nozomi la vio y le parecio curioso lo que hacia,asi que decidio sorprenderla las nuevas estudiantes debían saber quien era Tojo Nozomi y que era un Washi washi,mientras la agarro por sorpresa asustándola.

Despues de eso Nozomi se presento como una de las compañeras de Kotori y esta chica con un brillo en los ojos le dijo que si había sido amiga de su hermana.

-Nozomi:Hermana…..ehhh….Kotori tenia una hermanita,moo que mala nunca lo dijo.

-Natsuki:Tenia 12 años cuando Onee-chan estuvo en u's además de que estudiaba en una escuela distinta no vine aquí hasta q entre a preparatoria

-Nozomi:Ya veo,y supongo que antes del incidente con su abuelo verdad?

-Natsuki:Desgraciadamente asi es,pudimos compartir mucho de pequeñas pero cuando ella crecio se distancio un poco de mi y nunca supe el porque hasta ahora,mi abuelo le había metido ideas en la cabeza a mi padre,pero bueno no quisiera perturbar la visita de ustedes con problemas familiares

-Nozomi:No hay problema de hecho para eso estamos aquí en parte para hallar una forma de traer de vuelta a tu hermana.

-Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Directora-

El silencio se sentía en la oficina,la directora miraba con seriedad a la amiga de su hija y entonces le dijo:

:Tengo el paradero de Umi te interesa?

-Honoka:Claro que si tengo que hacer entrar a esa tonta en razón,después de todo es mi amiga.

:Se donde esta pero esto no te va a gustar…

-Flashback-

Despues de que Umi saliera ese dia de la casa de Kotori llorando desconsoladamente queriendo olvidarse de todo,Umi se dirigio a casa sus padres estaban enterados de lo ocurrido por la madre de Kotori,trataron de consolar a su hija lo mejor que pudieron pero esta se fue hundiendo poco a poco en una depresión,el rechazo de Kotori le afecto mas de lo que ella creía,decidio irse de casa.

Umi ahora vivía sola en un pequeño departamento,se había dedicado a dar clases de arquería y a escribir poemas nostálgicos,alejándose asi de la antigua vida que tenia,de su amor no correspondido,de sus amigas y de su familia a veces se sentía vacia pero no dejaba que esos pensamientos traicioneros la afectaran asi que un dia decidio salir a caminar por allí evitando que unos ladrones le hicieran daño a una chica.

Noqueando a esos dos con sus puños y una botella ella fácilmente lo asusto haciéndolos correr y al ayudar a la temerosa chica a levantarse se dio cuenta de algo esta tenia unos ojos iguales a aquel amor no correspondido de su pasado de hecho aunque fuera una chica mas pequeña se le parecía mucho a Kotori,era su hermana fue la conclusión que saco Umi,asi que tratando de enfrentar su pasado y acompaño a esta chica de vuelta casa,donde después de dejarla en la puerta se fue rápidamente.

Umi volvió después de esto de vuelta a casa,donde dentro de esta se podía ver un gran desastre asi que se sento en su sofá a ver si se le ocurria una nueva idea para un poema,pero nada la presento situación le había generado un bloqueo mental a ella.

Lo cual le genero un ataque de rabia que después paso a un llanto desconsolado donde le gritaba a la nada lo mucho que quería estar con Kotori,pero eso no podría ser asi,las cosas en su vida habían cambiado y suponía que para las demás,le hacia sentir muy culpable el haber dejado abandonada a Honoka después de la separación de u's

Pero quien podría culparla era una cobarde y una hipócrita al querer dejar atrás todo sin importarle nada,volviendo a mirar una vieja foto donde estaban ellas 3 en la secundaria juntas sonriendo.

-Fin del Flashback-

:Asi como ves según lo que me dijo mi pequeña hija,se cruzo con Umi una vez hace 3 años y estaba muy cambiada según me dijo ella alcanzo a verla con ojeras y una que otra herida,después de eso dice que se fue en una moto sin despedirse de ella.

-Honoka:Ya veo asi que ella es la que peor lo lleva de las 3

: Asi es, lastimosamente

-Tsubasa:Pero aun asi ni Honoka ni ninguna de nosotras se rendirá en….

-Chika:Verlas a las nueve juntas de nuevo.

Afuera de la oficina Dia conversaba con Eli acerca de un tema un poco curioso.

-Dia:Asi que Tojo-san gusta de hacer ese tipo de cosas en la intimidad uhm ya veo.

-Eli:Pero tu novia no se queda atrás no se que cosas raras hacen ustedes las jóvenes de ahora pero por lo que me cuentas parece que ella es una experta en el tema.

-Dia:Si pero no lo digas tan abiertamente me avergüenza.

En eso se ve como llega la pobre de Riko a unirse a la conversación

-Dia:Hola que haces aquí Riko-san

-Riko:pues escuche de lo que hablaban y mi situación es curiosa yo también sufro

y después de que Riko les contara de su peculiar situación y de lo que pasaba tanto Eli como Dia se quedaron con una mirada de envidia pensando en lo suertuda que era la pelirroja por tener a dos chicas que la amaran y que además le hicieran ese tipo de cosas pero decidieron callarse pues sentían como si desde lejos las observaran.

En otro lado Nozomi después de despedirse de la hermana de Kotori decidio volver pero sintió algo raro como si Eli le estuviera siendo infiel pero lo dejo pasar pensando que no era nada,por su parte You y Yoshiko estaban ahora en la azotea de la escuela junto con las demás veían con respeto y a la vez con curiosidad el lugar donde u's practicaba en el pasado.

-Volviendo de vuelta con Honoka-

La directora le entrego los datos a las 3 chicas y les deseo suerte mientras que estas salían de la oficina y Honoka saludaba a la pequeña Natsuki que hacia hace años no veía la molesto un poco y le dijo que estaría mas pendiente de ella después de todo se lo debía a Kotori,Chika y Tsubasa veian esta actitud maternal de Honoka con una sonrisa.

Despues de despedirse de Natsuki,las chicas siguieron su camino y al no ver a las demás en el árbol decidieron buscarlas por todas partes hasta que dieron con ellas en la azotea donde se veía a las chicas de u's y A-rise riendo mientras que veian como Rin y Maru hacían chistes o bromas a la vez que veian un pequeño concurso de baile entre Sarah y Mari,donde claramente ambas estaban igualadas.

Las 3 pensaban que informarían de la situación a las demás pues mientras mas personas fueran mas fácil les quedaría localizar a Umi,pero decidieron dejarlo para después ya que estaban pasando un buen momento todas juntas,Honoka se llevo a Tsu-chan a los baños a decirle algo en privado,y ese algo era un collar que le entrego a Tsubasa,era un collar con las iniciales de ambas y se lo puso conmoviendo a Tsubasa por el regalo.

-Honoka:Soy tan afortunada de tener una persona como tu a mi lado.

-Tsubasa:No seas tonta,yo soy quien debería agradecer eso,pero sin embargo veo que Chika no tardara mucho en llegar a ser como nosotras.

-Honoka:Eso no es malo le podríamos dar buenos consejos como hermanas mayores.

-Tsubasa:Creo que tienes razón,pero no debemos meterle estupideces en la cabeza pues puede tener problemas por eso-mientras miraba a Honoka

-Honoka:Ehh Tsu-chan eres cruel.

-Tsubasa:Ven aquí y retira eso.

-Honoka:Pues te lo digo a la cara-mientras que se acercaba empezándola a besar apasionadamente.

Despues de un largo beso y caricias Tsubasa le dijo que se calmara y que siguieran esto en casa pues no podían hacer sospechar a las demás lo que andaban haciendo,mas con Nozomi siendo como es,mientras que se reian decidieron volver con las demás después de todo la próxima semana se pondría en acción la operación

-Traer a Umi de vuelta.

 **Proximo Capitulo:La Umi Actual**


	10. La Umi Actual

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **El proximo capitulo sera subido mañana :3**

 **Ahora con las Reviews de la semana pasada:**

 **-AaronVS3:Pues te seguiras sorprendiendo con lo que viene a futuro amigo mio.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo.**

 **-0-**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 9:La Umi Actual

Mientras que Honoka y Tsubasa compartían intimidad en la casa de Honoka y Maki,Chika y Dia estaban discutiendo respecto a algo que Chika había decidido:

-Dia:Asi que quieres que nos quedemos mas tiempo aquí verdad.

-Chika:Si quiere hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Honoka-chan

-Dia:Entiendo como te sientes pero también tenemos obligaciones en casa

-Chika:Tienes razón,pero no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzada y ver como nuestra amiga sufre.

-Dia:Pero….

En eso se ve llegar a Mari y la directora Minami quienes se unen a la conversación de la pareja

:Asi que veo que tienen un problema chicas

-Mari:Y veo que nosotras podemos solucionar dicho problema

-Chika:Asi como piensan hacerlo?

-Mari:Hemos logrado conseguir mas tiempo en Tokyo,tranquilas no nos meteremos en problemas con la escuela.

:y podrán quedarse en una casa especial para ustedes la cual rentamos entre los padres de Mari y yo.

-Dia:Le doy las gracias Minami-san,y me disculpo de causar tantas molestias

:Oh tranquila no es problema,las amigas de Honoka y mi hija son bienvenidas aquí y también cualquier ayuda que necesiten,asi que si requieren algo mas pues estoy a sus ordenes

Luego de eso las chicas se dirigieron a la dirección donde quedaba la casa que les había rentado la directora dándose cuenta de que la casa quedaba en un sector lujoso de la ciudad donde solo se veian mansiones y casas con toque occidental y oriental muy detalladas con un estilo artístico victoriano en el caso de las occidentales y con un toque de la era edo hablando de las orientales,además de los amplios jardines que cada casa tenia,luego de llegar a la casa la cual era una de color blanco con un dojo en la parte inferior las chicas procedieron a acodomarse de a parejas en los cuartos,y al ver que ni You o Yoshiko se querían separar de Riko decidieron hacer una excepción a la regla y dejar un cuarto para las 3.

-En otro lado de la ciudad-

Sonoda Umi había ganado y perdido tantas cosas en la vida que poco o nada le importaba su situación actual,viviendo de sus poemas y de las clases de arquería si bien le daban un sustento se sentía vacia sin todo lo que había dejado atrás ocasionalmente la visitaba su prima aunque fuera tosca con ella,esta jamas la abandono pero sus visitas dejaron de ser tan frecuentes cuando supo por internet que su querida prima se había vuelto una School Idol muy famosa mientras que sonreía con nostalgia al ver eso y recordarse a si misma en u's con sus amigas y Kotori.

-Umi:De verdad que soy una idiota-dijo susurrándole al viento

Umi se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo desde el balcón de su modesto hogar,mientras que seguía hundida en esos pensamientos de culpa y remordimiento,ya no era aquel niña timida,ni tampoco aquel adolescente estricta y mucho menos la alegre School Idol que solia ser,las cosas habían cambiado terriblemente mal,ahora era un ser vacio,sin alguna meta o razón de seguir existiendo.

Todas las noches no podía consiliar el sueño dado que esos recuerdos del pasado y malas decisiones volvían atormentándola en forma de pesadillas,con los años Umi se había vuelto una persona muy fría y muy de vez en cuando se relacionaba con otras personas mas alla que por fuera de las relaciones de su trabajo,no pasaba ni una sola noche que no pensara que hubiera sido de ella sino hubiera corrido ese dia y contra viento y marea se hubiese enfrentado al abuelo de Kotori,las cosas serian diferentes.

-Umi:Bueno supongo que salir a caminar talvez despeje un poco mi mente

Umi se encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque, eran las 2 de la madrugada y allí estaba ella mirando a las estrellas, queriendo recuperar todo aquello que perdió,la vida nunca fue justa eso lo había aprendido por la mala poco después de que se fuera de casa, un día que volviendo a casa del trabajo 3 tipos la acorralaron intentando violarla, ella por un momento pensó en dejarlos y poder irse al fin al otro lado, ya nadie la necesitaba y nada le quedaba en este mundo cuando de repente una voz en su cabeza le dijo

-Aun no es tu momento de partir…..

Y recordando todo lo que en el pasado practicaba en el dojo,golpeo a uno de los sujetos con una patada noqueándolo en el acto, los otros dos empezaron a golpearla ella no pudo cubrir varios de esos golpes que le dejaron lastimado el brazo derecho, con moretones en sus brazos y la nariz rota además de que le sacaron el aire de un puñetazo a su abdomen, luego de recuperarse ella sintió algo que jamás había sentido, sentía que quería hacer pagar a esos sujetos descargar todo su ira, odio y frustración acumulada de años.

Empezó a pelear aunque estuviera lastimada, logrando reducir a un tipo con una llave y ahorcándolo casi hasta el punto de matarlo pero dejo de hacer presión solo para dejarlo desmayado, en cuanto al otro sujeto, este se lanzo con un bate de béisbol a tratar de golpearla pero como ella era mas pequeña y ágil logro esquivar al tipo tomando un pedazo de tubería del suelo y empezó a golpear al tipo hasta que asesto un golpe en su mano haciéndole soltar el bate, empezando así a golpear al tipo hasta que lo redujo en el suelo, este sujeto imploraba piedad de la paliza que estaba recibiendo pero Umi se hacia la de oídos sordos y le siguió golpeando hasta que una alucinación de Kotori llorando la detuvo.

Si bien esos tipos la hubieran violado y posteriormente vendido y asesinado ella cayo igual o peor de bajo que ellos llegando hasta el punto de casi asesinarlos sus manos empezaron a temblar soltando la tubería, por primeras tenia miedo de la clase de persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, sintió repulsión y asco de si misma, su mente era un desastre en este momento.

Salió corriendo sin un rumbo aparente hasta que llego a la estación de metro decidiendo abordarlo se sentó y observo, sus medias rotas, sus piernas magulladas, sus brazos con golpes, su ropa hecha girones y sus manos y rostro llenos de sangre, aquella imagen era un espectáculo dantesco, quien la viera diría que era el mismísimo demonio y no Sonoda Umi,la persona que tenían delante.

Ignorando esto siguió hasta que el metro paro en Akiba desde donde camino, hasta aquel viejo lugar, subiendo esos largos escalones hasta llegar a la cima, en aquel templo donde hacia sufrir a las chicas con sus estrictas dietas y entrenamientos, se acerco al templo y dejo una ofrenda rezo pidiendo porque su viejo amor y sus amigas estuvieran bien, y sin mediar mas se fue volviendo de vuelta a casa realizando el mismo trayecto.

Llegando de nuevo a su desordenada casa había basura como hojas con escritos rechazados,restos de comida y cosas varias tiradas por toda la casa,lo único que quería ella era descansar asi que apenas llego a su sofá se desplomo sobre este…..

-A la mañana siguiente-

Honoka había tenido un extraño presentimiento, por alguna extraña razón sabia que si no encontraba a Umi rápido algo terriblemente malo ocurriría,Tsubasa se dio cuenta de la forma tan abrupta en la que despertó su prometida y la vio mirando a la nada con lagrimas en sus ojos, sin pensárselo dos veces procedió a abrazarla y le dijo:

-Tsubasa:Recuerdas lo que te dije?

-Honoka:Si…..

-Tsubasa;que me dejaras ayudarte, que no debías cargar con todo tu sola tontita.

-Honoka:Lo se pero es que siento que si no la encontramos rápido algo terriblemente malo ocurrirá

-Tsubasa:Ve a bañarte,llamare a Chikacchi y le dire que reuna a las demás.

-Honoka:Esta bien

-En otro lado de la ciudad-

Nozomi desempolvando entre basura vieja y cosas de la escuela encontró su viejo mazo de cartas del tarot y en un arranque de curiosidad procedio a usarlo,las cartas indicaban que ella y sus amigas tendrían buena fortuna pero cuando intento usar la carta pidiendo por Umi y Kotori el símbolo apareció mostrando la carta de la muerte,grande fue su sopresa cuando en la de Chika apareció de nuevo esta misma,intentando pensar que eran errores lo intento 3 veces mas pero nada,las malditas cartas no mentían,quizo ignorarlo pero ahora esto le atormentaba.

-Nozomi:Porque ellas? Acaso no pueden ser felices y recuperar su vieja vida?

Dijo desplomándose a llorar en el suelo mientras que Eli entraba por la puerta y al verla asi corrió a abrazarla,después de haberla calmado un poco Nozomi procedio a contarle lo ocurrido a lo que ella dijo.

-Eli:Amor destino o no esas cartas no decidirán lo que ocurrirá con nuestras amigas.

-Nozomi:Pero…

-Eli:Sin peros por favor no vuelvas a verlas,pues te atormentaras por eso y te hara mas daño que bien,sabes que porque no vamos a ver a Honoka si eso te calma mas.

-Nozomi:Esta bien.

Eli procedio a sacar su Harley davidson roja de la zona de parqueo del departamento de Nozomi,y subiendo ambas a la moto,Eli arranco con destino a la casa de Honoka y Maki,donde se encontrarían con ellas,al mismo tiempo Honoka había llamado a Chika y le dijo que reuniera a todas a la entrada del apartemento,al igual que lo mismo hacia Tsubasa cuando vio por la ventana a una moto llegar,Eran Eli y Nozomi.

Despues de ponerlas a todas al tanto de la situación se separaron para ir a buscar a Umi,Natsuki había decidio venir a ayudar,ella iba junto con Honoka y Chika,mientras que el resto buscaban en otras partes de la ciudad,Tsubasa,Dia y Maki divididas en un grupo en el centro de la ciudad,Rin,Hanayo y Maru en otro mirando en Shibuya con ayuda de Yukiho y Alisa ,You,Yoshiko y Riko buscando en Akibahara,Nico,Eli y Nozomi buscando en los parques cercanos a la escuela,

Mari,Kanan y Erena en los demás barrios con ayuda de un auto de Erena,Ruby y Anju con las hermanas Kazuno buscando en los barrios residenciales.

Pero volviendo con Honoka,Chika y Natsuki estas estaban en los barrios bajos buscando,y cuando ya iban desistir vieron como una niña pequeña iba a ser robada de su madre y como una enmascarada de pelo azul haciendo uso de una espada de madera,noqueo a los 4 tipos y los entrego a la policía,se quito su mascara de Shinigami dándole un beso a la pequeña en su mejilla mientras que le daba las gracias.

Las tres chicas veian esto impresionadas pues aquella persona que había hecho todo eso y que tenían delante era nada mas y nada menos que Sonoda Umi esta al percatarse de la presencia de las demás empezó a correr mientras que era perseguida por ellas, tratando de perderlas pero no podía, se metió a un callejón y no podía escapar, se rehusaba a ver a las dos peli naranjas y a la hermana de Kotori.

-Honoka:Deja de correr quieres, ya no huyas mas…..

-Chika:Honoka-chan y las demás te han estado buscando desde hace mas de 3 años Sonoda-san

-Natsuki:Esa no es la chica que hacia feliz a mi hermana.

-Umi:Tienen razón soy una cobarde y una persona despreciable, si saben eso que rayos hacen aquí, deberían largarse y dejarme en paz hundiéndome en mi miseria.

-Honoka:deja de lamentarte,si ocurrio lo que paso,pero Kotori jamas diría eso

-Natsuki:el abuelo es un viejo retrograda que solo le importa el dinero y las apariencias,por eso uso a Onee-chan

-Chika:Ella en realidad no quizo decir eso que no lo entiendes Sonoda-san?

-Honoka:Nunca fue tu culpa Umi-chan,escucha hemos pasado por muchas cosas y hemos sufrido pero estas nuevas amistades me ayudaron a recuperar lo perdido y se que es lo que debo hacer ahora.

-Umi:Que es,no creo que necesites a alguien como yo después de todo lo que hice.

-Honoka:Se como traer de vuelta a Kotori-chan y devolver todo a como era antes pero necesito que vuelvas conmigo.

-Umi:Aun después de todo lo que hice y te dije….

-Honoka:Si no importa, ven con nosotras, te juro que no descansaremos hasta traerla de vuelta a aquí.

-Umi:Honoka…

Honoka salto a abrazarla dejando que llorara en su hombro liberando asi toda esa tristeza y pesar contenido, aun después de todo sus amigas y demás gente se preocupaban por ella, nunca la abandonarían, eso la hacia sentir querida y pensar que no todo estaba perdido asi que decidió ir con ellas, aquella chica dejaría de ser una cobarde y rescataría al amor de su vida, sacaría a la pajarita de su jaula.

 **Pero había un pequeño problema el destino ama jugar de maneras caprichosas y su destino junto con el de su amada y Chika estaban escritos, no sabia si se podía hacer algo para cambiarlo, pero lo cierto es que las cosas se podrían caóticas de ahora en adelante.**

 **-Proximo Capitulo:Medidas Desesperadas**


	11. Medidas Desesperadas

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Pinche internet se me jodio,pero bueno estamos aqui es lo que importa ahora con el review de la semana:**

 **-AaronVS3:Es un Honor y gusto que sea la primera cosa que leas,Ya veras como sufrira la pajarita :v**

 **Ahora os dejo con el capitulo**

 **-0-**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 10:Medidas Desesperadas

Despues de aquello las chicas volvieron al templo donde Nozomi trabajaba si bien Umi estaba de vuelta se le veía cabizbaja y triste,sin pensárselo dos veces las chicas que estaban de u's y las chicas de A-rise se reunieron alrededor de ella en un abrazo grupal,Umi lloro desconsoladamente,pidiéndoles perdón aun sabiendo que no lo merecia según sus palabras.

Pero a ellas no les importo y solo la abrazaron mas fuerte,las chicas de Aqours y de Saint Snow y las demás veian conmovidas la escena,luego después de que Umi se calmase un poco,Honoka le conto que ahora era compositora y que había hecho varias canciones para A-rise y otros grupos,por su parte Maki le dijo que ahora era jefa del hospital que era de su padre,Nico le dijo que se había convertido en una famosa Idol y cocinera,por su parte Rin le dijo que era una profesora de natación famosa en la universidad que trabajaba,en cuanto a Hanayo ella era la manager de un viejo amigo de ella que formo una banda de rock que se hizo famosa,por su parte Nozomi le dijo que ella trabajaba como astrónoma y hacia las veces de sacerdotisa del templo y Eli se había convertido en una profesora de ballet,además de haber ganado varios premios en competencias.

Umi se sentía feliz por sus amigas,ver que lo habían logrado aun a pesar de lo ocurrido con u's y de lo ocurrido con Kotori,si ellas lograron seguir adelante ella debería poder hacerlo,pero para ser sincera ella tenia miedo,había huido de todo y se había vuelto una persona muy diferente a lo que solia ser,sin embargo aquí estaba y sus amigas no la juzgaron por eso,antes le tendieron una mano,eso era una señal de esperanza.

No todo estaba perdido pensó ella.

Por su parte Chika observaba la escena y no dejaba de mirar a Umi y a Riko y se reia,a lo que su novia le pregunto que porque se reia y esta respondio:

-Chika:Que no ves Kuro-chan,se parecen un poco esas dos no?

-Dia:Pues no te voy a negar que no pero no creo que sean familia.

Llego alguien mas uniéndose a dicha conversación:

-You:Yo puedo resolver las dudas de ambas

-Chika:You-chan de verdad harias eso?

-Dia:You-san de verdad lo sabes?

-You:si verán es simple casualidad que se parezcan pero no son familiares para nada,por el contrario la que si es familiar de ella y la ha visitado de vez en cuando es Yoshiko-chan.

-Dia:Ya veo,bueno eso resuelve esa duda.

-You:Asi es.

-Chika:Bueno eso es cierto,pero no sabia ese detalle,vaya parece que muchas aquí tienen sus secretos.

-You:Normalmente ella nos hubiera contado eso a todas,pero viendo la situación que ocurria aquí,el que tu estuvieras con Kousaka-san,y el problema que tenia Sonoda-san,talvez con tantas cosas ocurriendo Yoshiko debio haber decidido reservarse el nombre de su prima.

-Dia:Entendemos eso You-san.

-You:Bueno chicas las vere después,acompañare a Yoshiko-chan y Riko-chan

hablando de ellas dos se encontraban con Honoka,Umi y Maki,las cuales estaban terminando de contarle a Umi lo que sabían y tenían en mente cuando Umi fue tacleada en el suelo por una cabellera azulada,era Yoshiko la cual abrazaba a su prima con fuerza mientras que lloraba en su hombro.

-Umi:Se que te dejo de lado y no merezco perdón pequeña Yoshiko.

-Yoshiko:Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti,idiota.

-Umi:Ya veo,entenderé si no me perdonas

-Yoshiko:Ven aquí tonta y deja decir estupideces-dijo mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

Desde allí Honoka,Maki,Riko y You veian la escena:

-Honoka:Que lindo es ver que la familia se preocupe por ti.

-Maki:Ciertamente es bello ver esa escena,para serles sincera no se lo que se siente pues soy hija única,pero creo que llegue a sentirlo y ahora lo he vuelto a sentir con cierta personita que tengo a aquí a mi lado-dijo mientras que miraba a Riko.

-Riko:Ehh…..Hablas de mi Nishikino-senpai?

-Maki:Ya te dije que dejaras eso atrás Riko-chan no es necesario que me digas senpai,pero bueno asi es el haberte conocido en mi ultimo año de escuela y ver que amabas con pasión tocar el piano y ver tu situación hizo que naciera en mi mucho cariño por ti,mas que nunca cuando te ayude y el saber que has logrado superarme en el piano es suficiente para mi,asi que si Riko-chan eres una persona importante para mi.

-Honoka:Vaya no sabia que podias ser tan profunda Maki-chan

-Maki:Callate idiota.

-Riko:Maki…..-dijo Riko mientras que se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia a Maki.

-You:Vaya asi que Riko-chan le tenia mucho cariño a su senpai,quien lo diría.

Riko abrazo a Maki dándole las gracias por todo a lo que Maki revolvió su cabello,haciendo que esta se sonrojara:

-Maki:Te ayudare las veces que sean necesarias,si tienes algún problema o pasa algo que me quieras contar o si solo deseas charlar allí tienes mi numero,asi como yo el tuyo Riko-chan,espero que sigas triunfando tanto siendo Idol como pianista.

-Riko:Gracias Maki-chan.

Honoka y You se reian de la escena cuando Umi y Yoshiko venían a unirse a la conversación curiosas de haber observado la anterior escena:

-Umi:Veo que muchas cosas han cambiado pero que en el fondo seguimos siendo todas las mismas.

-Maki:Te sorprendería ver que la que mas ha madurado de nosotras es Honoka.

-Umi:Enserio?

-Maki:si es muy dedicada a su trabajo y no se rinde ante nada,ni siquiera buscándote es un poco obstinada a mi parecer,en parte creo que ese cambio se debe gracias a cierta ojiverde.

-Honoka:Muy bien Maki-chan no deberías dar información de mas.

-Umi:A que te refieres Maki?

Detrás de Honoka Llegaron Chika,Dia y Natsuki,la líder de Aqours tomo la palabra diciéndole a peliazul:

-Chika:Creo que se refiere a que hace 3 años estuvo en una relación secreta con Tsu-chan,además de que esta le propuso matrimonio y Honky acepto.

-Honoka:Chikacchi-dijo esta con cierto tic en el ojo.

-Chika:Creo que mejor debería correr

-Umi:Espera enserio terminaste siendo novia de Kira Tsubasa,quien diría que habría alguien que soportora tu forma de ser Honoka,pero sabes me alegro por ti ten por seguro que ire a tu boda.

-Dia:Creo que deberíamos de darle su espacio

Pues Honoka se encontraba sonrojada haciéndole competencia al pelo de Maki,mientras que las demás se reian y Honoka estaba en su mundo,esta fue abrazada por Tsubasa la cual le dio un pequeño pero efectivo beso sacándola asi de su trance.

-Tsubasa:Honky estas ahí.

-Honoka:Si Tsu-chan.

-Maki:Creanme cuando les digo que aun no me acostumbro a ver que se den muestras de afecto en publico.

-Riko:Pues ya somos dos,yo tampoco.

-Chika:Ehh creo que tu eres la que menos deberías decir eso Riko-chan después de todo eres la que mas ventaja nos llevas,quien diría que la reservada y timida Riko-chan tendría su propio Harem.

-Maki:A que te refieres con eso Chika?

-Chika:pues veras Riko-chan nos pidió ayuda a mi y a Kuro-chan de que si podíamos ayudarla a tener una cita con las dos chicas que vez allí-Dijo señalando a You y Yoshiko.

-Maki:Espera no puedes estar hablando enserio

-Umi:Creo que se lo que vas a decir pero me rehuso a creerlo.

-Chika:Riko-chan no podía romperle el corazón a ninguna de las dos pues las quiere mucho asi que termino aceptándolas a ambas como novias y ellas a ella.

-Riko:Chika-chan…

-Maki:Vaya quien diría que mi pequeña kouhai seria tan astuta para ser novia de no una sino dos bellezas-dijo haciendo sonrojar a las mencionadas.

-Umi:Bueno aunque sea algo indecente y prohibido si verdad ella ama Yoshiko y You-san por igual supongo que no le puedo ver lo malo.

-Maki:Yo tampoco,por el contrario te felicito.

-Dia:Eh por cierto Maki-san creo que deberías de tener mas cuidado pues Nico-chan podría haber escuchado eso.

-Maki:Maldicion,tienes razón creo que mediré mejor mis palabras.

-Riko:Me alegra ver que acepten mi relación con ellas y no me juzguen por ello.

-You:Creo que no deberías ser tan formal parece como si te estuvieras dirigiendo a tu madre.

-Yoshiko:o a tu padre.

-Riko:Tienen razón.

En eso Natsuki empezó a hablar con Umi:

-Natsuki:Umi puede que tal vez no me recuerdes pero soy la hermanita de Kotori

talvez por la época en que se conocieron yo estaba muy pequeña y además no hablaban mucho de mi,pues mis padres y hermanos pelearon mucho con el abuelo pues quería comprometerme sin haber nacido asi que eso llevo al distanciamento de ellos.

-Umi:Ya veo

-Natsuki:Por mi parte la mayoría de mi infancia fui muy unida con Oneechan y Oniichan pero últimamente de hace 5 años a hoy el comportamiento de mi hermana cambio abruptamente,y se alejo de nosotros creemos que eso se puede deber al abuelo.

-Umi:Pero ese sujeto que puede tener en contra mia y de ustedes por que por lo que me dices parece que no quisiera la felicidad de su nieta sino hacerla miserable y usarla como una herramienta.

-Natsuki:El es un hombre millonario que ha conseguido su fortuna por años de trabajo y alianzas extrañas,no le importa lo que tenga que hacer con tal de poder mantener su dinero y estatus,se enojo cuando mi hermano no quizo ser su heredero,y cuando mis padres no dejaron que nos tocara a mi o a mi hermana pero de hace unos años para aca el desaparecio de nuestras vidas,y volvió hace poco,no se que habrá hablado con Oneechan pero de la nada se hicieron muy cercanos y no sabemos el por que,sin embargo desde que ocurrio eso mi hermana cambio y empezó a alejarse de mi y de mi hermano además de que parece que le tuviera mas respeto al abuelo que a papa y mama.

-Umi:Conozco a Kotori y se que ella no cambiaria de la noche a la mañana,la conozco desde que eramos pequeñas y ella siempre fue la misma conmigo,pero algo debio haber pasado en nuestro ultimo año,algo que ignore,talvez ese viejo la amenazo,o le lavo el cerebro o le propuso algo a lo que no se podía negar y ella no tuvo mas opción que aceptar,la conozco y ella solo cedería bajo mucha presión y estrés,y mas que todo si se meten con algo que ella aprecie

-Honoka:Perdonen que me una a la conversación pero ahora que lo dices que tal que ese señor haya sido el mismo que insistió tanto en que ella se fuera a estudiar a parís,recuerdas en nuestro segundo año cuando recién habíamos formado u's que peleamos y ella se iba a ir.

-Umi:Lo recuerdo.

-Maki:Pero ahora que lo dices es como si no solo la hubiera querido alejar de su familia sino también de nosotras,yo que he crecido en una familia de alta clase te puedo decir que mi abuelo intento hacer algo similar conmigo y Nico pero fracaso rotundamente,y años después se dio cuenta de su error pues hizo algo de lo que se arrepintió mucho,pasaron muchos años para que lo perdonaramos.

-Natsuki:Ciertamente podría ser algo similar,pero en parte también podría ser culpa de mi tio,el es un multimillonario soltero y poderoso,además de que comparte los mismos ideales del abuelo,ellos dos se alejaron de mis padres pues viendo que aunque ellos tuvieran dinero eran gentiles y trataban a todos como sus iguales,talvez eso le molesta.

-Honoka:Opino que son unos grandísimos idiotas por no amar a su familia y ser unos envidiosos por querer controlar lo que hagan los demás,esa clase de personas son las que mas odio y detesto.

-Chika:Comparto tu opinión Honky esa clase de personas son las mas despreciables que pueden existir.

-Dia:Ahora lo importante es que haremos,y como traeremos a Kotori-san de vuelta.

-You:Es cierto nosotras ayudaremos en lo que podamos también

-Nico:Eso nos incluye también a nosotras

-Erena:Y nosotras también después de todo tan bien debemos cuidar de la enana

-Yukiho:y de nosotras,ayudaremos a Oneechan

-Leah:Supongo que debo pagar mi deuda con Chika y en parte también ayudar a Kousaka-san y Kira-san asi que las ayudaremos también.

-Honoka:Muy bien esta decidido investigaremos donde esta Kotori-chan y buscaremos el modo de traerla de vuelta,y si ella no puede venir nosotras iremos a ella.

-Natsuki:Le avisare a Oniichan talvez el y mama puedan ayudarnos.

Despues de aquella resolución el grupo se dirigio de vuelta a la casa de los Minami encontrándose con las señora directora Kaede Minami y su esposo un pelirrubio con ojos amarillos con el pelo desordenado y un poco largo,vestia un pantalón de mezclilla amarillo un chaleco dorado y una camisa blanca y unos mocasines,tenia puestos unos lentes,este señor era nada mas y nada menos que el padre de Kotori el señor Goenji Minami.

Natsuki,Umi y Honoka en compañía del resto le contaron a ellos lo que sabían y lo que en parte habían podido averiguar las chicas querían hacer algo,pero no podían aun,no tenían la suficiente información lo cual las desanimo pero,el padre de Kotori,les dio animos y les dijo.

-Goenji:Veo que mi querida hija esta rodeada de muy buenas amigas,eso es bueno sin embargo,el bastardo de su abuelo piensa que la podrá apartar de nosotros por siempre,pues se equivoca,les ayudare con lo que pueda,llamare a unos viejos amigos mios que me deben favores y traeremos a mi pequeña pajarita de vuelta.

-Natsuki:Papa no olvides a Nii-chan el también va a querer ayudar.

-Goenji:le informare en su momento cuando llegue del trabajo.

-Honoka:Señor Minami no sabe lo mucho que le agradecemos por ayudarnos a traerla de vuelta,la verdad es que la falta de ella nos ha afectado a todas mas de lo que creía,en especial a Umi.

-Goenji:Dijiste Umi,ella no era la chica que estaba enamorada de mi pequeña,donde esta?

-Umi:Aquí señor,y entenderé sino me deja volver a verla por mis estupideces.

-Goenji:Tranquila no vengo a darte un sermón,cualquiera hace estupideces por amor,pero lo importante y lo que veo es que aun la quieres,asi que mas que animos lo único que te pueo decir es que luches por ella

-Umi:Si señor,gracias por todo.

-Goenji:No me digas señor,dime papa si quieres-eso hizo que Umi se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

-Umi:Pero….

-Goenji:Sin peros eres parte fundamental de la vida de mi hija por lo tanto eres bienvenida en la familia.

-Kaede:Llamare a tus padres y les avisare que porfin apareciste y que estas bien,ellos han esperado por ti desde hace mucho.

-Umi:Pero los abandone…

-Kaede:El deber de un padre es ayudar y guiar a sus hijos sin importar que.

-Goenji:Eso es cierto,pues la verdad se que talvez no sea el mejor padre y talvez sea un poco despistado pero siempre he tratado de velar por el bienestar de mis hijos.

-Natsuki:Papa….-dijo ella abrazandolo mientras que lloraba.

-Goenji:Tranquila pequeña mia la traeremos de vuelta no es asi-dijo mirándolas a todas.

-Todos:Si-dijeron todos animados.

-Goenji:Por ahora si lo desean se que son varias pero si quieren pasen a cenar con nosotros,pues sabíamos gracias a Natsuki que ella no vendría sola.

Todas procedieron a entrar a la casa y se sentaron en un gran comedor mientras que Kaede,Natsuki y Honoka ayudaban a servir la comida,mientras que todos charlaban de cosas triviales y sin importancia,por su parte la madre de Kotori veía a Honoka con nostalgia pues le recordaba a como era la madre de esta la cual le insistió que no se rindiera en perseguir a su amor y se dio cuenta que gracias a esa castaña estaba con el hombre que estaba y había tenido un hijo y dos bellas hijas.

-En otra parte de la ciudad-

Se veía como un chico alto peligris con el sello característico de los minami el cual era tener uno de sus cabellos como si fuera la pluma de un pájaro,su cabello era corto y tenia una ebilla colocada en esa parte de su pelo,llevaba un abrigo negro y un pantalón gris con unos zapatos negros,este chico era el hermano mayor de Kotori y Natsuki,su nombre era Ryuuji,este chico salio a buscar su auto el cual era un Ferrari azul,se encontró en la puerta del auto con una hermosa chica de cabello azul en una trenza esta era un poquito mas baja que el joven y llevaba un vestido verde claro con unas zapatillas blancas esta chica era Nanami Sonoda,la hermana mayor de Umi y novia del anterior mencionada,ambos se encontraban saliendo de su trabajo y se dirigían a la casa de Ryuuji para una cena familiar,pues ellos tenían en mente que ayudarían a buscar a Kotori y traerla de vuelta,además de ir a por Umi asi tuvieran que traerla por la fuerza,el trafico era suave esa tarde,asi que no fue problema para la pareja el llegar a la casa de los Minami,se les hizo curioso pues dentro de la casa se escuchaban ruidos,risas y mucha gente hablando.

Asi que ambos procedieron a entrar encontrándose con todos comiendo mientras que algunas de las chicas contaban chistes y anécdotas y las demás como Chika y Honoka contaban anécdotas de sus vidas como School Idol,por su parte molestaban a Dia y Tsubasa al contar cosas un poco explicitas de su vida amorosa por su parte en la cocina Umi,Maki y Riko ayudaban a la madre de Kotori a limpiar los platos sucios.

-Ryuuji:He vuelto y veo que tenemos visitas.

-Nanami:Hola a todos

En eso Natsuki se para corriendo de la mesa y salta abrazando a su hermano.

-Natsuki;Hola Oniichan

-Ryuuji:Veo que te hice falta hermanita lo siento,pues el trabajo me ha tenido un poco ocupado.

-Natsuki:asi que viniste con Nanami-neechan,ella se pondrá feliz pues a que no advivinas quien esta aquí.

-Ryuuji:No me digas…..

y en eso iban saliendo la madre de Kotori acompañada de Umi,Riko y Maki,y se hizo el silencio pues Ryuuji se sorprendio de ver a Umi y la hermana de esta se acerco ambas se miraban sorprendidas y la mayor con una clara expresión de enojo y lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos le dio una cachetada a Umi,Honoka y Yoshiko iban a intervenir,pero se detuvieron al ver como Nanami atrapaba a Umi en un abrazo y no la soltaba diciéndole que lo dejara salir esta lloro en silencio en su hombro,pidiéndole perdón por dejar a sus padres solos,y por hacerla preocupar a ella.

-Nanami:Nunca mas te vayas,preocupas a tu Oneechan tonta.

-Umi:Lo siento muchísimo Oneesama,fui una tonta sentimentalista.

-Nanami:entiendo que lo hicieras por amor,pues ciertamente el amor nos hace hacer cosas locas pero la próxima no te vayas asi por tu cuenta o me las pagaras.

-Umi:Si lo que digas,no volverá a pasar te lo prometo.

-Ryuuji:Pero bueno no es por arruinar la reunión pero les veo muy alegres comiendo cuando deberíamos estar buscando a Kotori.

-Goenji:Hijo calmate y siéntate pues todas ellas y nosotros tenemos el mismo objetivo en mente,pero tomara un poco de tiempo,pero ten por seguro que la traeremos de vuelta,asi que siéntate a comer,veo que Nanami-chan vino a acompañarnos.

-Namami:Asi es señor minami,pues este tontito olvido comentarle la sorpresa el dia de ayer.

-Kaede:Ohh asi que es eso.-dijo mirando al abdomen un poco inflado de Nanami.

-Ryuuji:Si…etto….Papa,Mama serán abuelos muy pronto.

-Goenji:Me alegro esa es una gran noticia hijo mio,los felicito a ambos,pero espero que se casen.

-Nanami:Si eso ya esta arreglado.

-Kaede:Me alegro,mi pequeño ya es todo un hombre y ahora me hara abuela,has crecido muy rápido hijo mio.

-Ryuuji:Mama tampoco es para que te pongas tan sentimental.

-Kaede:tonterías pues me pone muy alegre el saber esta noticia

Mientras que todo volvia a la relativa calma y eran felicitados por los demás,Chika decidio salir un rato a mirar las estrellas,Dia salio encontrándola pensativa:

-Chika:Sabes son las mismas que en casa,el cielo es como esas noche,han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no se si fue lo correcto el habernos metido en este lio tan gordo

-Dia:Siempre estare a tu lado sin importar que..recuerdas eso fue lo que me dijiste el dia de mi cumpleaños,el mismo dia que te me confesaste,hemos pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo,llámalo casualidad o capricho del destino pero agradezco que estemos juntas pues no se que haría sin ti.

-Chika:Ohh Kuro-chan me haras sonrojar.

-Dia:Y mas importante hay una amiga en apuros y es nuestro deber ayudarla después de todo parece que nos volvimos importantes para Honoka,asi que hay que estar allí para ayudarla

-Chika:Si tienes razón,pero por ahora hay que aprovechar que tenemos esta calma.

-Dia:Veo que has madurado mucho,no se si sea por el amor,pero a veces extraño esa parte impulsiva y tonta de ti.

-Chika:Ven aquí-dijo mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios.

-Dia:A que ha venido eso-dijo esta sonrojada

-Chika:Por ser mi soporte y no dejarme caer,además de ser la cosa mas importante que tengo en mi vida,gracias por ser mi novia Kuro-chan

-Dia:No hay de que Chika-chan.

 **La calma antes de la tormente ciertamente vendrán épocas difíciles y malos augurios para nuestras queridas protagonistas pero su amor es fuerte y el cariño por sus amigas,habrá que ver como se anteponen a esta sombria situación,que habrá sido de Kotori en estos años,hace cuanto se conocían los hermanos de ella y Umi y mas importante aun que les deparara el futuro a todas.**

 **Proximo Capitulo:El Ave Enjaulada.**


	12. El Ave Enjaulada

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **-0-**

 **Hola a todos estamos aqui con la actualizacion semanal,mañana se viene el capitulo de la historia de Honoka mas nuevas sorpresas que os he preparado,ahora os dejo con las Reviews:**

 **-AaronVS3:Sera parte importante de la historia pero no su pilar fundamental sino el como las demas en especial nuestra querida pareja y Honoka y Umi haran para recuperar a su vieja amiga,obviamente exponiendose a riesgos pero no dire mas o seria spoiler**

 **Ahora os dejo con el capitulo(Perdonen si es corto pero solo esto es lo importante de explicar para lo que vendra mas adelante)**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 11:El Ave Enjaulada

-10 de junio 4 años antes-

Despues de la graduación de las chicas de 3ro,el siguiente año fue extraño para el trio de chicas,Honoka se había vuelto muy seria y se había metido de lleno en su rol de presidenta del consejo,firmando el papeleo,ayudando a cuantas estudiantes podía y manteniendo los clubs de música,idols y el de jazz abiertos,gracias al legado dejado por el ahora desintegrado grupo de idols no solo habían salvado su escuela una,vez sino dos veces,habían hecho que el ingreso de nuevas estudiantes fuera algo constante en Otonokizaka.

Esto tenia a la madre de Kotori feliz,pero nostálgica,pues ahora que el grupo se había desintegrado debía estar mas atenta de su hija o su tio y el abuelo la tomarían en cuanto vieran la oportunidad,pero no se preocupaba,ella aun seguía andando con Honoka,Umi,Maki,Rin y Hanayo,y con unas chicas de primer año por otra parte Natsuki ya casi acabaría la secundaria asi que ya estaba haciendo todo lo posible por tener a su pequeña hija aquí en la escuela.

Hablando de Umi ella se había vuelto muy cercana a Kotori,tanto que hacían todo juntas,Honoka ya sospechaba que ambas tenían un romance pero eran eso simples sospechas que no podía confirmar,Umi se había vuelta la presidenta del club de arquería siendo una chica muy respetada por sus inferiores,recientemente el haber sido compositora del grupo le había hecho descubrir que tenia talento para escribir poemas pero ese era un secreto que no le diría a nadie aun.

-2 meses luego-

Eran épocas muy difíciles la graduación de las chicas estaba a la vuelta de la esquína sumado a eso los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad tenia nerviosa a mas de una sorprendentemente Honoka era la que mas se encontraba preparando sorprendiendo a todas sus amigas,pues queria alcanzar a Tsubasa el que hubiese dejado de ser una School Idol no impedia que se formara en la carrera musical,lo cual se había vuelto una meta para ella,al principio la directora dudo si aceptar pero al final lo hizo,por su parte Umi salio recomendada para una universidad privilegiada en el estudio de la poesía y literatura y por el lado de su hija estaba el gran problema.

Ella y su esposo se inclinaban por que estudiara Modelaje y Diseño de modas aquí en Tokyo,pero el abuelo y su cuñado estaban haciendo lo imposible para llevarse la pequeña a Francia,lastima que ninguno sabia lo que ocurria con Kotori en esos momentos,luego de sus exámenes aun no había llevado su recomendación de a que universidad queria asistir,esto preocupo a su madre pero como era ella de comprensiva decidio darle tiempo de mas para que lo pensara,asi que un dia saliendo de su escuela iba caminando hacia el Maid Café donde trabajaba como la Legendaria Minalinsky.

Pero en el camino un auto negro con vidrios blindados la detuvo y 3 tipos enmascarados la acorralaron en un callejón siendo uno de ellos un pretendiente rechazado el cual era nada mas y nada menos que Kaito Midorikawa un chico de una prestigiosa familia banquera del país,el cual la amenazo diciéndole.

-Kaito:Querida pajarita me he enterado por ahí de las acciones estúpidas y escandalosas que has hecho en nuestra ausencia.

-Kotori:Que haces aquí,crei que habias entendido lo de ser rechazado cuando mi hermano te prohibio que te acercaras.

-Kaito:Oh querida ser Idol,estar con amigas de menos clase,unas simples basuras pobres y seguir siendo idol o diseñadora,no tu abuelo tiene planes mejores para ti asi que te conviene seguirlos.

-Kotori:Y que te hace pensar que le hare caso a un loco como tu.

-Kaito:Pues veras tu abuelo y yo hemos llegado a un interesante acuerdo este me ha ofrecido tu mano y si te niegas nos desharemos de tus amigas y de tu hermanita y sabes que no es una mentira pues ellos y nosotros tenemos los medios para hacer eso y salir bien librados de esta.

-Kotori;Debes estar bromeando,el abuelo por mas odio que nos tenga no se atrevería a ir tan lejos y menos con papa y mama aquí.

-Kaito:Pues en eso te equivocas querida mia,el hara lo necesario para hacer de tu vida un infierno si no acatas esa orden,tienes unas semanas para pensarlo o sino atente a las consecuencias.

Y sin mas el chico y sus matones se fueron dejando a una perturbada y frágil Kotori con una tarjeta que tenia dos números en letras doradas,al marcar el numero su abuelo le contesto la llamada,al parecer este estaba al tanto de toda la vida de su nieta parte de la larga lista de condiciones era rendirse a lo que el llamaba una asquerosa enfermedad(el amor de esta por Umi),la otra dejar a su familia,no contactar mas a sus amigas,olvidarse de sus sueños y seguir el destino que su padre no quizo seguir.

Ciertamente ella se encontraba entre la espada y la pared,las cosas no harian mas que empeorar,unas semanas después con septiembre llegando y su cumpleaños cerca parte de la fachada empezó a funcionar,tuvo que hacer algo que le partio el corazón pero aunque el amor de su vida jamas se llegase a enterar era para protegerla,rechazo a la única persona que le había profesado un amor sincero,nada pudo hacer cuando esa cabellera peliazul con ojos llorosos se perdió en la distancia ciertamente queria salir a perseguirla,pero no podía y eso le dolia mucho.

-Un año después-

La alegre y animada Minami Kotori había cambiado mucho,era una chica mas seria,fría y calculadora,antes pasaba tiempo con su hermanita y sin previo aviso se alejo de esta,desobedecia a sus padres y solo le hacia caso a su abuelo y discutia a diario con su hermano desde el incidente donde rechazo a Umi,pero la gota que colmo el vaso llego cuando les dijo a sus padres que queria ir a estudiar a parís y que su abuelo se encargaría de cuidarla,esto ocasiono peleas durante días en su casa hasta que finalmente dijo algo tan deshumanizado e hiriente a sus padres que se pudo ir.

Dias después sola y cuando ya estaba embarcándose en el avión allí estaba Honoka para detenerla pero a diferencia de la ultima vez Kotori la alejo de un empujon y se fue corriendo,al subir al avión trato de dormir mientras pensaba que asi su vida se convirtiera en el mismísimo infierno,lo hacia por sus amigas y familia y eso importaba mas que su propia felicidad.

Al llegar a Paris y bajar del avión fue recogida por su tio en persona,este era parecido a Goenji salvo que era calvo y tenia una cicatriz cruzándole el ojo izquierdo además de vestir un traje rojo,luego de llegar a la imponente residencia de su abuelo ella fue llevada ante el,aceptando por completo las ordenes de este.

Empezo a ser enseñada en los negocios familiares casi siempre relacionados a la extorsion,secuestros,estafas,ataques y traficar con cosas del mercado negro,además de enseñarle de economía y de las alianzas y lo importante que era el dinero para ellos.

Luego fue mandada a una misión donde se haría pasar por una dama de compañía se trato de negar pero no pudo,los sirvientes de su tio le inyectaron una droga de obediencia,le pusieron un ajustado y revelador vestido dorado que dejaba a la vista sus muslos y piernas además de unas bragas rojas y un abdomen descubierto,en la cartera de esta pusieron una pistola y una pluma que servia como cuchillo.

La misión proseguio como debía la mente de ella era difusa en estos momentos pero sabia lo que había pasado un hombre gordo y asqueroso al parecer un mafioso francés la estaba manoseando en menos de lo que pensó el tipo intento tomar su primera vez casi lo logra pero en ese instante su mano se movio sola sacando la pluma y clavándosela en el cuello paralizando al sujeto luego saco la pistola colocando el silenciador y acabo con la vida del pobre bastardo.

Al salir del motel tomo un taxi llegando a una parada de trenes antigua de la segunda guerra mundial,donde fue recogida por una camioneta gris y llevaba a la mansión de vuelta,esto era solo la punta del Iceberg pues mas misiones peores habían sido encomendadas para ello entre la droga y lo que era consciente que hizo perdió toda su inocencia y en un punto su humanidad volviéndose una herramienta mas que una persona técnicamente.

La vida de esta pequeña pajarita estaba quebrada es como si estuviera aprisionada y fuera un pájaro enjaulado,uno que si bien podía volar no podía escapar ni romper los barrotes de su celda,había perdido toda fe y oportunidad de escapar cada dia era sometida a experimentos y le inyectaban todo tipo de drogas desde drogas de deseo sexual insaciable hasta drogas de obediencia,hasta drogas de adrenalina que eran usadas para sus misiones de asesinato.

Minami Kotori era una sombra de lo que era ahora era simplemente una herramienta de gran valor,la asesina perfecta le llamarían algunos,Shuichi y Renzo veian esto orgullosos habían logrado lo que no habían podido con Goenji asi que parte de su plan estaba cumpliéndose con éxito.

-mientras tanto en japon-

-Dia:Bueno esa comida fue deliciosa ahora que haremos.

-Chika:Y si vamos a ese sauna ya sabes a compartir nuestro amor?

-Dia:Chika no es momento para eso alguien te podría oir.

-Honoka:De hecho hablan muy fuerte las escuche fácilmente.

-Dia:Maldicion,pero bueno solo eres tu Honoka.

-Honoka:Tranquilas su intimidad de pareja estará a salvo conmigo por haberme ayudado con Tsu-chan

-Chika:Hablando de ella Honky cuando sera la boda?

-Honoka:En 5 meses aproximadamente Chikacchi,hay muchas cosas que preparar.

-Chika:Eso es una buena noticia felicidades

-Dia:Eso es bueno me alegro por ambas

-Honoka:Gracias,son unas muy buenas amigas,por eso las quiero-dijo mientras las abrazaba.

Pero en el televisor salio una noticia de ultimo momento un respetado político de la ciudad y el país acababa de haber sido asesinado al igual que todas las personas en la embajada y había un video la chica de vestido negro escotado que se alcanzaba ver en este,ese pelo gris y esos ojos concordaban,esto no podía estar pasando que mierda sucedia ahora mismo,porque de todas las cosas esto.

La Chica en pantalla era Kotori.

-Honoka:Esto no puede estar pasando….no puede estar pasando…no….

-Chika:No puede ser ella,pero porque

Rapidamente del shock Honoka se desvanecio,cayendo al suelo.

-Dia:Honoka,HONOKA,HONOKA DESPIERTA!

 **En Otro lado Umi y su prima al igual que las demás desde donde se encontrasen veian la noticia con impacto,la información no mentia pero esa chica delante de ellos no podía ser Kotori Minami,el infierno no había hecho mas que empezar.**

 **-Proximo Capitulo:Infierno en el Centro.**


	13. Infierno en el Centro

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Hola que tal todo,os vengo a dejar con el capitulo de hoy,recordar dejar reviews y favoritos si os gusta la historia**

 **Ahora pasando a las reviews:**

 **-AaronVS3:Ohh veras sera eso y mucho mas,pero sera recuperada en algun momento,despues de todo es una marioneta en los planes del abuelo de ella.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con el capitulo**

 **-0-**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 12:Infierno en el Centro

POV General.

El centro de Tokyo era un maldito infierno en este momento,cadáveres ensangrentados se veian por todo el suelo de la embajada donde hacia escasos minutos estaba el senador discutiendo algo con su contraparte francesa, cuando el infierno se hizo,granadas de humo que los enceguecieron,y luego una rápida figura de una chica que iba asesinándolos con sus cuchillos,al entrar la policía y las fuerzas especiales japonesas,fueron recibidos por una tormenta de balas.

Un Policia muy herido procedio a llamar refuerzos,desde el exterior la vista del pequeño complejo de 4 pisos era de su techo incendiándose y varios sonidos mas de explosiones y disparos,Kotori no estaba actuando sola,había traido algunos de sus mas fieles lacayos,estos hombres no dudarían en seguir a su jefa hasta la ultima bocanada de aire que pudieran dar en este mundo.

Desde una silla,Renzo veía esto con una sonrisa psicópata,su plan estaba siendo un éxito y todo gracias a su nieta quien diría que seria el arma perfecta,esos sueros si que habían hecho efecto para crear,aquella sustancia que servia para crear al asesino perfecto,sigiloso,hiperletal y habilidoso en todos los campos existentes,si lograba replicar el suero que había usado en ella tendría su propio ejercito de asesinos para desestabilizar países,pero por ahora estaba en calma observando lo hecho por su nieta.

POV Chika

Impresión y shock,seria poco para describir lo que siento en este momento,prender el televisor y observar que la chica por la que tanto estamos luchando por rescatar,esta acabando con las vidas de inocentes a diestra y siniestra es algo que me hiela la sangre y me produce escalofríos,Kuro-chan tiene acostado a Honky,le puso una toalla tibia en su frente,mientras que la mencionada reposa en las piernas de mi novia,espero la llamada de alguna de las chicas para saber que hacemos,pero nada ninguna me ha contactado.

No sabia que hacer,mi amiga que tanto había sufrido ahora recibia otra desgracia otro golpe de realidad a su pequeño corazón,pero que podía hacer soy solo una simple adolescente,una simple school idol,de todas maneras no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzada debo tratar de acercarme a ver si hay algo que pueda hacer,toco el hombro de mi novia y le digo.

-Chika:Kuro-chan,sigue cuidando de ella trata de contactar con las demás,yo ire a ver algo mientras tanto a ver si puedo conseguir información

-Dia:Entonces ire contigo ni creas que te dejare ir sola ni loca que estuviera.

-Chika:Entiende Honoka necesita a alguien ahora que la calme y que le diga que todo saldrá bien,si bien estoy consternada por esto no dejare que eso arruine nuestros planes,asi que tranquila volveré.

-Dia:Esta bien confio en ti.

Y asi le di un beso de despedida mientras que salía a la estación mas cercana de metro con destino al centro de la ciudad,llego en 30 min mas de lo normal que seria pues el trafico y los metros estaban colapsados por lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad,todo era un caos y un pánico,la policía tenia acordonada el área y allí estaba el edificio se veía mucho fuego y humo salir de este y sonidos de disparos tras los muros que rodeaban al edificio.

De repente vi como una explosión volo la puerta del complejo haciendo que una de las puertas se estrellara contra las patrullas y que mucha gente saliera a correr ya que Kotori acompañada de varios enmascarados salieron con armas pesadas a dispararle a los que trataban de enfrentarlos y matar a los inocentes tal parece que no quieren dejar testigos.

Diablos debo moverme de aquí antes de que me vean,pero que…..mi cuerpo no se muevo,no es imposible que tenga nervios se que esto es una situación surrealista pero esta ocurriendo,vamos piernas maldición no se queden ahí,debo alejarme de aquí antes de que me vean,cuando al otro lado de la calle escucho una voz,eran Honoka,Kuro-chan y Umi-san,pero que hacen aquí ellos están armados las pueden matar,no…..no lo permitiré.

POV General

Todo fue en cámara lenta,los disparos de los matones hacia la gente mientras que las fuerzas especiales también les enviaban disparos y en el medio Honoka,Umi y Dia,quienes trataban de hacer entrar a Kotori entrar en razón pero su mirada estaba vacia y fríamente les miro con rabia se disponía a disparar hacia ellas pero un borron anaranjado se interpuso entre los disparos,Era Chika quien miraba con rabia y enojo a Kotori mientras que recibia los disparos que iban dirigidos a su novia y amigas,una moribunda Chika en el suelo con sus impresionadas amigas viéndola le dijo a Kotori.

-Chika:Tu no eres la Kotori de la que me hablo Honky,ni tampoco eres esa chica enamorada de Umi,me importa una mierda lo que te haya sucedido pero una persona como la que ellas me contaron que eras no sucumbiría a la oscuridad tan fácilmente.

-Kotori:Metete en tus asuntos mocosa

Dijo mientras que cargaba su revolver apuntando hacia ella de nuevo,pero fue salvada por dos agentes los cuales le devolvieron los disparos mientras que Kotori y sus lacayos escapaban gracias a una cortina de humo generada por las granadas,Rapidamente detrás de los agentes salio Ryuuji quien observaba atonito la siguiente escena

En el suelo se veía tendida a aquella pelianaranjada,su pelo sucio y desornedado,sus ojos casi apagados,su buzo blanco con huecos y manchado de sangre a la altura del abdomen,su brazo izquierdo también sangraba y estaba tendida en un charco de sangre perdiendo la consciencia con una desconcertada Dia llorando sobre su pecho,mientras que Honoka gritaba lo mas fuerte que podían que trajeran un medico,Umi veía todo con una triste mirada al igual que Ryuuji.

La ambulancia no tardo en llegar y de ella bajo Maki quien con ayuda de los agentes y los paramédicos levantaron con sumo cuidado a la pelianarajanda,al subirla le pusieron transfusiones de suero y sangre mientras que iban de camino al hospital,Honoka y Dia iban en la ambulancia con ella,Ryuuji venia en su auto detrás de esta acompañado de Umi,silencio era lo que se sentía nada mas.

Llegando la ambulancia a toda prisa fue intervenida de urgencia en el quirófano mientras que Dia lloraba en los hombros de Honoka,la cual tendría fe de que la pequeña saldría de esta,por otra parte los médicos y Maki hacían lo que podían si bien los disparos no dieron en puntos vitales y lograron extraer las balas,los daños eran considerables,tenia una hemorrogia la cual fue controlada y su brazo estaba muy lastimado,pudo ser establizada,Chika se había salvado de morir.

Habia hecho una estupidez ante los ojos de los médicos,pero ante los ojos de sus amigas no era asi,las salvo de morir,el resto de las chicas llegaron Riko Lloraba en los brazos de Yoshiko,You,Kanan y Leah estaban preocupadas por su amiga al igual que Mari y Maru,Ruby se acerco a calmar a su hermana,Nico tenia confianza de que Maki lo lograría,Rin y Hanayo no podían creer que una chica como Kotori hubiera hecho esto.

Umi estaba frustrada y contrariada,por un lado salvaría a su amor y no dejaría que ese viejo de mierda la apartara de ella,pero no cabia en su cabeza que demonios le había hecho a la pobre para lavarle el cerebro de esa manera,veía con una mirada de culpa y tristeza a la nada,pero fue abrazada por Eli la cual le dijo que lo dejara salir mientras que lloraba en su hombro,por su parte Nozomi se sentía consternada esas malditas cartas tenían la razón.

La intervención gracias a dios salvo la vida de Chika,pero todas estaban consternadas por lo ocurrido,la mayoría volvió a casa al ser sacadas por el personal medico,todas excepto,Honoka,Dia,Umi y Ryuuji,se sentían impotentes de no haber podido evitar que sucediera esto,en cierto modo veian como un acto de extrema valentía lo hecho por ella pero habían arriesgado tanto,para nada.

POV Dia

Mi vida y las de Honoka y Umi-san estuvieron en peligro,todo paso muy rápido,Chika-chan no tenia que haber sufrido eso por mi,no debi haber dejado salir a Honoka de la casa,las cosas serian diferentes,porfavor solo quiero que ella vuelva a mi lado,no quiero perderla ni siquiera se que le dire a su madre si le llegara a suceder algo,alguien toma mi hombro y me levanta.

-Dia:Que sucede?

-Honoka:Deja de echarte la culpa por lo ocurrido,fue culpa nuestra,pero no hay nada que hacer.

-Dia:A que te refieres

-Honoka:Lo hecho por ella fue un acto valiente,puso su vida en riesgo para salvarnos,entiendes lo que eso significa no?

-Dia:"Nunca te dejare ni en las buenas ni en las malas"-dijo recordando lo que le decía Chika.

-Honoka:Veo que comprendes lo dicho por ella,asi que no te rindas,sal adelante y haste mas fuerte para protegerla,te acompañaremos en ese camino y la traeremos de vuelta a Kotori asi tenga que ser a patadas.

-Dia:Honoka…

-Honoka:Hare entrar en razón a esa idiota y hare pagar a ese maldito anciano.

En el fondo tiene razón,es difícil y duele pero debo seguir adelante,ser fuerte por las dos y hacer pagar al abuelo de Kotori por convertirla en eso y por casi acabar con una persona muy importante para mi,pero no estare sola Honoka y Umi estarán allí,le pediré a las demás que se cuiden entre ellas y que en especial cuiden de Ruby.

POV Umi

Siempre alguien busca joder mi vida,primero ese viejo inútil la distancia de nosotras,luego de mi,después le mete sus ideas en la cabeza y le lava el cerebro,la pone en nuestra contra pero no mas juro que hare pagar a ese viejo y hare entrar a Kotori-chan en razón,por ahora escuchare lo que tiene que decir su hermano.

-Ryuuji:esa forma de atacar y esa mirada tan fría,que mierda le hizo a mi hermanita ese vejestorio.

-Umi:No lo se pero lo que sea que le haya hecho la tiene en completa sumisión,no se como la traeremos de vuelta.

-Ryuuji:Aunque tenga que mover mar y tierra ire,no iremos por ella y la traeremos de vuelta después de todo no puedo ver a mama y Natsuki sufriendo por culpa del abuelo.

-Umi:No me rendiré y te acompañare la recuperaremos los dos juntos.

-Ryuuji:Vaya me recuerdas mucho a tu hermana,hablas maduro como ella,veo que has cambiado.

Y del cuarto salieron Honoka y Dia uniéndose a la conversación.

-Dia:Cuenta con mi apoyo

-Honoka:Y con el mio.

-Ryuuji:Bien es un hecho que iremos a patearle el culo a ese anciano,pagara por lo que le hizo a tu novia Dia-san toma eso como un hecho

-Dia:Gracias.

-Umi:Pero como llegaremos hasta ellos.

-Ryuuji:no se preocupen tengo contactos que nos ayudaran con ello

POV General

Aunque el futuro se vea negro una pequeña luz ilumina los cristales de la habitación de una sedada Chika,aunque no estuviera consciente sentía mucha calidez esa sensación le hacia feliz,Dia había entrado mientras que los demás planeaban afuera lo que harian se recostó con cuidado en el hombro de Chika y se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente el doctor Nishikino les informo que si bien los daños no eran graves,dada la gravedad del traumatismo no sabrían con exactitud cuando despertaría Chika,al parecer estaba en un coma,la noticia entristecio a sus amigas y hizo que le hirviera la sangre a los demás,Dia tenia fe en que Chika era fuerte y volveria,por ahora se ocuparía de hacerse mas fuerte y acompañaría a ese pequeño grupo hasta Francia si era necesario con tal de acabar con ese anciano.

La propuesta fue contestada y un amigo de Ryuuji llamado Kazami Yuuji decidio ayudarle a entrenar en el manejo de armas a las tres chicas delante de el,serian unas semanas muy agitadas pero todo era para estar preparadas para la operación restacar a Kotori y patearle el culo al viejo.

 **-Proximo Capitulo:Una Difícil Descision**

 **No me odien,Chika no murio,pero tardara en volver a aparecer,por ahora veres que cambio traera eso en Dia y Honoka.**


	14. Una Dificil Desicion

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Lamento la tardanza han sido unos dias dificiles pero dejando eso de lado os dejo el primer capitulo de esta tanda de capitulos dobles,el proximo sera subido e horas,dejando eso de lado os dejo con el comentario de la semana pasada.**

 **-AaronVS3:Es necesario para lo que viene y para el desarrollo de ciertos personajes.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con la historia**

 **-0-**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 13:Una Difícil Decisión

POV General:

Semanas después de aquel incidente Chika se encontrable pero aun en coma,esto tenia muy preocupadas a sus amigas,aunque sabían que ella se encontraba bien físicamente aun no despertaba,y eso tenia especialmente afectada a Dia,la cual después de no haberse sentido lo suficientemente fuerte decidio que cambiaria por proteger lo que amaba,asi que acepto la oferta del hermano de Kotori al llegar a la casa de el ese dia se encontré allí también a Honoka,Umi y Tsubasa.

En esos días Ryuuji les había presentado a Kazami Yuuji un viejo amigo suyo que conocio en un intercambio a estados unidos,era un amigo de el que según lo que les dijo paso por mucho para poder ser feliz y por eso fue entrenado por su tutora como un agente especial,cuando ella murió este viajo por el mundo y participo en una guerra en la que se conocio con Ryuuji y el resto era historia.

Unas semanas después de aquel entrenamiento dado por el a ellas les dijo que les podría ayudar a recuperar a su amiga y deshacerse de ese viejo y ese hombre sin que nadie sospechara el porque,Kazami Yuuji odiaba admitirlo pero amaba volver a la acción de nuevo,si bien agradecia tener una vida calmada desde haber acabado con aquellos incidentes ciertamente ver el dolor en los ojos de estas jóvenes le hizo pensar que el había pasado por lo mismo y no solo eso que fue rescatado por aquellas personas a las que les importaba.

El ciclo se repetia una vez mas era su pensamiento,pero estaba curioso de ver que tan diferente seria el resultado,veía determinación en los ojos de esas 4 chicas de querer recuperar a su amiga,el entrenamiento se resumio en enseñarles a usar armas,a hacer dinero rápida y legalmente y en defensa personal por si alguien intentaba atacarles.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Chika en el hospital….

POV Dia:

Aquel Momento se había quedado grabado a fuego en mi mente esa pequeña Mikan no mentia,Chika-chan quien diría que llevarías tu juramento de amor tan lejos,siento que no merezco tenerte como novia,ver como esas balas te atravesaron me causo mucho miedo y dolor,y ver que aun asi estabas con una sonrisa aguantando todo,ahora veo porque me enamore de ti en primer lugar y no de nadie mas,eres una persona que es capaz de hacer posible lo imposible siempre con una sonrisa buscando la felicidad de los demás por sobre la tuya,aunque nadie creyera en ti,ni te apoyaran al principio con tu sueño de ser School Idol debo confesar que siempre quise observar que tan lejos podias llegar

Pero lograste cumplir tu sueño,mi sueño,nuestro sueño ganamos el Love live y triunfamos todo gracias a ti.

Supongo que ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor,iremos por la amiga de Honoka y de Sonoda-san,y la traeremos de vuelta las cosas talvez no sean lo mismo cuando despiertes pero estare allí para ti,asi que porfavor espero que estes bien cuando vuelva.

POV General:

Dia salio del cuarto y se dirigio a la salida del hospital donde ellas 3 le esperaban

-Dia:Y bien ahora que?

-Honoka:Kazami-san dijo que nos llevaría a parís en unas horas,tienes algo mas que hacer aquí?

-Dia:No,de ser posible quisiera despedirme de las demás.

-Honoka:Esta bien,nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto en unas horas.

-Umi:Creo que también deberíamos hacer lo mismo no lo creen,que opinas tu Kira-san?

-Tsubasa:Tienes razón Umi deberíamos despedirnos de las demás

-Dia:Entonces las vere después

-Todas:Bien nos vemos después.

Dia se dirigio a la casa que los padres de Mari les habían prestado les informo de la situación a las demás y lo que ella y las demás harian,al principio todas se negaron y no iban a dejarla salir,pero Riko se acerco viendo la determinación en los ojos de la Kurosawa,le dijo que se cuidara y que volviera sana y salva sino le patearía el trasero por hacer llorar a Chika,en cuanto a las demás Mari le deseo suerte y le dejo una tarjeta con dinero por si necesitaba,Kanan le dijo que no hiciera nada arriesgado,You y las de primero le desearon suerte y Ruby le abrazo llorando diciéndole que le prometiera que volveria,le abrazo diciendo que asi seria y después de eso salio de la casa tomando un taxi con camino al aeropuerto.

Honoka y compañía fueron al restaurante donde Honoka se despidió de su hermana y de Arisa,les abrazo,Umi se despidió de Eli y Maki las cuales le dijeron que le diera una lección a ese anciano,Tsubasa se despidió de sus amigas las cuales le dijeron que se cuidaran la una a la otra(refiriéndose a Honoka),Rin le dio un collar de la suerte a Honoka,Hanayo le dijo a Umi que la estarían esperando cuando volvieran con Kotori,por ultimo Nico les dijo que ni se les ocurriera volver sin Kotori y Nozomi se despidió con un abrazo de ellas pero no les dijo nada aun seguía preocupada por lo visto en las cartas pero no le presto atención,después de esto las 3 chicas se dirigieron al aeropuerto gracias al conductor de la agencia de Tsubasa,llegaron rápido a su destino.

Una vez en el aeropuerto unos hombres con trajes negros y con unas siglas de G.I.G.N les dirigieron a una parte abierta del aeropuerto era un jet negro que tenia el símbolo de las fuerzas especiales francesas,vieron mas soldados como esos que les habían llevado hasta allí,dentro del avión les esperaban Ryuuji y Yuuji con trajes similares,cuando estuvo todo listo y los demás abordaron el avión despego con destino a europa.

-Horas después,Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle,Paris-

El avión llego en la madrugada desde allí las chicas y Yuuji y Ryuuji llegaron a una casa en un barrio antiguo donde fueron llevadas a un subterraneo donde habían todo tipo de computadoras,radios,y mapas además de información sobre los hombres de Renzo,de Kotori tenían información como los objetivos a los que había asesinado,grandes robos comerciales y de información además de químicos extraños que no sabían porque motivo los querían.

Dia estaba expectante de lo que sucedería ahora mismo,Honoka y Umi estaban junto a Ryuuji concentradas mirando los documentos de todo lo hecho por Kotori por mas que lo buscaran no había una forma en la que ella pudiese salir ilesa legalmente dado que si sabían que estaba bajo el efecto de una poderosa droga pero en si era su persona la que estaba cometiendo estos actos.

Entonces Yuuji se acerco a hablar con Tsubasa:

-Yuuji:Kira-san,que le sucede a ella?

-Tsubasa:Este asunto es personal para ella ese sujeto lastimo a una persona importante para ella

-Yuuji:Ya veo viene a ajustar cuentas

-Tsubasa:Si asi es.

-Yuuji:Supongo que hara bien que hable con ella.

-Tsubasa:Esta bien discutiremos después los planes que me pusiste a analizar.

Yuuji se acerco con dos cafes en su mano ofreciéndole uno a Dia,veo que eres una de las que mas ha sufrido con lo ocurrido asi que dime que haras te dejaras llevar por el odio o la venganza o vienes a buscar justicia y hacer el bien,ten en cuenta que tus acciones no solo afectaran el futuro de esa persona o de tus amigas sino también el tuyo-eso fue lo que le dijo.

Ella escucho atentamente sus palabras y se quedo pensando que es lo que haría asi que después de analizar su motivación se dio cuenta de que en parte queria justicia,por recuperar a Kotori y darle una lección a esos dos y venganza por hacer sufrir a sus amigas y por haber dejado en ese estado a su novia,era raro tenia odio y rabia pero a la vez sabia que no debería sucumbir ante esos sentimientos o todos los planes que tenían se irían a la mierda.

Mientras que los dos tomaban su café calmadamente,la noche siguió su curso todos fueron a descansar,las siguientes semanas serian bastante agitadas para todos.

-Dia:Honoka,dime que haras cuando la tengamos frente a nosotros?

-Honoka:Asi sea a los golpes juro que hare entrar a esa tonta en razón,no dejare que Umi sufra mas por ella.

-Dia:Ya veo,ese es un buen motivo pero dime estarías lista si todo sale mal?

-Honoka:A que te refieres.

-Dia:A que no logremos salvarle o que seamos capturadas,o cosas de ese estilo.

-Honoka:Aunque veas nublado el panorama se que encontraremos la forma de salir adelante asi que no te rindas Dia-chan encontraremos esa luz al final del túnel.

-Dia:Honoka….

-Honoka:Asi que deja de preocuparte por eso,sera difícil pero haremos que de alguna manera todo salga bien.

Era de mañana y todos ya se encontraban cumpliendo con sus tareas designadas pues según una información dada por Sabre el contacto de Ryuuji,Kotori estaría cerrando un trato con unos terroristas en el centro de parís en un café,la zona estaría bastante custodiada pero tenían el factor sorpresa a su favor,nadie sabría que este dia correría mucha sangre por una razón inútil.

3 camionetas blindadas Tahoe se dirigían hacia parís,los agentes del GIGN y las chicas estaban expectantes de lo que ocurriría al llegar.

 **-Proximo Capitulo:Batalla en el Centro de Paris**

 **Actualizacion del siguiente capitulo en unas horas,al igual que el de Honoka.**


	15. Batalla en el Centro de Paris

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Lamento haber desaparecido por un tiempo pase por unas semanas difíciles,finalmente la enfermedad le gano a mi padre quien lucho hasta el final,pero murió,su funeral fue hecho y estoy superando poco a poco el duelo para seguir adelante,volveré al ritmo normal y mañana tendrán actualización de la historia de Honoka y del HonoUmi.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con las Reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-MarlonL:Si lo creo pero era necesario para esta parte de la historia,en el futuro todo volverá a la normalidad**

 **-AaronVS3:Si sobreponiéndome a lo que me ocurrio lo hize lo mejor posible.**

 **No siendo mas os dejo con la historia.**

 **-0-**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 14:Batalla en el Centro de Paris

POV General:

El momento se aproximaba,unas chicas que querían recuperar a su vieja amiga sin importar el costo decidieron meterse en una situación bastante difícil,donde deberán enfrentar todo tipo de males y sufrimiento para recuperar a esa persona especial,pero aun asi lo harian por ella,el equipo de Yuuji y el de Ryuuji ya estaban en la zona.

Kotori seguía cerrando su trato no esperaba el ataque que ocurriría en unos minutos,y asi fue justo cuando ya tenia listos su katana,granadas de humo empezaron a nublar el exterior de la zona,se empezaron a escuchar disparos

Entre la niebla soldados del gign con mascaras asesinaban a los terroristas y mercenarios por igual,sin dejar ninguno vivo.

Dentro del restaurante Kotori vio que al parecer le habían tendido una trampa,pero claro no se iria sin su dinero asi que,asesino al tipo con el que estaba negociando y tomo la maleta con los códigos bancarios y se fue del lugar subiendo al segundo piso donde encontró una ventana saltando asi por un techo donde veía el panorama todo en las siguientes manzanas estaba lleno de gas lacrimógeno.

Asi que uno de sus matones le dio una mascara y ella empezó a ir cuidadosamente con un grupo de 5 de ellos….

Pero mientras eso ocurria,Con Dia…..

POV Dia:

Debo admitir que si no fuera por ese chico Kazami,ahora mismo estaría muerta del miedo,lo que hizo Chika-chan fue valiente pero esto supera todo lo anterior y raya en las locuras que haces por una amistad o por amor,como decirlo apenas llegamos al lugar me asuste un poco al escuchar los disparos veía como esos franceses peleaban contra los malos mientras que humo verde empezaba a inundar toda la zona,Yuuji-san me dio una mascara me dijo que me la colocara y no me la quitara por nada del mundo.

Al bajar de la camioneta aunque no tuviera miedo admito que aun me encontraba un poco nerviosa pero el pensar en volver sana y salva a casa me hizo quitar eso de mi cabeza,asi que empeze a avanzar por las calles con cuidado,conmigo venia Honoka y unos hombres con esos trajes,nos dirigimos al restaurante allí dentro nos detuvimos:

-Agente 1:Al parecer llegamos tarde a la acción

-Agente 2:Y yo que queria matar unos cuantos de esos terroristas

-Agente 1:Ya llegara tu momento,novato.

-Honoka:Y bien al parecer pasaron por aca pero ya no hay nadie

-Dia:Deberiamos revisar todo el lugar no creen?

-Agente 1:Es lo mas sensato,novato tu y los demás revisen este piso y el sotano,nosotros iremos al tercero.

-Soldados del GIGN:entendido señor.

Y asi nos dividimos,subiendo al segundo piso,donde encontramos rastros de una pelea,y un tacon roto,al parecer la amiga de Honoka no era tan inteligente como parecía,por lo que pudimos observar al parecer estaban avanzando por los techos,asi que fuimos con un grupo de 7 personas entre esos Honoka y yo y empezaron los verdaderos problemas.

POV General:

Las calles de parís eran un caos,la gente estaba siendo evacuada por los oficiales de policía,disparos iban y venían el caos se hacia en las calles,y se veian llegar unos tanques que al parecer no eran amigables,junto con eso helicópteros de procedencia rusa dejaban mas mercenarios para unirse al asalto.

A su vez un contingente especial de fuerzas de auto defensa japonesas con permiso de los franceses accedieron a la zona desplegando a sus tropas,la general que venia con estos venia en ayuda de su vieja amiga Kazami Yuuji,Julia Harubera,la cual había recibido su llamada de ayuda para venir a socorrerlo.

Por otra parte hablando de Yuuji el se encontraba con Umi y Tsubasa,los 3 estaban acorralados por los mercenarios y terroristas estaban en un edificio atrincherados mientras les llovían balas de esos tipos y de una calibre 50 que estaba puesta sobre un balcón apuntándoles,tenían que hacer algo o no durarían mucho mas allí.

-Yuuji:Sonoda,tienes que ir por ese pasillo de camino aquí vi por la ventana como dejaban unos rifles de francotirador tirados a su suerte,si puedes matar a los mercenarios rusos y terroristas que hay de camino,lo que tendras que hacer es tomarlo y acabar con los tipos de las ametralladoras.

-Umi:Esta bien,lo hare sola asi que lo único que pido es que porfavor cuides de Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa:Oye se protegerme sola.

-Yuuji:Dalo por hecho,ahora ve.

Umi corrió dentro del pasillo del derribado edificio,habían 3 tipos delante de ella usando escritorios como barricadas,Umi les disparo en la cabeza a dos de ellos deshaciéndose fácilmente de ellos,el tercero le lanzo una granada,y ella en su adrenalina,tomo con rapidez la granada y se la volvió a lanzar matando al sujeto.

Luego siguió adelante por su camino,había encontrado una abertura entre el edificio bombardeado y el otro,al llegar a la ventana vio los rifles que le decía Yuuji y decidio tomar uno cargando las balas de unas cajas que habían dejado abandonas allí esos tipos en su escape,con el rifle ya cargado,tomo aire y empezó a disparar.

Eliminando a uno por uno de los rusos y mercenarios franceses que se replegaban,cuando el tipo de la ametralladora murió,Yuuji,Tsubasa y los 3 del GIGN que quedaban,se posicionaron en la fuente,desde allí empezaron a devolverle el fuego a los malos,uno de los soldados tomo una torreta y empezó a acabar con las oleadas de enemigos que se les acercaron.

Pero de los balcones de los edificios circundantes les apuntaban con mas ametralladoras y rpg's y para completar un tanque rompió una barrera apuntándoles,acaso este seria el final pensaba Umi que veía eso desde la mirilla de su rifle,Pero afortunadamente sono en sus radio comunicadores una voz muy conocida para Yuuji.

El capitán Wez Anderson le hablaba desde un avión C-130 diciendole que lanzara humo rojo que les daría una mano,Yuuji procedio a lanzarlo hacia los tanques entendiendo la idea de su viejo amigo y mentor,al hacerlo el avión empezó a desplegar balas y misiles acabando por completo con la resistencia que tenían al frente.

Avanzaron fuera de allí hasta llegar a una plaza donde empezaron a llegar vehículos pesados y tanques a apuntarles,el avión seguía encargándose de los que podía,pero los rusos empezaron a desplegar mas fuerzas gracias a sus helicópteros,Yuuji pensó que no durarían mucho mas allí,se preguntaba donde carajos estaban los soldados que les sacarían de allí.

Llegaron unos Hummer modificados de las Jietai Japonesas,el grupo subio a bordo avanzando por las destrozadas calles de parís debido al asalto en el camino podían ver el caos disparos,incendios,edificios destruidos,muchos cadáveres y miles de personas corriendo,asi como se veía en el cielo a helicópteros japoneses y americanos llegar al mismo tiempo que de los rusos,también cazas y aviones formaban parte de la pelea,los helicópteros rusos les pisaban los talones,asi que Anderson siguió proporcionándoles su ayuda,derriba a los helicópteros que podía,pero el avión suyo fue impactado en un motor,asi que tuvieron que retirarse,Yuuji,Umi y Tsubasa estaban cerca y a punto de llegar,solo seria un poco mas pero al llegar al puente uno de los hummer fue alcanzado por un misil,asi que tuvieron que parar y seguir a pie.

Disparos iban venían mientras cruzaban el puente,con ayuda de Jietais japoneses y de marines estadounidenses,aun asi seria una gran pelea para cruzar el puente.

-En Otro Lado-

POV Honoka:

Demonios,es difícil seguirle el paso a Kotori pero estamos cerca,estamos cruzando entre los barrios y veo que el caos aumenta,después de acabar con varios de esos tipos entramos a unas alcantarillas donde seguimos peleando,al llegar a determinado punto vimos a ese viejo bastardo de renzo,decidi seguirlo mi cabeza se lleno de rabia,odio e ira incontrolables era culpa de el que todo esto estuviera pasando…..

Por mi culpa,Chikacchi….

Maldito le arrancare la puta lengua y hare que se la trague

Corri matando a cada uno de los tipos que tenia delante con tal de alcanzarlo pero fui detenida por una patada era Kotori con su katana intentando asestarme un golpe me empeze a defender,gracias a los cuchillos de combate que me había regalado Ryuuji,empezó una pelea por recuperar a esa vieja amiga,y en el caso de ella por cortar nuestro vinculo

-Honoka:Vuelve,por favor no hagas sufrir mas a Umi.

-Kotori:Acaso ella lucho por mi? Lo único que hizo fue irse corriendo como una maldita cobarde.

-Honoka:Tu no entiendes todo lo que ha tenido que soportar,no te importan sus sentimientos.

-Kotori:Pero mira quien viene a hablar,aquellas que eran mis mejores amigas y decían amarme,donde estaban cuando paso todo esto,amor….amistad….familia? No me jodas no necesito nada de eso.

-Honoka:Es culpa de ese maldito de Renzo reacciona de una vez maldición….

Escuche como se empezó a reir,pasando de ser una risa normal paso a una risa maniática y escalofriante con unos ojos vacios que me miraron con una tétrica sonrisa….

-Kotori:Acaso crees que es culpa de Renzo o de Kaito,o acaso de Shuuchi,no supe desde el momento en que Umi corrió que no les importaba para nada a ninguna de ustedes.

-Honoka:Kotori,porque haces esto dime que ganas haciendo esto?

-Kotori:No gano nada,solo un espacio en este mundo falso,solo soy un arma y herramienta y puede que eso sea falso,pero me desharé de Renzo y tomare el control de todo,para hacer lo que me plazca a mi imagen y semejanza y acabare contigo y Umi,y cualquiera que piense en interponerse en mi camino

-Honoka:Entonces tendre que romperto las piernas y brazos y traerte de vuelta…

Espero que me perdones por esto Umi-chan…..

Seguimos chocando nuestras armas,logre dejar cortadas en sus brazos pero parecía inmune,aun con sus heridas seguía peleando con todas sus energías,me lanzo lejos y de un salto iba a acabar conmigo,logre cubrirme con mis dos cuchillos pero eso no evito que dejara una larga cicatriz en mi ojo derecho,de la cual broto sangre,el dolor era punzante pero no podía,no debía rendirme,no lo haría,por Umi,Por Dia,Por Tsu-chan,Por Chikacchi,Por todas.

-Honoka:Kotoriiiiii

-Kotori:Honokaaaaaaa

Ambas nos lanzamos y logramos asestar golpes sentí como la Katana se colaba entre mi abdomen y sentí como sangre caia por mi boca,mierda fue lo que pensé,acaso moriría,pero logre asestarle también dejando uno de mis cuchillos clavado en su brazo,ella se lo quito y tomando su herido brazo se fue,dejando una de sus katanas,se fue….

Escuche el sonido de un Helicoptero,y voces raras que no parecían amigables, aun asi me saque la Katana de mi abdomen,empeze a avanzar como podía mis piernas no respondían asi que me apoye con la Katana,al seguir vi como quedaba la ciudad muy afectada por la batalla,estuve a punto de desvanecerme pero unos brazos detuvieron mi caída era Dia….

Al fin puedo dormir un poco.

-POV Dia:

Honoka corrió persiguiendo a ese tipo dejándonos atrás,el capitán y yo nos encargamos de casi todos esos mercernarios,seguimos avanzando vimos a lo lejos como Renzo se iba,el capitán decidio seguirle el paso con un equipo,con ayuda de un tipo llamado Sandman y otro Frost,dijeron que se encargarían de atrapar a Renzo,asi como también que llegaban Jietai lo cual se me hizo raro.

Junto a ellos venia Ryuuji-san,el cual me acompaño volvimos a entrar al edificio buscamos a Honoka por todas parte vimos por la ventana como Kotori se subia a un helicóptero con dirección desconocida, pero Ryuuji triangulo su posición se dirigía a la Torre Eiffel,después de eso seguimos avanzando con cautela llegamos a un gran salón donde vimos mucha sangre y un cuchillo de combate tirado.

Adelante nuestro una puerta daba a un balcón,entramos y vimos en una pared entre un charco de sangre a Honoka apoyada sobre una Katana mirando al horizonte,no esto no podía pasar otra vez,vi como se desmoronaba y la atrape en mis brazos,tenia su siempre radiante sonrisa,mirándola detenidamente vi como en su ojo derecho tenia una cicatriz que bajaba desde su ceja hasta un poco mas debajo de su parpado cerca de su mejilla.

Ryuuji hizo una llamada,delante nuestro 5 minutos después un helicóptero negro y grande,que no sabia como se llamaba,Ryuuji me dijo que era un black hawk,unos soldados americanos nos subieron a bordo,el medico estabilizo a Honoka,y en el poco ingles que entendia vi como le decía al piloto que nos llevara a la torre Eiffel de camino los ametralladores acababan con los malos en tierra.

Ya estábamos cerca y vimos la gran batalla que había en el puente,era una de las cosas mas impresionantes que podía ver en mi corta vida….

POV Umi:

Ya casi,llegamos esos tipos se retiran pronto llegaremos y la torre sera nuestra,tenemos tanques detrás nuestro,gracias a dios unos helicópteros nos ayudaban tornando la pelea a nuestro favor,vi como un helicóptero llegaba a lo alto de la torre y se iba,detrás a lo lejos venia otro que se poso delante nuestro.

Yuuji levanto su pulgar y nos dijo a Tsubasa y a mi que subiéramos,no esperábamos para nada lo que veriamos una inconsciente y lastimada Honoka era cuidada por los médicos tenia varios cortes y raspones en su uniforme un hueco en su traje y chaleco antibalas desde donde se veía manchado de rojo,y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho

Nos dijeron que Kotori le había hecho eso,me negaba a creerlo ellos no la habían visto pero con la sola mención de su nombre veía como una lagrima bajaba por el ojo de la inconsciente Honoka…

Nos alistamos estábamos a punto de llegar a la torre,Tsubasa queria darle una lección a Kotori pero Yuuji y Ryuuji le dijeron que se quedara a cuidarla el helicóptero nos dejo allí y se fue,Anderson creo que se llamaba,le dijo desde la radio a Yuuji que íbamos ganando y que el cielo estaba controlado y nos dijo por desgracia que Renzo escapo pero Shuichi fue capturado por ellos,por otro lado al llegar dentro de la torre Kotori estaba sola esperándonos,parecía sospechoso pero no había nadie mas.

Kotori se lanzo a atacarnos y alcanzo a asestarle un golpe a Dia la cual quedo desorientada un poco,yo sali a defenderla empezando a pelear con mi amada Kotori la veía con rabia y que era eso?

Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos..

-Kotori:Asi que vienes a restregarme tu rechazo en mi cara?

-Umi:No no estoy aquí para eso,siempre te ame aunque no lo creas,se que no fue culpa de ambas estar en esta situación,pero debes dejarlo y volver antes de que ya no haya marcha atrás.

-Kotori:Entonces seguiremos hasta el final,no tendre piedad contigo.

-Umi:Si ese es el caso aunque me duela,debo ponerle fin a esta locura.

Y asi empezó una pelea que llegaría a un abrupto final intercambiamos golpes,ella me dejo morado un ojo y me dejo con muchos golpes con el cuerpo entumecido,pero aun asi segui logre asestarle un cabezazo y por un momento vi a la vieja ella me dijo:

-Kotori:Detenme,porfavor matame no quiero sufrir mas,haz que se detenga.

-Umi:Yo…No puedo…..hacerlo

Las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos,mientras que la tenia ella se desplomo y la tome en mis brazos,Ryuuji me ayudo a cargarla,ya estábamos saliendo de allí cuando vimos como un caza ruso se estrello en un nivel inferior de la torre la cual ya de por si había recibido mucho daño,sentimos como se empezaba a tambalear la torre llegamos como pudimos hasta la puerta Yuuji y Dia subieron al helicóptero con una insconciente Kotori que les pasamos,pero la torre se empezó a desplomar,Ryuuji que logro sosternese del helicóptero me sostenia,el era la única cosa que me separaba de caer al vacio a una muerte segura,logramos subir y el piloto se alejo mientras que observamos como la torre caia y mas americanos y japoneses llegaban con sus helicópteros.

Estaba demasiado cansada….

Mis ojos se cerraron por si solos….

Porfin un merecido descanso….

 **Proximo Capitulo:El Componente AX-84**

 **Gracias a los reviewers y seguidores del grupo Love Live Idol Army por haberme apoyado y dado animos en estos momentos tan difíciles por los que estoy pasando,gracias a ustedes podre salir adelante.**


	16. El Componente AX-84

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y que la hayan pasado bien quiero mandar saludos y agradecer a el grupo de Love Live Idol Army,también a una colega y querida amiga llamada L. y a Hoshizora6688,no siendo mas los dejo con las Reviews de la semana.**

 **-Marlon:Si porfin la recuperaron pero quien sabe si volverá a la normalidad o si de hecho están todas a salvo,leelo puntual por favor.**

 **-AaronVS3:Si asi es no es como si todo volviera a la normalidad de un golpe,sera difícil que vuelva a la normalidad.**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **-0-**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 15:El Componente AX-84

POV General:

Despues del rescate de Kotori,se podía decir que la misión estaba completada pero a un gran precio el culpable de todo esto escapo,muchos soldados e inocentes murieron a causa de lo ocurrido en parís,el primer ministro y la gente de la agencia de Yuuji se encargarían de la parte política y mediatica para evitar que Kotori saliese perjudicada y para desvincular a los japoneses de esos mercenarios.

Pues si bien era cierto se habían jugado el cuello pidiéndole al gobierno de estados unidos ayuda a esta misión,al principio se negaron pero como había una organización de mercernarios rusos implicada decidieron darles su ayuda de todas formas el daño estaba hecho,Honoka estaba demasiado lastimada por su pelea con Kotori y de esta se podía decir lo mismo.

Desde una instalación a las afueras de país en el campo un avión especial de la agencia traido por JB seria su boleto de vuelta a casa,el infierno había terminado o al menos eso parecía por ahora ya que no sabían que es lo que les esperaría al llegar a casa,Yuuji y JB se despidieron de ellos,diciéndoles que estarían pendientes de ellos y ellas para intervenir si algo raro ocurriera.

Ryuuji Minami se despidió de su viejo amigo y tomo el auto con dirección al hospital,en el auto junto a el iban Umi,Dia y Tsubasa había sido algo duro después de todo no juzgaría a las chicas si estuvieran traumatizadas por lo ocurrido,detrás de ellos venían dos ambulancias en una tenían a Honoka y en la otra a Umi,seria una larga noche después de todo….

POV Tsubasa:

Despues de todo lo ocurrido para serles sincera,no se como sobrevivimos a vivir esa experiencia no quisiera volver a pasar por algo asi,pero no podía dejar a Honky sola ahora y menos ahora que nos comprometimos,quien diría que protegería o recuperaría a sus seres queridos hasta la ultima instancia,quien diría que lucharía hasta quedar en el estado que quedo.

Y alfin aquí estas,estoy en tu habitación pero tu duermes….

Verte en este estado tan apasible me da tranquilidad,pero siento que sacrificaste mucho por recuperar a Minami-san,bueno no me meteré en lo que estuvieras pensando ya que es tu forma de ser y son tus convicciones asi que cuando despiertes estare allí para ti.

-Tsubasa:Amor soy yo descansa,recupérate pronto para nuestra boda…

POV General:

Mientras ella salía del cuarto a buscar a Dia,una dormida Honoka sonreía y en otra parte del hospital Ryuuji y Umi hablaban con los médicos y un científico que había llamado Yuuji,observaban dormida a Kotori les dijeron que ella se recuperaría y estaría bien en 3 semanas,sin embargo la mantendrían bajo observación.

Ryuuji salio un momento para hablar con los médicos y el científico,Umi se quedo observando a Kotori,llorando en su pecho le pidió perdón por ser cobarde y por todo lo ocurrido y que una vez que supieran lo que dijo el tio de Kotori irían a por el viejo ese y le harian pagar.

Ella se sorprendio al verla abrir los ojos,pensó que la abrazaria,pero de la nada la tomo del cuello y empezó a ahorcarla mientras Umi luchaba por resistirse y evitar que eso pasase,logro asestarle un golpe a la cara con una mano y logro soltarse pero ella se paro de la cama y la empujo contra una pared donde la levanto con una fuerza que para Umi no era normal,era el final para ella?

Acaso moriría?

Pero rápidamente Ryuuji entro en la habitación logrando neutralizar a su hermana y la pusieron de vuelta en la cama atándola con unas correas para que no se moviera,a los médicos les parecio que la pobre había enloquecido pero el científico empezó a ver sus signos y su forma de comportamiento.

Le pregunto a Ryuuji que si le había pasado algo a la chica y le paso un reporte entregado por Yuuji donde se veía que Kotori había sido victima de un arma biológica o para llamarlo de forma mas correcta, era un componente o experimento usado para poner a un individuo a completa merced y obediencia de un determinado sujeto, alterando el comportamiento del individuo y un sinfín de cosas mas, en resumen Kotori aun seguía con las ordenes que inconscientemente le había implantado Shuichi.

Se pondrían en la tarea de preparar una inyección con una sustancia que contrarrestara el efecto del componente y pudiera hacer que Kotori volviera a la normalidad,por su parte habían tenido que atender a Umi si bien no duro mucho siendo ahorcada,había sufrido un daño considerable y el medico le dijo que se quedara por 3 dias para recuperarse.

-En otro Lado del Hospital

POV Dia:

Apenas llegue esto era lo primero que necesitaba hacer,estaba tan lejos de ella me sentía sola,tuve miedo si bien ese entrenamiento ayudo y me hizo madurar un poco y comprender lo importante que es la vida para mi,mis amigas,mi familia,mi hermanita y sobre todo tu Chika-chan…

Tuve que ver y pasar por muchas cosas que no creo que alguien mas pudiera soportar pero estuve allí para cuidar de Honoka y las demás, sin embargo aun asi no pudimos salir ilesas de lo ocurrido Honoka y Kotori-san pelearon y han terminado muy mal,Tsubasa se desplomo a llorar en mis hombros, tuve que ser fuerte por ella.

Pero sabes…

Lo que me ayudo a seguir adelante,fue el deseo de regresar y volver a verte…

Te extrañe amor….

POV General:

Se ve como Chika se empieza a mover y dice…

-Chika:Y yo a ti amor mio..

-Dia:Chika-chan –dijo con lagrimas abrazándola

-Chika:Espera suélteme un poco me asfixias.

-Dia:Lo siento…

-Chika:Escuche todo lo que dijiste, lamento no haber estado allí,si hubiese estado allí quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y Honky no hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto.

-Dia:No te culpes,ya hiciste mucho…demasiado diría yo.

-Chika:Sabes tuve miedo de no lograr protegerte esa vez pero me alegra que estés bien, no se que haría sin ti.

-Dia:Tontita,soy yo la debería decir eso….

Despues de eso ambas se besaron lenta y apasionadamente,juntando sus labios y sus manos con tantas ganas como si esa separación de semanas jamas hubiera existido,al fin había calma en los corazones de ambas después de todo volvían a estar juntas.

Ahora deberían afrontar un reto juntas y evitar ser separadas por aquel sujeto que amenazaba con lastimar a sus amigas y a ellas…..

Lamento si quedo un poco corto pero el próximo sera mas largo, nos vemos en una próxima actualización…..

 **Proximo Capitulo:El Diamante Anaranjado**


	17. El Diamante Anaranjado

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y que la hayan pasado bien quiero mandar saludos y agradecer a el grupo de Love Live Idol Army,también a una colega y querida amiga llamada L. y a Hoshizora6688,no siendo mas los dejo con las Reviews de la semana.**

 **-Marlon:Pues espero que cumplas wey.**

 **-AaronVS3:Si,si no es una cosa es la otra,pero aquí te dejo tu querido ChikaDia.**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **-0-**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 16:El Diamante Anaranjado

POV General:

Mientras Honoka se recuperaba y Tsubasa cuidaba de esta,Tsubasa había sido informada del incidente ocurrido y de el porque del comportamiento de Umi,asi que una lastimada pero recuperada Umi estaba junto con Ryuuji y el científico Aizawa investigando los 3 que tipo de sustancias podían usar para disipar el efecto del AX-84,Por otra parte viendo todo lo que ocurria Riko y las demás le dijeron a Chika y Dia que se tomaran este dia para ellas.

Ya que las demás se encargarían de cuidar de Tsubasa,Honoka y Kotori,junto con la ayuda de algunas de las chicas de u`s,asi que volviendo con nuestra querida pareja hoy le habían dado de alta a Chika asi que ambas fueron de nuevo a la casa de Mari en la que se estaban quedando…

POV Chika:

Supongo que me he perdido de mucho, pero no me arrepiento de mis acciones salve la vida de mis amigas y de el amor de mi vida así que no tengo ningún tipo de remordimiento, supongo que después de lo que me pasado y de todo lo que Honky y Kuro-chan tuvieron que haber vivido lo mejor ahora será descansar un poco y despejar la mente y que mejor que recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi querida novia.

Veo su rostro con una expresión feliz,me alegra el verla asi…

-Dia:Que es lo que tanto me ves cariño?

-Chika:Lo hermosa que eres..

-Dia:Pues claro que lo soy tontita, después de todo no cualquiera tiene el derecho de salir conmigo.

-Chika:Oh insinúas acaso princesa mía que tuve el honor de ser tu pareja por pura suerte? 

-Dia:Tu estas en una categoría especial, en la de mis personas mas preciadas y aunque odie decirlo compites por ese puesto con mi hermanita.

-Chika:Ya veo así que tengo competencia y dígame Dia-sama que puedo hacer para ganar su cariño y amor eterno?

-Dia: Una cita podría ser…

-Chika:En ese caso acepto.

POV General:

La pareja decidió que,querían algo mas calmado alejado de la ciudad asi que Mari les presto su helicóptero personal y este les dejo en un restaurante al aire libre que quedaba a la entrada de un campamento en el bosque desde allí ambas tuvieron un buen almuerzo y luego fueron a explorar el bosque juntas.

Allí Chika se dio cuenta de que Dia tenia miedo de que algún animal silvestre se les apareciera, ella la tranquilizo diciéndole que estarían bien y que no pasaría nada malo, grave error pues cuando Chika dijo eso se toparon con una cria de oso que ella con su instinto de ir a ayudarle al animal que al parecer estaba perdido lo calmo, y escucho el grito ahogado de Dia cuando al voltear a mirar al frente vio que la mama del osito estaba allí.

Tendría que pensar detenidamente su siguiente movimiento si no quería morir, pero por curiosidad o juego del destino la osa bajo pacíficamente y tomo del cuello a su cría llevándosela y adentrándose en el bosque dejando a la pareja con alivio pero aun con el susto de lo ocurrido, Chika tomo su mano y volvieron al camino y de allí fueron de vuelta a la entrada.

-Chika:Lo siento tenias razón fue mi culpa que eso pasara…

-Dia: No,no fue tu culpa no podíamos prevenir que pasaría algo así.

-Chika:creo que deberíamos volver de vuelta a Akiba que opinas?

-Dia:Creo que tienes razón….

El viaje de regreso fue callado por lo ocurrido, ninguna dijo una sola palabra…

Las cosas estaban muy silenciosas, y en el fondo a ninguna de las dos les gustaba eso…

Sin embargo Chika tenia un plan para animar las cosas, al llegar de vuelta a la ciudad y darle las gracias al piloto personal de Mari, Chika y Dia tomaron un taxi hacia un hermoso y grande parque que tenia tiendas a los lados del mismo, entonces Chika tomo la mano de su novia y le tapo los ojos le dijo que esperara allí mientras que ella iba por algo.

POV Chika:

Después de dejar a Dia esperando me dirigí hacia la joyería que me había recomendado Honoka hace semanas, y con mi parte de lo que ganamos de aquellos conciertos le dije a la recepcionista que me diera esos dos anillos de diamante…

Bueno veo que se preguntan porque esos anillos eran tan especiales, verán son diamantes anaranjados un raro y muy difícil tipo de conseguir, no entrare en detalles de cómo los pude pagar, pero lo hermoso del regalo es que los anillos tienen nuestras iniciales se que eso le gustara a ella.

Luego de pagar le agradecí a la cajera y me dispuse a salir del lugar y llegue a la banca donde ella me estaba esperando con la venda aun puesta le dije que me prestara su mano y le coloque su anillo el cual tenia inscritas nuestras iniciales le dije que se quitara la venda y al ver el anillo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me abrazo diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba y me agradecía por ser siempre tan atenta con ella aun después de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido recientemente.

-Chika: Se que no podremos saber nuestro futuro pero sin embargo, siempre tratare de que seas feliz, lo sabes verdad?

-Dia: Me ha quedado mas que claro con todas tus acciones amor.

-Chika: Creo que alguien se gano un premio…

Luego de eso procedí a besar esos labios que tanto amaba, tenían un dulce y agradable sabor, la tome de la cintura y profundice el beso con ella uniendo nuestras lenguas en un profundo y amoroso pero a la vez lujurioso acto, saben no espere que mi vida fuera a cambiar tanto al conocer a Dia Kurosawa pero después de todo admito que esto no esta nada mal…..

-Dia: Chika…..chan….

-Chika: Espera amor, seguiremos esto en casa…

 **Proximo Capitulo:La Lucha Interna de Kotori.**


	18. La Lucha Interna De Kotori

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y que la hayan pasado bien quiero mandar saludos y agradecer a el grupo de Love Live Idol Army,también a una colega y querida amiga llamada L. y a Hoshizora6688,no siendo mas los dejo con las Reviews de la semana.**

 **-Night Flying:Me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo de nuestras dos tortolitas,pues se que te gustara este capitulo no te decepcionaras,hasta cierto punto aunque estuviera en coma en los días que se recupero podía escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor incluso lo que le dijo Dia antes de irse,Ya sabes la magia de las School Idol le ayudo….**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **-0-**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 17:La Pelea Interna de Kotori

POV General:

Mientras que nuestra querida pareja encendia la llama de su pasión,en el hospital el científico y amigo de Yuuji,Hotaru Nishikawa se encontraba con Ryuuji observando desde una ventana oculta si su prueba tendría éxito,volvieron a dejar entrar a Umi al cuarto donde Kotori estaba esposada,estaban probando un quimico especial en Kotori pues los últimos días habían sido frustrados intentos fallidos de no poder dar con el suero correcto para disuadir lo hecho por Shuuchi…

Al entrar al cuarto y habiéndole administrado el suero,Umi procedio a conversar con Kotori,quien al principio le hablo despectivamente y tenia ganas de matarla a ella y a todos los demás,pero poco a poco este medicamento fue haciendo efecto y por unos minutos la antigua Kotori volvió de nuevo..

-Umi:Kotori,me escuchas?

-Kotori:Umi-chan….Porque? aun después de todo lo que hice como puedes estar aquí tratando de ayudarme,no me merezco el perdón de nadie y mucho menos de ti…

-Umi:Vamos no digas eso no fue tu culpa, tú hermano llego a la conclusión de que hace años atrás el que tu abuelo y tu tío se hallan mostrado tan amables fue un arma de doble filo, fueron inyectándote esa cosa extraña hasta que caíste en sus garras…

-Kotori:No recuerdo mucho pero creo que tienes un poco de razón…cuando los vi en esa época se portaban amables pero en las bebidas que me ofrecían era como si todo se volviera borroso y me quedara dormida al despertar solo podía observar con impotencia las cosas que yo misma había hecho…

En eso Kotori se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, al otro lado del vidrio Hotaru ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Ryuuji en señal de apoyo y de que no se rindiera, pues ciertamente lo que había pasado su familia no se lo deseaba a nadie era un trago amargo, claro no era tan comparable al infierno por el que paso su amigo Yuuji,pero en parte por eso les ayudaba ya que en Kotori,Yuuji se vio reflejado a su yo del pasado y Nishikawa había llegado a la misma conclusión.

Ryuuji le agradeció y ambos siguieron observando en silencio la conversación de las dos chicas:

-Kotori:Lo recuerdo todo, no importa que haya sido manipulada, he hecho cosas horribles, tengo las manos demasiado manchadas de sangre, no quiero…..no puedo…

-Umi:Ya,ya tranquila lo hecho, hecho esta nadie te juzgara por ello pues esa no eras tú además se podría decir que nosotras también nos manchamos de sangre por ir a salvarte y valió la pena….

-Kotori:Sentia como algo ajeno a mi tomaba control de mi cuerpo, el golpe de Honoka-chan me despertó, pero al segundo algo me lleno de una ira incontenible y sentí la necesidad de golpearla hasta que no quedase nada de ella….

-Umi: No pienses en eso, por ahora tu hermano y unos amigos de el, están tratando de desarrollar un suero o una especie de cura para liberarte de ese control que tu abuelo impuso sobre ti…..

Y cuando Umi por fin se iba a retirar del cuarto Kotori le hizo una ultima pregunta:

-Kotori:Umi-chan? Aun después de todo podrias decir que me sigues amando de la misma manera,aun después de todo lo que te hice sufrir te crees capaz de perdonarme?

Con una expresión seria y estoica en su rostro esta le contesto que si:

-Umi: Siempre lo he hecho y jamas dejare de amarte….te perseguiré y te golpeare hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario para que entiendas…

Ambas rieron, una mezcla extraña y amarga de sentimientos inundo a ambas, habían pasado por mucho lo que pudiera haber sido motivo de felicidad fue motivo de tristeza y zozobra, Umi se retiro del cuarto y al cerrar la puerta ya no pudo aguantar mas y se hecho a llorar en el pasillo, cuando sintió que alguien la estaba abrazando ese alguien era Ryuuji quien le dijo que dejara salir toda esa tristeza contenida en su ser….

Mientras que esa escena ocurria,y Kotori dormida esta despertó en su mente y se vio a si misma…

-Yami: Hola débil yo que tal todo? Problemas en el paraíso Pajarita?

-Kotori:Te has apoderado de mi cuerpo por mucho tiempo pero ya no mas…

-Yami:Ohh enserio y como piensas detenerme, una pobre y tonta debilucha como tu que siempre ha requerido de la ayuda y el apoyo de los demás ya que no podía hacer nada por si misma..

-Kotori:Puede que tengas razón…

-Yami:Ohh asi que lo admites?

-Kotori:Pero por mas mínima que sea la oportunidad, saldré adelante y no te dejare tomar el control nunca mas…

-Yami:Vamos a ver si me trago mis palabras…

En eso ambas chicas exactamente iguales, salvo una diferencia que Yami en vez de tener un listón como Kotori, tenia una pequeña calavera que sostenía su pequeña coleta,además de tener ojos rojos, ambas chicas se lanzaran a golpear a la otra iniciando una cruenta y dura batalla por ver quien saldría victoriosa quien seria la ganadora y quien la perdedora….

Al ser esta su mente no estaba regida por las leyes de la realidad pensó Kotori así que con un pensamiento de su mente pudo materializar una Katana con la cual se lanzo a golpear a Yami, esta por su parte manifestó dos Ninjatos y también se lanzo al ataque, ambas armas chocaron y el sonido del metal se podía escuchar a varios metros, después de ver que ambas habían igualado su ataque las dos retrocedieron de un salto para atrás….

Pero Yami volvió con mas fuerza y logro asestarle varios cortes en su piel a Kotori, ambas chicas siguieron luchando, hasta que en un golpe la Katana salió a volar y Kotori hizo la suficiente fuerza como para quitarle un ninjato a Yami y de paso acabo dejándole una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo,esto molesto a la chica quien empezó a rodear la Katana de una energía negra y se la lanzo a Kotori la cual fue demasiado afectada por el golpe….

Pero justo cuando todo se veía perdido una mano le dio fuerzas a Kotori y su ninjato se rodeo de un fuego azul al igual que su espalda donde una alas similares a las de un fénix empezaron a formarse y los ojos de la pajarita pasaron de ese hermoso color dorado a ser de un azul brillante como un diamante,y mirando con una expresión sin emociones se dirigió hacia Yami y le asesto un golpe en su torso al igual que ella a Kotori, pero esto no las detuvo y aun sin sus armas siguieron peleando a golpes hasta que cuando ya ambas no podían mas, Kotori en vez de darle el golpe final al parecer se compadeció de ella…

Y le abrazo, Yami al principio rechazo el abrazo,pero de sus ojos empezaron a salir muchas lagrimas que no pudo controlar…

-Kotori: Hemos pasado por mucho no lo crees?

-Yami:…

-Kotori:Lo eras mi enemiga,ni tampoco un títere o mis peores temores…

-Yami:…

-Kotori: Eres la mas fuerte de las dos,te hiciste fuerte por mi,para protegernos pero el abuelo nos utilizo a ambas y se llevo lo mejor de nosotras….

-Yami: No merezco ese perdón, yo debía protegernos a ambas no llegar hasta esta situación…

-Kotori: No es tu culpa, después de todo para eso están los amigos, para apoyarse mutuamente y jamás rendirse, ninguna se merece el control de este cuerpo sin embargo si algo aprendí de Honoka-chan es el poder perdonar a los demás…

En el abrazo, el cabello de Yami se hizo un poco mas corto que el de Kotori y perdió su coleta,sus ojos recuperaron el brillo, eran unos hermosos ojos de color verde, le dio las gracias por todo a Kotori y ambas se unieron en un abrazo donde solo quedo Kotori…

-Kotori: Gracias por haber cuidado de mi querida amiga….

La pesadilla había llegado a su fin, la vieja Kotori estaba de vuelta y pronto cuando todo estuviera resuelto por fin podrían acabar este asunto de una vez y por todas y recuperar su tiempo perdido con Umi-chan, pues sentía ganas de decirle lo mucho que la amaba, Nishikawa se sentía feliz pues había dado con el suero que era y mientras que Kotori dormia,lo aplico en considerables cantidades eliminando así el AX-84 del cuerpo de Kotori, Porfin la hermanita de Ryuuji había regresado y Nishikawa salió a informarle de esto….

A lo que desamarraron a Kotori y ella al abrir sus ojos y verse rodeada de su hermano y amigas les dio las gracias a todos y todas…

Y en un beso fugaz Umi le dijo…..

-Umi: Bienvenida de vuelta Kotori…..

 **-Proximo Capitulo:La Ultima Tarea**


	19. La Ultima Tarea

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y que la hayan pasado bien quiero mandar saludos y agradecer a el grupo de Love Live Idol Army,también a una colega y querida amiga llamada L. y a Hoshizora6688,no siendo mas los dejo con las Reviews de la semana.**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **-0-**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 18:La Ultima Tarea

POV General:

Lenta y progresivamente Kotori se fue recuperando del control de aquel mortífero suero inyectado a su sangre por Renzo, mientras que ella se iba recuperando entre las presentes que mas se involucraron en su rescato decidieron contactar a Yuuji pues tenían un plan para acabar con Renzo de una vez y por todas, lo cual era relativamente sencillo, según un informante de Umi y Ryuuji, Renzo se estaba ocultando en un bunker subterráneo en Ucrania era un lugar abandonado debido al estallido del reactor de Chernóbil si bien era una zona segura, debían llevar cierta precaución.

Pues el lugar de su actual base de operaciones estaba construido bajo unos antiguos laboratorios dejados de la mano de dios, donde no solo había fauna mutada a causa de las circunstancias sino que también habían bandidos que robaban y mataban a los atacantes de las zona, así como mercenarios fuertemente armados y un cordón del ejercito ruso y ucraniano que no dejaría pasar a cualquiera fácilmente..

La única solución extra-oficial que les quedaba era un viejo amigo de Yuuji, se llamaba Strelok era el líder de un gran grupo de mercenarios que protegían a los civiles y científicos de la zona, se les hacia llamar los Stalkers,el plan era el siguiente acercar un avión en la noche silenciosamente lo suficientemente cerca del punto para poder llegar a su punto de encuentro con Strelok y compañía sin que los rusos o ucranianos se dieran por enterados.

Chika ya estaba recuperada del todo había conocido a Kotori llegando a ser buenas amigas dejando lo ocurrido en el pasado atrás pero algo era cierto ambas tenían una cosa en común es que ambas habían sufrido por culpa del maldito de Renzo así que irían de una vez y por todas a acabar por el grupo que iría serian Chika,Kotori,Dia,Honoka,Umi y Tsubasa,claro acompañadas de sus protectores Yuuji y Ryuuji estaban solos en esta operación fácil seria matar a Renzo.

Pero otra cosa muy completamente diferente seria salir de la zona sin morir en el intento, así que después de haber practicado unas semanas como seria todo y sus planes alternos el día llego y el grupo de chicas y chicos procedieron a abordar un AC-130 para llegar a su destino, dentro del avión los hermanos Minami estaban hablando…

-Ryuuji: Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, pero estas segura de esto se que fuiste entrenada, pero aun así dime te sientes capaz de hacer esto?

-Kotori: Claro que si, que clase de pregunta tonta es esa hermanito? Después de todo ese tipo ya no se le puede llamar mi abuelo, es un embustero y asesino y merece morir..

-Yuuji: Perdónenme que interrumpa pero me agrada tu actitud jovencita, tú te ves muy decidida con lo que quieres..

-Ryuuji: Hubiera preferido que ninguno de nosotros tuviera que pasar por esto pero el abuelo se metió con una de las cosas que mas me importa en la vida mi hermana y debe pagar.

-Yuuji: En eso te apoyo debo admitir aunque no es propio de mi que disfrute matando a ese bastardo de Oslo por haber hecho de mi juventud una mierda.

-Kotori: Perdóname que me meta en su conversación pero de que hablan..

-Ryuuji: Cosas del pasado querida hermanita, cosas del pasado..

-Yuuji: Debo decir que me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando tenia tu edad, tuve que ser controlado también y pasar por cosas horribles pero gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos y amigas salí adelante, para serte sincero no se que haría sin ellos y ahora gracias a lo que hice de joven pasamos una vida tranquila en una isla…

-Kotori: Vaya si bien es cierto que hice cosas imperdonables y también sufrí cosas horribles creo que mi diferencia recae en que no pase por este desde mi infancia a diferencia de ti…

-Yuuji: Si….si no les molesta son bienvenidos algún día pueden ir a mi hogar a visitarnos todos… -le entrego un papel con unas coordenadas-

-Ryuuji: Bueno supongo que deberíamos dormir por ahora..

-Yuuji: Si descansen me despido por ahora…

En las siguientes horas durmieron en el avión, el día después ya estaban sobre territorio ruso faltaban por lo menos unas horas mas para estar sobre territorio ucraniano y al llegar allí los pilotos les indicaron donde debían de saltar Honoka como buena loca que era salto de primeras seguida de Tsubasa y Ryuuji por su parte Umi no se creía que hiciera esto y su querida Kotori con una sonrisa le dijo Umi-chan estando a punto de darle un beso la empujo y la lanzo..

Por lo cual Umi la maldijo y luego esta salto para alcanzar a Umi.. y quedaban nuestras queridas protagonistas, Dia tenia un miedo estúpido de saltar y no podía hacerlo pero allí estaba su querida Chika para ayudarla así que le prometió que saltarían juntas y así fue…

POV Chika:

He hecho varias cosas relevantes en mi vida pero nunca crei que haría algo como esto pero bueno después de todo es por una buena razón y por un ajuste de cuentas, por fin Honoka y sus amigas podrán estar en calma y paz al igual que yo y las mias,no solo eso mucha gente se liberaría al fin del yugo de ese maldito Renzo.

Después de todo me debe esos tiros que recibí en mi abdomen maldito sea ya no podre volver a usar un bikini nunca…

Pero que estoy pensando no es hora de pensar en eso, ver el rostro de mi querida Kuro-chan mientras vamos cayendo me tranquiliza como no tienen idea, tan pronto como todo esto acaba volveremos a una relación de adolescentes normales o eso espero, le sonreí y ella a mi sin necesidad de mediar palabras sabíamos que eso era una muestra de amor.

POV Dia:

No se porque rayos seguimos haciendo esto? De forma poética lo podríamos tomar como un llamado del corazón mas allá del deber…si les soy sincera ni yo misma lo se pero lo que si se es que si hacemos esto bien todo volverá al fin a la normalidad y todas volveremos felices a casa.

Chika me sonríe y entiendo todos esos hermosos sentimientos que me transmite a través de esa sonrisa…

POV General:

El grupo descendió en medio de un grupo de casas abandonadas de donde salio un ruso de pelos castaños que media alrededor de 1.83 y llevaba una especie de camuflado militar,imponia mucho respeto pero a la vez se veia como una persona amable y hablo con el clasico acento que caracterizaba a los ucranianos, junto con otros que llevaban ropas similares a las de el,les saludo y les dijo…

-Strelok: Bienvenidos sean a la zona…

 **-Proxima Capitulo: El Final de Todo**


	20. El Final De Todo

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y que la hayan pasado bien quiero mandar saludos y agradecer a el grupo de Love Live Idol Army,también a una colega y querida amiga llamada L. y a Hoshizora6688,no siendo mas los dejo con las Reviews de la semana.**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **-0-**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 19:El Final De Todo

POV General:

Strelok les dio una amena bienvenida a la zona como le conocían a aquel lugar, era tarde y peligroso para salir, pues debido a lo ocurrido en Chernóbil habían ciertos lugares que eran focos de radiación, claro y para hacerlo peor la misma radiación había hecho que la fauna del lugar mutara en horribles y peligrosas criaturas, básicamente en otras palabras si no ibas preparado o en grupo morirías solo.

Según unos informantes de Strelok,Shuichi estaba protegido por milicianos de mala muerte y su propia guardia de seguridad, estaba oculto en unos complejos del laboratorio subterráneo X-16,era fácil llegar allí, el problema era llegar hasta este pues había toda clase de trampas,explosivos,guardias y criaturas desconocidas dentro de aquel laboratorio subterráneo.

Por ahora el grupo de chicos y chicas descansarían y ya mañana pensarían en un plan para ir a por ese tipo, la que mas ansias tenia de ir era Kotori claramente al igual que Chika, mientras que las chicas dormían Yuuji y Ryuuji estaban trazando el improvisado plan que usarían con ayuda de Strelok y sus Stalkers.

-Ryuuji: Bien entonces un grupo distractor ira a la entrada con jeeps y les distraerá,el otro grupo dejara pasar a esos mutantes gigantes para que se carguen a los demás mientras que el primer grupo se retira para asesinarles desde lejos después de que acaben con todos.

-Strelok: Me parece bien,eso cubrirá la entrada de tu grupo Kazami..

-Yuuji: Si asi es,pero dices que allí dentro debemos de proceder con cautela,ya estuve una vez aquí en el pasado y se a que atenerme pero dime que los gigantes y los chupasangre ya no están…

-Strelok: Estan diezmados pero aun quedan unos pocos asi que les dare unas armas especiales por si se llegaran a topar con uno..

-Ryuuji: De que clase de monstruos hablan?

-Strelok: Veras Minami, debido a la radiación y a los tratos secretos y experimentos horrorosos aquí en este lugar se han creado o mutado formas de vida normales e inocentes en seres peligrosos que pueden infectarte, envenenarte o matarte.

-Ryuuji: Entiendo..

-Strelok: Es por eso que deben tener sumo cuidado,no entiendo para que trajeron a unas niñas aquí..

-Yuuji: Descuida viejo amigo fueron entrenadas por mi,saben cuidarse solas y son a las que ese cabron mas hizo sufrir asi que merecen estar aquí..

-Strelok: Entiendo tiene todo mi apoyo,de ser necesario yo mismo les guiare hasta la sala del reactor,cumplo con mis promesas soy un hombre de palabra..

Teniendo todo listo partirían al amanecer pues ciertamente seria un largo y tortuoso dia….

POV Kotori:

Podía oir los sonidos del viento y de helicópteros además del de animales a lo lejos, ciertamente para ser un lugar donde ocurrió una catástrofe parecía un lugar muy calmado y por algún motivo eso me daba mala espina si les soy sincera…

Por ese maldito suero adquirí habilidades sobrehumanas y puedo cuidar de mi misma pero me preocupan las demás, no debimos haberlas arrastrado a esto…

Al parecer fui la primera en despertar pues las demás aun estaban dormidas, al salir de aquel bunker pude ver como esos tipos enmascarados se armaban para lo que sucedería hoy..

Otros comían y reian,uno de ellos se relajaba tocando lo que parecía una antigua guitarra ciertamente parecía un lugar ameno y calmado después de todo..

Me tope de golpe con Strelok-san como le decía mi hermano y le salude, estuve un rato discutiendo con le pregunte como había llegado aquí y como era su vida a lo que el me conto su cruda y difícil historia, ciertamente debo decir que sufrio mas que cualquiera hasta mas que mi misma.

Pero saben me impresiona ver que aun asi tenga una sonrisa en su rostro como si nada,le pregunte que si solo habría hombres armados pero me dijo que eso no seria lo único, ya que también habían animales mutados peligrosos y seres mutados que podían detectar tu presencia y buscarte para tratar de matarte, sinceramente eso me helaba la sangre pero a la vez me emocionaba mucho lo cual se me hacia extraño…

Me pregunto mis motivos para venir a un lugar tan desolado como este a lo que le conte mi historia de venganza y todo lo que tuve que pasar a lo que el me llevo a su habitación personal y me dio un rifle con un amuleto verde que brillaba, me dijo que me lo podía quedar, que esa arma serviría para volarle los sesos al tipo que me hizo sufrir tanto, se lo agradecí y me dijo que fuera a despertar a los demás que ya casi seria la gran hora…

POV General

Los Stalkers y soldados ucranianos se habían armado con sus jeeps y helicópteros, se preparaban para ir a enfrentar lo que seria una gran e interesante batalla, por otro lado Ryuuji alfin tendría la paz que tanto anhelaba y su amigo Yuuji estaba aquí en busca de justicia por otro lado las chicas….

Umi y Honoka venían a acompañar a su amiga para defenderla se enfrentarían al mismo averno de ser necesario, Tsubasa estaba aquí con la misma razón en mente y para pagarle una deuda a Honoka, por su parte Dia estaba aquí en busca de justicia por lo que ese viejo decrepito le hizo a sus amigas y mas importante a su novia.

En cuanto a nuestra querida Chika, ella no solo estaba aquí por Kotori sino por querer patearle el culo a ese hijo de puta y enseñarle que nadie se metía con lo que era de ella…

Y por ultimo Kotori, quien jamás se imagino estar en una situación asi y sentirse así ciertamente disfrutaría ver y hacer sufrir al viejo, tenia pensada mil y un maneras de hacerlo sufrir para no darle una muerte piadosa, pues ese bastardo conocido anteriormente como su abuelo era lo peor que le había podido pasar a su familia y a la humanidad como tal.

Ya era hora, los helicópteros de tropas y de ataque despegaron haciendo resonar el cielo, los jeeps arrancaron mientras que se podía escuchar el grito de guerra de los Stalkers,el avecinaba una gran batalla en aquel lugar que se conocía como el infierno de Dante…

-12 pm Centro de la zona,afueras de los laboratorios-

Los Guardias y Milicianos de Shuichi estaban atentos pero a la vez calmados haciendo su trabajo pues aquí no habría ningún motivo lógico para que fueran perseguidos o hallados por alguien ajeno a este lugar,cuando escucharon un potente sonido y al darse cuenta demasiado tarde se fijaron en que un gran grupo de jeeps y motos además de Stalkers a pie venían hacia ellos.

El grupo abrió fuego defendiendosde como podían,los primeros Stalkers y soldados ucranianos se lanzaron a dispararles para acorralarlos y no darles tregua pues literalmente los tenían atrapados en una tormenta de balas,cuando de repente sus atacantes se retiraron dejando a los hombres de Shuichi realmente sorprendidos…

Pero esa calma no duro mucho cuando escucharon y posteriormente vieron como una manada de perros y ghouls salvajes venían hacia ellos atraídos por unos hombres en moto los cuales también aprovecharon para diezmarles,una vez hecho esto y acabado con parte de la ameneza los helicópteros Mi-24 empezaron a disparar contra los animales y los malos restantes dejándole el paso libre al grupo de Strelok y de Yuuji.

La pelea seguía arriba,pero lo de verdadera importancia ocurria en los laboratorios subterráneos pues Shuichi había tomado muestras que le quedaban del suero y se las inyecto a sus hombres de confianza,algunos se hicieron fuertes como Kotori y otros tuvieron mutaciones leves como mas musculatura,y claro Shuichi se había inyectado a si mismo volviendo a su época de juventud era un poco similar al padre de Ryuuji y Kotori salvo que tenia una larga barba y que sus ojos ahora eran rojos.

Por otro parte mientras esto pasaba las chicas acompañadas de esos Stalker iban dentro de los laboratorios con cuidado pues no solo se habían topado con los milicianos o los guardias sino también con peligrosos mutantes,lo bueno es que aquellos Stalker que venían con ellas al igual que Strelok eran unos verdaderos expertos matando mutantes.

Por su parte Yuuji y Ryuuji con los soldados se estaban dirigiendo entre una horda de mutantes hasta la zona donde estaba el reactor del laboratorio pues una vez les confirmaran que su objetivo estaba muerto volarían a distancia los laboratorios enterrando cualquier indicio o rastro de evidencia…

-POV Kotori-

Cielos nunca pensé que diría esto pero me emociona y disfruto el estar en un lugar como este matando a esas malas personas y a esos seres extraños pero debo de aprovecharlo pues sera la ultima vez en mi vida que haga algo asi…

Veo a mis amigas y en vez de ver miedo en sus rostros veo la determinación y las ganas de seguir adelante, pues ellas al igual que yo vienen a ver como acabaremos con el abuelo de una vez y por todas…

Pero para serles sincera es un poco difícil según el mapa el lugar donde el esta es en una de las partes mas subterráneas y peligrosas de aquí, por lo que demoraremos un poco en encontrarle…

-POV General:

Después de muchas balas y muertos de por medio finalmente el grupo estaba del lugar donde se encontraba Shuichi, estaba rodeado por sus hombres asi que las chicas y los Stalkers se dividieron y se encargaron de acabar con cada uno fue difícil debido a que se habían inyectado el AX-84 pero después de varios disparos y de saber como distraerlos les pudieron asesinar.

Ahora llegando a lo verdaderamente importante Kotori y Chika estaban frente a frente con el sujeto que había intentado hacer de sus vidas una mierda,pero no le habían dado el gusto y ahora que estaban frente a el solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Matarle, pero Shuichi lanzo una mesa hacia ellas la cual con dificultad esquivaron, Chika intento darle una patada pero el tipo le dio un puño que la dejo un poco lastimada por unos segundos, mientras que Kotori que se le había puesto por detrás intento dispararle pero el tipo con su mano le arranco el arma destruyéndola, por lo que rápidamente Kotori le dio un puñetazo en su cara dejándolo aturdido por unos segundos.

Luego Shuichi lanzo una granada hacia las dos donde todos los demás se cubrieron evitando ser afectados por la explosión, después de eso quedo un hueco que dirigía hacia uno de los nidos de Chupasangre del lugar, donde Shuichi intento lanzar a su nieta pero esta se le agarro del cuello con un cuchillo y se lo dejo enterrado mientras que este gritaba de dolor por su parte chica tomo su fusil y disparo todo el cartucho contra Shuichi mientras que este aun con la sangre brotándole trataba de acercársele.

Por suerte para Chika, Strelok había empujado a Shuichi en el momento justo clavándole otra cuchilla en su ojo dejándole ciego de este pero a causa del suero el tipo ni se inmutaba por lo que se retiraron un momento para plantear una mejor estrategia contra este.

Kotori sugirió llevarlo hacia el nido y allí ella se encargaría de el,lo que ocurrió seria en cámara lenta, pues Kotori le grito lo mucho que le maldecía y que queria su muerte a lo que el tipo se burlo de esta e intento humillarla diciéndole cosas hirientes y horribles, lo cual hizo enojar mas a Kotori que tomo otro de sus cuchillos y lo empezó a apuñalar repetidas veces, mientras que Shuichi se reía como un maldito demente.

Chika le dijo a Kotori que tuviera cuidado y se retirara pues detrás de esta y de Shuichi habían unos contenedores con gasolina a los cuales Chika disparo generando una explosión que además de llamar la atención de los chupasangre hizo que Shuichi se quemara vivo, este intento dirigirse hacia su nieta pero esta sin una pizca de sentimientos disparo un tiro hacia su cabeza y corrió tan rápido como pudo de los chupasangre, apenas Strelok la vio entrar tranco la antigua puerta.

Al fin estaba hecho y el bastardo de Shuichi por fin estaba muerto, el sufrimiento de muchos se había evitado y se había hecho justicia, aun así a un precio muy alto pero por fin ambas chicas tendrían lo que tanto anhelaron que era la paz y la calma de poder estar felices y a salvo con sus seres queridos.

Lo que ocurrió después fue el como ambos grupos escaparon contra el tiempo del laboratorio y como a la salida les hicieron subir a todos y a todas en las camionetas mientras que se retiraban a toda velocidad del lugar dejando sorprendidos a los malos que quedaban, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Ryuuji presiono el botón mientras que se veía como a lo lejos aquel laboratorio volaba en mil pedazos simbolizando así el fin de la pesadilla para el y su familia.

Después de eso esa noche hubo fiesta con los soldados y Stalkers y la pasaron amenamente al dia siguiente era hora de irse despidiéndose así de Strelok y sus camaradas y dándoles gracias por su colaboración y con ayuda de los soldados ucranianos pudieron salir de allí y ser llevados a Kiev y de allí a Moscu donde un avión les estaba esperando y de aquel avión salieron nada mas y nada menos que Eli y Mari.

Dentro del avión se cambiaron de ropas volviendo a sus prendas normales,al igual que Ryuuji y Shuuchi..

-Ryuuji: Estoy feliz de que al fin haya terminado esta pesadilla..

-Yuuji: que haras ahora viejo amigo?

-Ryuuji: Supongo que me preparare para ser padre..

-Yuuji: Es lindo cuando te acostumbras pero prepárate pues viviras un infierno al comienzo mientras que llegas a verlo como algo normal…

-Ryuuji: Lo dice aquel que tiene tantos hijos e hijas?

-Yuuji: Dejemos esta charla asi por ahora creo que has ganado…

Dentro del avión las chicas se encontraban dormidas en paz y calma pues se habían ganado ese merecido descanso, lo que ocurrió al llegar es que fueron recibidas por sus demás amigas y familia los cuales les abrazaron y les regañaron en especial las madres de Chika y Dia pero eso era una historia para otro día..

Todo volvió a la normalidad las chicas estuvieron un poco mas en Tokio para ver el ahora tan esperado regreso de u's el cual fue un éxito y habían saltado a la fama como top Idols pero aun mantenían su trabajo, para nadie fue sorpresa ver como se desarrollo una tecnología que permitía a las parejas de un mismo sexo tener un hijo,

Siendo las primeras en ofrecerse para este la doctora Nishikino y su esposa Nico donde la primera nombrada quedo embarazada y 9 meses después nació una hermosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos morados llamada Kasumi,por otro lado otro gran acontecimiento que ocurrió fue la boda de Honoka y Tsubasa donde Chika y Dia fueron sus madrinas de bodas, después de aquello las chicas habían tenido que volver a Numazu pues aun les quedaba cosas por hacer en preparatoria.

Asi pues participaron en 2 Love Live mas siendo las ganadoras y prestando una colaboración con Saint Snow, una vez que todas las chicas se habían graduado estaban pensativas respecto a su futuro pues no sabían si querían seguir siendo Idols y apuntar a lo alto como sus amigas de u's o si por el contrario se querían dedicar primero a los estudios y llevar una vida mas calmada..

Optando por una opción neutra donde todas fueron a la misma universidad y se especializaron en carreras diferentes, Chika en la composición y clases de canto, Riko se volvió maestra de piano y directora de una banda sinfónica,You se volvió una famosa diseñadora y nadadora profesional ahora mismo se hallaba en un barco con sus padres.

Por otro lado Ruby se había convertido en una famosa cantante de una banda de J-rock, Hanamaru se había convertido en una escritora famosa y Yoshiko en una prodigiosa física teorica,Kanan se había dedicado a ser maestra de buceo y le iba bien, Mari había heredado el negocio de sus padres temporalmente.

En cuanto a Dia se había convertido en maestra de música y en una habilidosa experta en el Yamatogoto al igual que una prodigiosa talento en el violín siendo reconocida como una famosa violinista y además de haber abierto su propia disquera se podría decir que su vida iba viento en popa mas que todo ahora que su relación con su novia se había fortalecido tanto.

-Timeskip vario tiempo despues-

Vemos una casa y como Dia se encuentra preparando la cena y escucha como la puerta de su hogar se abre y escucha un:

-Chika: Kuro-chan estoy en casa me extrañaste,porque yo mucho a ti..

-Dia: Claro que te extrañe cariño asi que dime como te fue con tus estudiantes?

-Chika: Bien son buenos chicos y chicas tiene buen talento solo deben explotarlo mas..

-Dia: y como esta Honoka?

-Chika: Bien de eso te iba a hablar me encontré con ella y dijo que pronto vendría a visitarnos en compañía de Tsubasa y de Hiroshi y de Shizuka… sabes me mostro una foto y no puedo creer lo mucho que esos dos han crecido.

-Dia: Es el curso natural de la vida amor..

-Chika: Pero sabes –dijo acercándosele al rostro a su ahora esposa.

-Dia: Que?

-Chika: No me parecía mala idea que le pudiéramos un hijo a la cigüeña…

Chika empezó a besar a su esposa bajando delicadamente por su cuello abriendo su camisa y besándola aun mas empezó a meter sus manos en lugares privados mientras que Dia gemía y Chika se detuvo y le dijo…

-Chika: Sabes no me molestaría que fuéramos tres aquí después de hacer esto..

-Dia: Chika-chan idiota!

 **Puede parecer el final talvez lo sea bueno al menos del arco de Kotori y se que mas de uno se saco de pedo con el Timeskip pero era necesario muchas cosas pasaron y ahora el tiempo ha cambiado y nuestras queridas protagonistas son pareja, pienso cerrar la historia aquí, pero aclarare dudas que el timeskip dejo en los próximos capítulos que serán en una perspectiva a modo de recuerdos del pasado…**

 **Luego puede que continúe con la historia o quien sabe que haga una continuación de ellas dos teniendo una familia pero solo si este capitulo llega a tener varias reviews pidiéndolo,sin mas que decir fue un honor compartir esto con ustedes mis queridos seguidores y nos seguiremos viendo aun mas..**

 **Quiero agradecer a mi amigo el dueño de Love Live Idol Army,Lautaro Vidart y también a los miembros del grupo asi como a varios colegas escritores como FCDA,Night Flying,KaltherWandrell,Mag max bigotes kurt,Shiuninsora 666 y Hoshizora6688 y un ultimo gracias a ustedes los lectores de esta historia.**

 **No siendo mas su amigable y amable vecino el Tio Ryuzaki se despide por esta vez….**

 **-Próximo Capitulo: La Boda de Honoka**


	21. Side Story:La Boda De Honoka

**Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y que la hayan pasado bien quiero mandar saludos y agradecer a el grupo de Love Live Idol Army,también a una colega y querida amiga llamada L. y a Hoshizora6688,no siendo mas los dejo con las Reviews de la semana.**

 **-Night Flying: Aparentemente ese era el ultimo pero hare 5 o 10 mas dependiendo de cómo lo vea necesario para atar los cabos sueltos a modo de side stories,una vez hecho eso pensare si hacer la continuación o dejarlo descansar un poco y hacerla después.**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **-0-**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 20:La Boda De Honoka

POV General:

Unos meses después de que todo volviera a la normalidad y de que u's volviera a las andadas era tanto el profundo amor que Honoka y Tsubasa se tenían que en un concierto compartido con A-rise las dos habían anunciado a su fans que se iban a casar próximamente, los fanáticos y fanáticas vitorearon con un fuerte aplauso y gritos de apoyo deseándole suerte y felicidad a la futura pareja.

Y Hablando de la pareja Honoka estaba preparando la boda con ayuda de Umi y Kotori, Kotori estaba diseñando el vestido de novia de Tsubasa y diseño uno negro para Honoka, por su lado Umi además de encargarse de la organización de la fiesta y de la boda también se encontraba componiendo en secreto una canción las demás musas y con Erena Y Anju.

Seria una canción que le cantarían a la pareja ese dia, las dos chicas estaban con nervios pero ansiosas seguras de lo que querían y ese profundo deseo era casarse, pues habiendo pasado por mucho la llama de su amor había crecido exponencialmente se respetaban y se amaban la una a la otra se sentían listas para dar el siguiente paso.

Mientras que eso pasaba en Tokyo por otro lado en Uchiura nuestra querida pareja favorita estaban en el salón del consejo estudiantil Dia estaba sobre una mesa besando apasionadamente a su querida novia Chika, las dos estaban muy concentradas en lo que hacían que no se dieron cuenta cuando Ruby llego corriendo como loca sin importarle la situación sacándole un susto a ambas chicas las cuales se separaron inmediatamente.

Ruby tenia algo importante que decirles:

-Ruby: Hermana y Chika-chan tengo algo importante. No de suma urgencia que decirles!

-Dia: Y que seria eso pequeña Ruby-chan?

-Ruby: Honoka-san y Tsubasa-san se casaran pronto y ya llegaron las invitaciones de todas nosotras para asistir a la boda..

-Dia: Lo ves lo sabia Chika-chan yo tenia razón, siempre la tengo..

-Chika: Bueno supongo que ganaste esta vez Kuro-chan, así que ahora que quieres que haga Hime-sama?

Ruby no entendía porque actuaban así a lo que les dejo a ambas chicas sus invitaciones y decidió dejarlas solas pues Maru y Yoshiko le esperaban para ir a un parque de diversiones pues las 3 hace mucho que no salían juntas así que sin medir mas palabras se despidió saliendo de la sala.

La joven pareja tomaron las invitaciones entre sus manos y rieron para sus adentros, Chika saco su teléfono y marco un numero..

-Honoka: Hola si con quien hablo?

-Chika: Felicidades futura mujer casada!

-Dia: Felicidades por tu boda Honoka

-Honoka: Chika-chan, Dia-chan cuanto tiempo hace mucho que no hablaba con ustedes, ya recibieron sus invitaciones?

-Dia: Si

-Chika: Si y gracias..

-Honoka: No antes que todo gracias a ustedes pasamos buenos y malos momentos juntas las 4 y debo decirles que no me arrepiento para nada antes me alegro de haberlas conocido.

-Dia: Honoka, creo que hiciste llorar a Chika con tus palabras

-Honoka: Ya se le pasara, podrías ponerlo en altavoz Dia-chan?

-Dia: si segura…

-Tsubasa: Debo agradecerles a ti Chika y tu también Dia el haber alegrado la vida de Honoka cuando estaba pasando por un momento tan difícil de su vida no saben lo agradecida que les estoy.

-Honoka: Lo mismo yo de no ser por ustedes no se que habría sido de mi o de Umi o Kotori, les debemos mucho y nunca se como podre pagárselos.

-Chika: No…Gracias a ti por darme esperanza cuando creía que perdí mi camino, gracias por ayudarme a proteger lo que quiero y por sobre todo gracias por ser una maravillosa amiga como lo eres conmigo y Dia.

-Honoka: Chikacchi….

-Dia: Y a ti Honoka parece que fuera un sueño todo lo que vivimos pero eso nos hizo cambiar para ser mejores personas, viajamos a muchos lugares hicimos muchas amistades y liberamos al mundo del mal, sin tu liderazgo y del Chika combinados no creo que esto hubiera sido posible de cumplir, también agradezco el haberme apoyado en aquel momento te estaré agradecida por siempre.

-Honoka: Dia….no antes ustedes son las que merecen los aplausos, nos reunieron a todas sin ustedes nada de esto seria posible así que mil gracias.

-Chika: Tsubasa-chan también te agradezco por haberme ayudado y por haber sido tan comprensiva conmigo, sobretodo me quedo claro el porque quieres a Honky.

-Tsubasa: no hay de que Chikacchi me alegra verlas por aquí en unas semanas

-Dia: Lo mismo digo y te agradezco por haber sido un soporte y haberme hecho estar calmada en aquel terrible momento, además de que eres una excelente amiga y persona te lo agradezco.

-Tsubasa: Siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudarte Dia.

Después de eso las 4 por medio del teléfono siguieron discutiendo de temas triviales como sus carreras de Idol y School Idol, de la escuela y del trabajo y por sobre todo de sus planes a futuro pues las 4 tenían varios, fue una bonita llamada para una bonita tarde.

-Unas Semanas Despues-

en un gran recinto al aire libre se veian las sillas con varios invitados, las familias Kousaka,Kira,Sonoda,Minami,Takami,Kurosawa y demás estaban sentados esperando asi como amigos y amigas de la pareja, las chicas de Saint Snow,Erena,Anju,Maki,Nico,Rin,Hanayo,Nozomi,Eli,Umi,Kotori,Mari,Kanan,Ruby,Yoshiko,Riko,You,Hanamaru,Chika y Dia las cuales tenían las manos entrelazadas.

Honoka tenia su largo cabello atado con una coleta baja vestía un traje negro y este tenia una rosa en el pecho a su lado el padre que formalizaría su unión y la de Tsu-chan,y en eso empezó el piano a sonar tocado por Makio en el cual empezó a sonar la siguiente tonada mientras que Tsubasa se iba acercando al altar las chicas de u's restantes y las de A-rise acompañadas por Saints Snow, Yukiho y Alisa y con Chika y Dia como líderes empezaron a cantar la siguiente canción:

 **(Para comprender mas la escena escuchar esta watch?v=s7dWceRW_JQ)**

 **Akogare no shunkan o mukaeru toki ga kita yo** **  
** **Ii no kana konna ni mo shiawase kanjiteru yo** ****

 **Hikari ni sasowarete arukidasu kono michi wa** **  
** **Mirai e to tsudzuiteru kibou ni michiteru ne** ****

 **Dare demo kawaiku nareru? Kitto nareru yo** **  
** **Konna watashi de sae mo… henshin!** ****

 **Dakara ne ageru yo genki sono mama no egao de** **  
** **Utaou utaou ageru yo genki** **  
** **Nayamanaide yume o miyou** **  
** **Daisukina minna to naraba atarashii koto dekiru** **  
** **Umare kawarou korekara motto hirogaru hazu** **  
** **Saa ashita ga miete kuru** **  
** **Love wing… love wing…** ****

 **Tamerai nugisuteru pin to sesuji o nobasou** **  
** **Ii nda ne jya koko de fushigi o tanoshinjae** ****

 **Hikari ni terasareta jibun ga shiranai jibun** **  
** **Kyou dake demo ichiban suteki de itai na** ****

 **Minna mo ne kawaiku narou! Zettai nareru yo** **  
** **Datte watashi de sae mo… henshin!** ****

 **Sou dayo onnanoko ni wa purinsesu no hi ga kuru** **  
** **Ureshii ureshii mahou mitai na** **  
** **Odoroki kara yume no kodou** **  
** **Daisuki wa taisetsu nanda subarashii koto dekiru** **  
** **Umare kawarou tsugi no suteeji sagashi ni ikou** **  
** **Saa ashita wa donna watashi?** **  
** **Love bell… love bell…** ****

 **Dakara ne ageru yo genki sono mama no egao de** **  
** **Utaou utaou ageru yo genki** **  
** **Nayamanaide yume o miyou** **  
** **Daisuki wa taisetsu nanda subarashii koto dekiru** **  
** **Umare kawarou tsugi no suteeji sagashi ni ikou** **  
** **Saa ashita wa donna watashi?** **  
** **Love wing… love bell…**

Después del final de la canción Tsubasa llego al altar acompañada de su padre, ella tenia puesto un hermoso vestido blanco occidental con bordados y decorados de color verde tenia su cabello un poco ondulado y sobre su cabeza descansaba el velo,al estar allí ambas chicas querían besarse ya pero debían esperar luego de eso el padre dijo sus palabras.

-Padre: Queridos hermanos,amigos y familia estamos aquí hoy reunidos para unir a Kousaka Honoka y Kira Tsubasa en matrimonio,ahora Kousaka-san aceptas a Kira-san como tu esposa?

-Honoka: Acepto desde hoy para siempre.

-Padre: Y tu Kira-san aceptas a Kousaka-san?

-Tsubasa: Acepto…

-Padre:Muy bien puede besar a la novia.

Honoka tomo a Tsubasa en sus brazos y la beso amorosamente, después de eso vinieron las felicitaciones y las charlas, los invitados bailaban y comían pastel, los niños jugaban y en una mesa lejana Ryuuji,Yuuji,Nanami y Strelok? Veían la escena satisfechos al final todo había salido bien.

La pareja estuvo bailando un rato diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban y por sorprendente que pareciera se les habían acercado Umi y Kotori diciéndoles que ellas también se casarían próximamente esto la pareja ya se lo esperaba, y luego Honoka le dijo a Tsubasa:

-Honoka: Entonces señora Kousaka-san? A donde quieres viajar de luna de miel?

-Tsubasa: definitivamente Venecia me parece una excelente opción no lo crees?

-Honoka: Creo que las dos pensamos igual amor, sabes te ves radiante con ese vestido.

-Tsubasa: Tu también te ves muy hermosa y guapa a la vez con ese traje.

-Honoka: Es mi encanto natural,jeje

-Tsubasa: Tonta Honky,esperame un momento ya vuelvo…

-Honoka: Que vas a hacer?

-Tsubasa: Ya lo veras..

Tsubasa tenia su ramo y estaba a punto de lanzarlo habían algunas solteras de UTX,Otonokizaka y Uranohoshi allí tratando de atrapar el ramo y cuando Tsubasa lo lanzo todas intentaron agarrarlo pero una chica salto mas alto que las demás y esa chica era aquel hermosa chica de cabellos negros y ojos esmeralda llamada Dia Kurosawa, Tsubasa se rio al respecto al igual que Honoka y las demás mientras que Riko y Maki le deseaban suerte a Chika por lo que se vendría en unos meses o años.

 **-Proximo Capitulo: El Nacimiento De Kasumi**


	22. Side Story:El Nacimiento de Kasumi

**-N/A:**

 **-Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y que la hayan pasado bien quiero mandar saludos y agradecer a el grupo de Love Live Idol Army,también a una colega y querida amiga llamada L. y a Hoshizora6688,no siendo mas los dejo con las Reviews de la semana.**

 **-Night Flying: Aparentemente ese era el ultimo pero hare 5 o 10 mas dependiendo de cómo lo vea necesario para atar los cabos sueltos a modo de side stories,una vez hecho eso pensare si hacer la continuación o dejarlo descansar un poco y hacerla después.**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **-0-**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 21:El Nacimiento De Kasumi

POV General:

El Tiempo iba pasando y un año después de la boda la pareja conformada por Nishikino Maki y Yazawa Nico tenían una vida de lo mejor su relación amorosa era buena y sus trabajos iban viento en popa tanto sus profesiones como su vida como Idols, sin embargo Maki siempre había evadido a Nico cuando le preguntaba pues Nico deseaba adoptar un pequeño o una pequeña y hacerse madre.

Maki viendo la ilusión de ella en sus ojos estuvo durante meses en el hospital ocupada desarrollando una experimento que revolucionaria el mundo de la ciencia tal y como se conocía para la época y eso era permitir que por medio de implantar el ADN de una persona del mismo sexo a la otra es que ambas pudieron tener un hijo sin la necesidad de un donante masculino o femenino y viceversa.

Pero habiendo tenido éxito no pudo ocultarlo mas y saliendo del trabajo fue a buscar a Nico al restaurante de esta y al encontrarla allí la beso apasionadamente extrañando a Nico por su comportamiento y cuando esta iba a protestar Maki le dijo lo que había logrado le dijo que su sueño de tener un bebe se haría realidad Nico la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso mientras que lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Estaba feliz pues porfin podría cumplir su sueño de ser madre, así que después de exámenes médicos y varios preparativos donde se decidió quien de las dos debía de tener el bebe al final gano Nico y empezó el proceso medico, fue algo largo pero después de 6 horas valió la pena los genes de Maki lograron acoplarse al ovulo de Nico logrando como resultado que esta quedara embarazada pero debido a que había sido un arduo y largo proceso ella debía guardar reposo de ahí en adelante las cosas avanzaron muy bien.

-1 Mes-

A su vista Nico se veía mas hermosa cada día era lo que pensaba Maki, Nico tenia cambios de humor y gustos raros en las comidas, andaba muy amorosa y cariñosa con Maki reavivando así su pasión pues habían pasado unas noches de lujuria que en su vida Maki había imaginado que pasarían, fuera de eso ambas seguían alegres en su trabajo.

Aunque lo del embarazo no se hubiera hecho publico aun u's decidió hacer un pequeño alto cuando las chicas supieron de la noticia, volverían cuando el bebe estuviese lo suficientemente crecido para que Nico no tuviera que cuidarlo a cada rato, hablando de las chicas estas habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa con las demás donde le regalaron a la pareja varias cosas que serian necesarias para la bebe.

Por lo demás la vida siguió relativamente normal.

-3 mes-

Ya se empezaban a notar los signos de embarazo en Nico como que ahora su abdomen había crecido un poco debido al bebe el cual llevaba 3 meses creciendo en su interior, Nico había de nuevo cambiado de hábitos alimenticios y ahora estaba un poco mas cariñosa y sensible con su querida Maki-chan como ella le decía.

Ya que Maki quería tener a su futuro bebe y esposa como unas reinas estuvo trabajando demás sin descanso por lo que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba fuera de casa y aun así se encontraba bien de salud, eso si en vista de esto Honoka,Eli y Nozomi se la pasaban en casa de Nico y Maki muy a menudo cuidando de la primera nombrada y asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien.

Durante esa época Aqours dio varias presentaciones a lo largo y ancho de todo Japón acompañadas de Saint Snow cosa la cual sorprendió a Nico y Hanayo, por su parte Honoka ya se esperaba que algo así sucediera pues ambos grupos y sus lideres estaban en muy buenos términos de amistad.

A su vez Honoka también le había informado a Chika y Dia de la situación actual de las Nishikino alegrando a Chika por saber la noticia de que Nico-san seria madre y por el otro lado dejando a Dia en una encrucijada en la que no podía guardar del todo el secreto y asi fue, un día almorzando juntas ella se lo revelo por error a las demás quienes interesadas escucharon atentamente.

En especial Sakurauchi Riko quien se alegro por la noticia de que su senpai a la que le tenia cariño por toda la ayudo que le dio en Otonokizaka, esa misma noche decidió viajar a Tokyo pues quería visitarla y como no podía ser de otra manera pues fue acompañada de sus dos melosas novias las cuales eran You y Yoshiko y al plan también se unieron Chika y Dia pues habían quedado de visitar a Honoka en una sorpresa especial que esta tenia para ellas dos.

Así que al llegar a Tokyo las chicas se dirigieron a casa de Honoka y Tsubasa pues desde hace unos meses con su trabajo mas su carrera de Idols las dos habían dejado aquel hogar que compartían con Nico y Maki para tener el suyo propio y claro después de su matrimonio pues era lógico que ambas quisieran tener un poco de espacio.

Chika y Dia fueron bien recibidas por Honoka y Tsubasa, con Honoka bromeando acerca de su vida como persona casada lo cual molesto un poco a Tsubasa pero decidió dejarlo pasar la sorpresa que la pareja le tenia a las dos chicas de Numazu era una cena en uno de los restaurantes mas famosos de la ciudad como muestra de agradecimiento, en palabras cortas podríamos resumir que las 4 se la pasaron en grande esa noche.

Por su parte Riko, You y Yoshiko fueron a la residencia Nishikino encontrándose con Maki allí quien estaba cocinando algo para Nico, pero las chicas también se toparon con Nozomi y Eli,la primera de ellas empezó a bromear acerca de su relación tan curiosa que tenían siendo las 3 parejas You lo explico con total normalidad, mientras que Yoshiko y Riko tenían cierta vergüenza respecto al tema.

Pues You era inocente y hablaba de su intimidad como si de la escuela se tratase, Elí y Riko la detuvieron antes de que le diera ideas locas a Nozomi, después de eso Maki les conto lo difícil que había sido adaptarse a los cambios de Nico pero mostro una sonrisa reflejando que si bien estaba nerviosa y no sabia si seria buena madre de todas formas le tranquilizaba el saber que sin importar lo que pasara ese bebe le traería una inmensa felicidad a su nueva familia.

Sus palabras conmovieron a las presentes quienes la abrazaron mientras lloraban y Nico quien las había estado observando desde las escaleras bajo y les saludo, esa noche las chicas estuvieron discutiendo de varias cosas que contaremos en otra ocasión.

-6 mes-

Llegado el 6 mes Nico ya se veía mas como una mujer embarazada y a propósito de eso el señor Nishikino padre de Maki se encargo personalmente de hacerle exámenes para ver que todo con la bebe fuera bien, si hace unos meses atrás en un examen posterior les había dicho que tendrían una niña lo cual alegro mucho a la pareja.

Nico y Maki con ayuda de sus amigas se encargaron de la decoración del cuarto de su futura hija tardando 2 días en tenerlo listo pero valió la pena seria la habitación digna de una princesa, en ese mismo mes los padres de ellas preparan una cena conjunta entre las dos familias donde compartieron alegremente y Cocoa y Kokoro bromeaban acerca de si Cotaro seria un buen tío con la pequeña niña-

De esa conversación salió la duda entre todos si ellas ya habían pensado en un nombre para la bebe pero tanto Nico como Maki aun no habían pensado en un nombre para nada los padres de Maki y la madre de Nico sugirieron varios pero no fueron del agrado de las chicas y Cotaro que había sido el interesado sugirió desinteresadamente el nombre de Kasumi.

El silencio reino en la mesa y luego Maki dijo que le parecía un nombre hermoso para su futura hija, las hermanas de Cotaro aplaudieron a su hermanito por haber sido el ganador de escoger el nombre de la pequeña sin embargo el decía que era algo sin importancia, su hermana mayor Nico se le acerco y le dio un abrazo agradeciéndole por sugerir un nombre tan lindo para su pequeña, haciendo sonrojar a su serio hermano, fue una bonita reunión para las dos familias.

-9 mes-

El Noveno mes había llegado y todo había transcurrido con normalidad hasta que llego el gran día Nico sufrió fuertes contracciones y Maki tan rápido como pudo alisto lo necesario y se dirigieron en su auto al hospital Nishikino, Nozomi y Eli quienes Vivian cerca las vieron salir con prisa y decidieron acercarse a ayudarlas llegando así al hospital, Nozomi le consiguió una silla de ruedas a Nico quien ya se quejaba del dolor que le producía las contracciones y quería matar a Maki.

El Padre de Maki vino por ella y junto a sus mejores enfermeros se la llevaron a la sala donde seria el procedimiento del parto, pero su padre no la dejo entrar a ella la espera se hizo larga de mas de 5 horas y Maki ya se sentía nerviosa a causa de la incertidumbre, las demás habían llegado allí acompañando a su amiga la cual ya no soportaba mas y quería entrar, y un agotado doctor Nishikino salió con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos diciéndole a su hija que Kasumi ya había nacido.

Maki y las demás pasaron a ver a Nico y la bebe y se murieron de ternura al verla tenia un lindo y hermoso mechón de cabello negro y estaba siendo amamantada por su madre, Maki se acerco a verla y le dio las gracias por todo a Nico por estar siempre a su lado aun con su forma de ser, ella le dijo que Maki era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y que esta pequeña era prueba de ello.

Nico le dejo a Maki que la cargara y la pequeña Kasumi se acomodo en los brazos de su madre y cuando miro a Maki esta estaba llorando de felicidad pues veía que la pequeña tenia unos ojos morados iguales a los de ella mirándola, definitivamente este era un gran día para su familia y seria recordado por siempre como el nacimiento de su querida princesa Nishikino Kasumi.

 **-Proximo Capitulo: Side Story: La Aventura y El Futuro de Aqours**


	23. La Aventura y Futuro de Aqours

**-N/A:**

 **-Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana,y que la hayan pasado bien quiero mandar saludos y agradecer a el grupo de Love Live Idol Army,también a una querida colega y fiel lectora Night Flying y a Hoshizora6688,KaltherWandrell y FCDA.**

 **No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **-0-**

La Princesa de Cristal

Capitulo 22: La Aventura y El Futuro de Aqours

POV General:

Muchas cosas han pasado desde aquel incidente con Minami Kotori, varias de las chicas han seguido con sus vidas de forma normal en sus estudios y trabajos, cabe destacar que Kousaka Honoka y Kira Tsubasa contrajeron matrimonio siendo una noticia que causo bastante revuelo en Japón y su farándula aun así sus fans y las personas cercanas a ellas les apoyaron, otra situación que también salió en varias paginas de farándula y demás fue.

Como la famosa y reconocida Idol numero uno y chef Yazawa Nico y su pareja la doctora Nishikino Maki habían tenido descendencia al someterse a un proceso científico experimental, dando a luz a una hermosa niña a la cual llamaron Kasumi, mientras que eso sucedía en Tokyo nosotros volveremos al punto donde esta historia inicio a Numazu, donde Riko seguía sufriendo de lo acosadoras y posesivas que podían llegar a ser You y Yoshiko.

Ruby y Maru seguían tan unidas como siempre, y Mari y Kanan no les molestaba el mostrarle su relación a las demás, ahora volviendo con nuestras queridas protagonistas Chika desde aquellos incidentes había aprendido a valorar muchísimo mas su vida en general, disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas, de sus amigas, familia y demás, pero en especial de Dia si ella pudiera ser sincera les mentiría si dijera que no habían pasado por mucho.

Pero ya conocen el viejo dicho lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte, así que las chicas siguieron con su vida normal pasando un año escolar normal, varias presentaciones de Aqours que las hicieron mas famosas, llegado el final de año vieron como las chicas de tercero se graduaban de la escuela y marcando así su paso a la universidad, Aqours no acabaría aquí pero tendrían un pequeño receso pues cuando cada una de ellas se graduara se concentrarían en lo que querían ser en la vida.

Unos 2 meses después Aqours participo en un ultimo Love Live en compañía de las chicas de Saint Snow, al llegar a Tokyo, Chika se puso feliz pues vería a Leah y Sarah, y la gran sorpresa al parecer las invitadas especiales este año serian A-rise y Kousaka Honoka, lo cual fue una sorpresa para las chicas de Aqours y Saint Snow.

POV Dia:

Quien diría que volveríamos a Tokyo para una ultima presentación, quizás sea la ultima en mucho tiempo, los medios amarillistas ya especulan que haremos como u's pero no será así prometimos que volveremos en algún momento después de todo será bueno tomarse un descanso de esto y dedicarme a aquello que siempre he querido estudiar, últimamente en mi tiempo libre le había dedicado todo al Yamatogoto y ahora quisiera retomar el violín pues mi mas grande sueño es ser una maestra de música se que mis padres, mi hermana y mi querida novia me apoyaran en ello.

Ahora debemos prepararnos pues esta será la ultima vez que pisemos un escenario y debemos hacer que sea recordado como una esplendida presentación, siendo sincera me siento muy nerviosa pero siento como una calurosa mano toma la mía es Chika con una mirada comprensiva, ella me dice que la siga a la sala de espera pues tenia algo importante que decirme:

-Chika: Que pasa Kuro-chan te noto muy tensa y nerviosa ocurre algo?

-Dia: No es nada, solo que..

-Chika: Solo que?

-Dia: Solo que me preocupa pensar que esta será la ultima vez que nos presentaremos todas juntas y no volveremos a hacerlo durante mucho tiempo..

-Chika: Ohh tranquila sabes que no será así además todas lo decidimos, también podremos estar mas tiempo juntas no te parece bueno eso?

-Dia: Si creo que tienes razón Chika-chan….

-Chika: Ahora ven las demás deben estar preocupadas demos un concierto legendario por el cual seamos recordadas…

-Dia: Si….

POV General:

La gran hora había llegado las chicas de Aqours y Saint Snow se encontraban en el Saitama arena listas para dar una presentación que seria recordada en los medios por mucho tiempo como un hecho legendario sobrepasando a sus predecesoras de u's y A-rise en esto, la primera canción en sonar por todo el escenario fue un piano y al encenderse las luces se podía ver a Ruby y Leah en el centro con las luces apuntando a ellas y luego las demás chicas aparecieron.

Las letras de la canción empezaron a sonar:

Hajimaru toki wa owari no koto nado  
Kangaetenai kara zutto  
Tsudzuku ki ga shite mae dake mitsumete  
Hashiri tsudzukete kita kara  
Doko e doko e tsugi wa doko e ikou?

Come on! Awaken the power yeah!  
Are you ready? Let's go!

Kotoba tte ikutsu mo shitteru hazu demo  
Kon'na toki detekonai nda ne  
Omoi no tsuyosa de mune ga ippai de  
Koe ni naru mae ni nakisou dayo

Ganbaru tte kimetara (zettai makenai nda)  
Issho ni ganbatte kita (zettai makenai nda)  
Dekinai nante yan'nakya wakaranai ne  
Jibun no naka mezameru no wa atarashii chikara  
my power new power yeah!

Sekai wa kitto shiranai power de kagayaiteru  
Dakara itsumademo yume no tochuu  
Sekai wa kitto shiranai power de kagayaiteru  
Nani wo erabu ka jibun shidai sa  
Wake up my new power  
Nemuru chikara ga ugoki hajimeru  
Start up now jitto shitenaide ikou yo!  
Doko e doko e doko e ikou ka

Namida tte ureshii toki mo nagarete  
Itami wo keshite kureru ne (keshichau nda)  
Chotto mae wa nayanda koto ga  
Ima de wa nante koto nai ki ga suru yo seichou shita ne!  
Fighting fighting!  
Fighting fighting!

Ganbaru tte kimetakke (zettai makenai tte)  
Issho ni ganbatta yo ne (zettai makenai tte)  
Dekinai nara nando mo chousen shiyou  
Shippai kara seikou e to mirai wo kaetai  
my power new power  
Fighting fighting! new power yeah!

Sekai wa kitto shiranai power de kagayaiteru  
Dakara itsumademo yume no tochuu  
Sekai wa kitto shiranai power de kagayaiteru  
Nani wo erabu ka jibun shidai sa  
Wake up my new power  
Nemuru chikara ga ugoki hajimeru  
Start up now jitto shitenaide ikou yo!  
Doko e doko e doko e ikou ka?

My power new power kokoro no okusoko de  
My power new power atarashii sekai sagashiteru  
Wake up wake up my new world

Y finalmente después del final Saint Snow y Aqours que durante aquella presentación se habían hecho conocer como Saint Aqours Snow habían terminado su puesta en escena, pero el publico y sus senpai querían mas así que los dos grupos cantaron varias de sus canciones de grupo o personales haciendo del concierto uno de los mas memorables en la historia Idol de Japón.

Después del concierto las chicas permanecerían en contacto Ruby había hecho una buena amistad con Leah, la hermana menor de Sarah, Chika seguiría en contacto con esta ultima y se verían de vez en cuando, claro aunque eso a veces traiga consigo los celos de cierta ojiverde, los últimos meses de las de tercer grado fuera de los exámenes fueron bastante tranquilos y relajados.

Mari había hecho un gran trabajo como directora de Uranohoshi y su padre ya había vuelto para tomar el mando como director, por lo que esta aprovecho para pasar el tiempo con sus amigas y con su querida Kanan, Dia pasaba el tiempo de vez en cuando con ellas dos y finalizadas sus funciones como presidenta se escapaba para buscar a su querida Chika-chan.

Ambas charlaban o hablaban de cosas triviales en la azotea de la escuela, Dia después de una cariñosa sesión de besos le comento a su novia que si se encontraba interesada en tomar su puesto como presidenta del consejo estudiantil a lo que en primera instancia esta se negó afirmando que había personas mas capacitadas que ella.

Pero Dia le hizo caer en cuenta que ella era una gran líder con buena inteligencia y capaz de unir a los demás ya lo había demostrado con Aqours y las chicas, también con Honoka y u's, incluso con la situación de Kotori,asi que confiaba mucho en su novia, así que sabia que seria capaz de tan importante tarea, después de eso ambas escucharon el timbre ya era hora de volver a casa una jornada mas terminaba.

-Timeskip,Graduacion de las de 3ro:

El día había llegado las estudiantes de tercero variaban de ánimos algunas estaban alegres y expectantes por este nuevo futuro, otras estaban nerviosas, algunas lloraban, otras confesaban sus sentimientos a alguna chica o chico suertudo, los padres felicitaban a sus hijas y hermanas lloraban en los brazos de otras, había una mezcla de emociones enorme en el ambiente y entre todo eso.

Una de las primeras en llegar era Dia Kurosawa junto con su madre y su hermana Ruby, encontrándose casualmente con su novia Chika y la familia de esta,Hisui Kurosawa se volvía a encontrar con su vieja amiga Midori Takami, las madres de la pareja empezaron a hablar y reír recordando los viejos tiempos, mientras que en el parqueadero de la escuela al parecer los padres de ambas habían entablado amistad.

Por otra parte Riko estaba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía hacia la escuela pues la noche anterior You y Yoshiko le pusieron una trampa que termino con eróticos resultados y después de caer dormida se levanto tarde, pensando que se estaba perdiendo la graduación de sus senpai,asi fue a la escuela lo mas rápido que pudo.

Mientras que unas relajadas You y Yoshiko se reían de la travesura que habían hecho pues habían movido la hora del reloj de Riko haciéndole creer que iba tarde cuando en realidad aun faltaban dos horas para que iniciara dicho evento, así que ambas se fueron a bañar y preparar para estar listas.

Y hablando de la pareja predilecta Mari y Kanan ambas iban camino a la escuela en la limosina de Mari, aunque Kanan no lo dijera estar entre tanto lujo y comodidad le incomodaba un poco, pero no diría nada pues ese día era un día especial la graduación de ella y de sus dos grandes amigas de la infancia, Mari y Dia, aquí culminaba una parte de su vida y se habría una nueva dando paso a una gran historia.

Ya casi todas estaban reunidas solo faltaba Hanamaru la cual se había topado con Riko por el camino así que ambas llegaron a la escuela justo a tiempo, pues ya las estudiantes y las de tercero que se graduarían así como sus familias estaban pasando a tomar asiento pues la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar los padres de Chika y Dia habían entablado una buena relación Tetsu tenia gustos en común con su nuevo amigo Josuke.

Ya con todos dentro después de las palabras del director de la escuela el señor Ohara,cada una de las chicas de 3ro dijo sus pensamientos y deseos para el futuro y agradecieron a su escuela, por ultimo Dia Kurosawa tomo la palabra para dar un discurso…

POV Dia:

No negare que estar delante de tanta gente me hubiera puesto nerviosa o provocado temor en el pasado pero mi yo de ahora no tiene ningún temor o duda de lo que debo decir..

-Quiero empezar diciendo que durante estos 3 años todas hemos recorrido un largo camino, hemos reído y llorado juntas, nos apoyamos en los momentos mas difíciles y vivimos un sin fin de experiencias durante nuestra estadía aquí en Uranohoshi..

Esta escuela ha significado mucho tanto para mi, como para todas ustedes y hace un tiempo cuando todo parecía perdido y la escuela iba a ser cerrada una descuidada y relajada chica decidió tomar la situación en sus manos y salvar nuestra amada escuela cuando todas habían perdido la esperanza, al principio sufrió en el camino y no todo fue fácil.

Pero ella logro reunir a 5 chicas mas y lograr que su grupo brillara haciendo que varias personas les siguieran en su sueño por ser las mejores, pero la cruda realidad fue aplastante para ellas al ir a su primer gran prueba en Tokyo sin embargo ella no se dejo llevar por su frustración y fracaso sino que se levanto y siguió adelante, a su vez un grupo de 3 amigas que habían perdido toda esperanza en aquel utópico sueño.

Supieron resolver sus diferencias y perdonarse a ellas mismas dejando así aquel amargo pasado atrás, estas 3 chicas serian las miembros faltantes que se unirían al grupo de Idols, donde finalmente lograron su objetivo brillar con su propia luz y ganar el Love Live y salvar su escuela, permitiendo que esta escuela siga existiendo por muchos años mas.

Para mi esta escuela, ustedes sus estudiantes y futuras estudiantes, mis amigas, Aqours y aquella persona especial significan todo para mi y espero que nuestras sucesoras puedan mantener este legado intacto cuando nosotras ya no estemos aquí, pero recuerden nunca nos iremos para siempre aquel mágico brillo que nos unió a todas aquí seguirá perdurando por siempre..

-Fin del POV:

Las palabras de Dia conmovieron a todas las chicas y personas que asistieron a la graduación haciendo sonreír a sus padres y los adultos y llorar o sonreír a varias chicas, mientras que Dia veía a Chika con una mirada de felicidad absoluta, después de las palabras de Dia fueron llamando a cada una de las de tercero una por una entregándoles sus diplomas y después de que Mari, Kanan y Dia pasaran el evento termino, se sentía un aire nostálgico pero a la vez alegre en toda la escuela, amigas se despedían entre si con la promesa de reunirse de nuevo alguna vez.

Ese día en la azotea de la escuela las chicas miembros de Aqours hicieron una promesa, pase lo que pase estarían juntas por siempre y Aqours no se disolvería solo se tomaría una pausa por un tiempo, después de aquel juramento cada chica partió por su lado, Hanamaru se fue con Ruby y la familia de Maru a una reunión,Riko,You y Yoshiko se quedaron pensando que harían en su futuro y cuales eran sus verdaderas pasiones.

Kanan fue con sus padres pues tenia una sorpresa que darles, por su lado Mari se quedo con su padre y madre quienes le felicitaron por su labor como directora y por haber cumplido su sueño como School Idol, ellos le dijeron que ella tenia total libertad para elegir lo que quería hacer con su vida y Mari ya tenia una idea de lo que quería…

Por ultimo hablando de nuestra feliz pareja Chika y Dia pensaron que inmediatamente partirían por caminos separados pero no fue así grande fue la sorpresa de ambas al ver a sus madres y padres juntos charlando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida la familia Takami y la Kurosawa disfrutaron de una reunión juntas, donde Chika y Dia les contaron a sus padres sobre su relación a lo que sus madres aceptaron sin problemas,Josuke el padre de Chika no lo acepto al igual que Tetsu que miraba a Dia con una mirada de desaprobación.

La pareja argumento porque deberían de estar juntas diciendo que cada una seria capaz de dar la vida por la otra lo cual había sido cierto en aquella situación con lo de Kotori, por lo que al ver la determinación de sus hijas Tetsu y Josuke terminaron aceptando la relación de sus hijas y la familia siguió pasando una buena tarde mientras que compartían y reían…

Timeskip 6 años después:

Chika había encontrado su pasión en el canto y la composición musical siendo muy buena en ello y poniendo todo su empeño para ser la mejor de su clase, Riko por su parte pulió sus ya de por si perfectas habilidades en el piano y gracias a nuevas amistades que hizo en la universidad ella y un gran grupo de amigos formaron una banda sinfónica donde ella se convirtió en su directora.

En cuanto a You ella decidió estudiar sus dos pasiones estudiando diseño de modas donde sorprendió a todas por la gran diseñadora que era, logrando volverse tanto en su carrera como después en lo laboral una reconocida diseñadora, por otro lado ella siguió con la natación logrando ganar importantes competencias a nivel Japón y a nivel olímpico.

En cuanto a las chicas de primero Ruby la hermanita de Dia fue la que mas sorprendió a todos ya de por si en las canciones que ella canto en Aqours y cuando canto Awaken the power con Leah todos se dieron cuenta de lo buen cantante que ella era, ella en la universidad se había dedicado a aprender a tocar la guitarra y resulto siendo toda una prodigio, mezclando sus dos talentos.

Ella junto con dos amigas y 4 amigos terminaron formando una banda que participo en varias competencias de la universidad logrando hacerse con cierta fama, la banda de Ruby se centraba el j-rock y su nombre dado por ella fue Romantic Lover y antes de que salieran de la universidad fueron contactados por un sello discográfico que les ayudo a despegar a la fama internacional haciendo de su banda una reconocida.

Siguiendo con Hanamaru ella toda su vida había amado leer y escribir historias así que estudio literatura y se preparo lo suficiente haciendo varios borradores de historias, hasta que tuvo una gran idea de una fantasiosa historia de ficción medieval que fue desarrollando con el tiempo y cuando esta historia fue convertida en una novela Hanamaru sorprendió como una nueva gran escritora.

Tiempo después seguiría sacando mas libros y novelas centrándose especialmente en los géneros de aventura, romance y terror, Yoshiko por su parte descubrió que tenia cierto amor por la física y su historia así que se dedico a estudiar esto publicando varias teorías y postulados que la hicieron reconocida, Mari estudio negocios internacionales y cuando sus padres se jubilaron ella tomo el control de los negocios y cadenas hoteleras y empresas de ellos haciéndole ganar mucho dinero.

Kanan estudio pedagogía y educación para ser maestra, lo cual hizo durante un tiempo pero siempre su pasión seria el mar así que mezclo ambas cosas y abrió su propia escuela de buceo logrando reunir varios estudiantes y haciendo que la pasión de su padre no muriera, por ultimo nuestra querida Dia estudio al igual que su novia en la carrera de música donde aprendió tanto lo teórico como lo practico.

Perfeccionando sus habilidades en el Yamatogoto y descubriendo un segundo amor el cual seria el violín para el cual ella era muy buena siendo considerada una prodigio que se veía pocas veces en esta época, después de graduarse en sus años siguientes gano reconocimiento como violinista y con el pasar de unos meses después de mucho pensarlo inauguro su propia disquera de música.

Después de terminar sus carreras y tener una buena vida profesional las chicas se volvieron a reunir en un café, si bien cada una ya había hecho sus vidas, todavía su promesa seguía en pie algún día Aqours volvería,You,Yoshiko y Riko compartían un departamento arrendado, Kanan vivía en casa de sus padres aun, Mari era como un espíritu libre dada la naturaleza de su trabajo ella viajaba mucho de país en país por negocios pero cada vez que tenia tiempo pasaba a visitar a Kanan.

Ruby estaba en una situación similar a la de Mari, dada la fama de su banda también viajaba mucho pero vivía en una casa con Maru cuando estaban libres, y Chika y Dia vivían en su casa la cual era una grande casa con estilo occidental, en cuanto a las chicas de u's cada una ya tenia sus trabajos soñados y se habían realizado en la vida.

Honoka y Tsubasa eran una feliz pareja pero Tsubasa,queria tener un bebe y no dejo en paz a Honoka hasta que paso sometiéndose al mismo proceso que la pareja Nishikino y hablando de ellas, si bien ya habían vuelto a su trabajo normal ahora eran una familia feliz y tenían dos hermosas hijas una de 7 y la otra de 4,por su parte Umi y Kotori seguían siendo novias aun y no daban el gran paso.

Rin y Hanayo se estaban preparando para su boda y Nozomi y Eri estaban de vacaciones en Rusia y pronto volverían para reunirse con sus amigas,en cuanto a Anju y Erena ambas habían decidido tomarse un descanso de A-rise por lo que ambas decidieron que uno de sus sueños era visitar cada lugar hermoso del mundo que pudieran, así que con su tiempo libre su primer parada seria Francia.

Por su parte Ryuuji seguía en su feliz matrimonio y aunque aun se mantenían atentos a emergencias o catástrofes que afectaran el mundo todo seguía en paz así que tanto el como Yuuji decidieron relajarse y pasar tiempo con sus familias en sus respectivos retiros.

Epilogo: Una nueva luz que llena tu vida…

Chika y Dia llevaban una amorosa vida de pareja y tras la visita de Honoka y Tsubasa con sus hijos, las dos habían considerado tener un bebe y después de mucho pensarlo aquella que se ofreció al proceso y tratamiento seria Chika y después de aquellos procesos médicos y nueve tortuosos y traumantes meses llego al mundo Kumiko Takami, dos años después llegarían los mellizos Shinobu y Hiroshi Takami.

La vida de esta nueva familia iba viento en popa ahora veremos como ellas se las arreglarían siendo madres, pues después de haber pasado por tanto finalmente esta calma y paz les traía una enorme tranquilidad a ambas y harían lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacer de sus hijas e hijo unos niños felices y rodeados de amor y alegría.

Una nueva aventura pronto comenzaría….

 **Y finalmente después de tanto tiempo hemos llegado al final de esta historia, fueron meses duros y difíciles en mi vida, pero he vuelto y ya con la suficiente claridad y una renovada pasión por escribir vuelvo aquí entregándoles el final de esta historia que puede ser el final de ella o el inicio de una nueva aventura, le tengo cariño a esta historia quien diría que algo que empezó como un one-shot de un ship desconocido llegaría tan lejos.**

 **Les agradezco por su constante apoyo y animos,agradezco en especial a: Night Flying,Shuinin Sora 666,Kalther Wandrell,F.C.D.A,Hoshizora6688,Tenshi Everdeen,Kumaicho,Mag Max Kurt Bigotes y a todos mis lectores no solo de esta historia sino de todas en general,sin ustedes no tendría sentido seguir escribiendo.**

 **Es el final de esta historia y ha sido un buen viaje,se despide su querido amigo y escritor el Tio Ryuzaki….**

 **Fin….**


End file.
